Etends tes ailes et vole!
by garvera666
Summary: Suite de l'Espoir de le voir renaître. Sasuke a un nouvel objectif: tuer Madara Uchiwa. A travers ce but, il espère être capable de retrouver son humanité pour pouvoir rentrer à Konoha, auprès de Naruto et de celle à qui il a ouvert son coeur, Sakura.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous!

Eh bien voici la deuxième saison de ma fiction =) Je vous offre pour l'instant un petit prologue, en attendant le premier chapitre!

J'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de lire cette saison jusqu'au bout!

* * *

Le vent a soufflé au loin les nuages. Leurs ombres ont presque entièrement disparu dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Et je peux de nouveau voir les beautés du monde à mes pieds. Enfin.

J'entends encore les murmures du zéphyr, ils dansent autour de moi comme si ses bourrasques ne m'avaient pas encore quitté. Je sais que tu seras toujours là. Où que se pose mon regard, ta voix me suppliera de regarder en arrière, inlassablement. Pardonne moi. Je ne me retournerai pas.

Une encre noire remplacera bientôt les courants d'eau pure, les aiguilles brûlantes des nuées sombres perceront les cimes des arbres et tu disparaitras dans un cri qui marquera à jamais mon âme. Rien de ce que nous connaissons ne survivra à la tempête qui se prépare.

Mes yeux se sont ouverts sur tout ce que j'avais oublié, les merveilles que j'avais effacé de mon esprit tourmenté. Je me battrai pour ce tout. Je me battrai pour toi, dont la voix m'accompagnera à chacun de mes pas. Ta force Eolienne m'aidera à souffler les nuages, les dispersant dans l'infini céleste. Perdus à jamais.

Mais ce souffle sera-t-il assez puissant pour balayer les tâches obscures de mon propre coeur?


	2. Chapitre 1

Hey!

Enfin le voici! Le premier chapitre de la deuxième saison wouhou! *ovation* J'ai eu quelque mal à l'écrire mais finalement, il est là! Sans plus attendre, je vous le laisse!

* * *

- Sasuke!

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent lentement sur le visage de Karin. La nuit n'était pas encore pleinement tombée, je ne m'étais donc pas assoupi longtemps. Pourtant un temps infini semblait s'être écoulé depuis que nous avions quitté le repaire. A la pensée de cet instant passé, mes pensées s'agitèrent mais je les fis taire en portant brièvement mes mains à mes tempes. Il était inutile de songer à cela.  
Je me tournai vers ma coéquipière et l'interrogeai sur ce qui l'avait poussée à me réveiller. Elle me considèra un moment puis me désigna le feu qui brûlait à quelques pas de là. Suigetsu et Juugo, installés dans la lueur chaude des flammes, portaient leurs regards dans notre direction.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose?, me demanda alors Karin.

J'agitai imperceptiblement la tête en signe de dénégation, sans dire un mot. Karin se redressa en silence et regagna le cercle lumineux du foyer. Je la suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut rejoint nos deux autres coéquipiers, dont les regards échappaient désormais à mon champ de vision.

Je refermai les yeux, désireux de replonger dans le sommeil, cet état qui me permettrait de fuir les multitudes de voix qui assaillaient mon esprit. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire, mais je n'en connaissais pas encore le moyen. Et cela me troublait. Les images de mon combat contre Itachi ne cessaient de ressurgir dans ma mémoire et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser combien il avait été difficile pour moi de venir à bout de ce duel. La personne que je devais affronter à présent possédait bien plus de pouvoirs que mon frère. Des pouvoirs dont je ne connaissais pas l'ampleur et qui m'échappaient encore. Serais-je seulement capable de l'atteindre?

Je poussai un léger soupir tout en conservant une attitude impassible pour ne pas éveiller l'attention de l'un de mes équipiers. J'entrepris de décomposer les différentes options qui s'offraient à moi mais, comme elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, cela ne m'occupa qu'un court instant. Une partie de moi maudissait la fierté qui m'avait poussé à refuser l'aide de Konoha. Mais lorsque j'essayais d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait advenir de Naruto ou de Sakura s'ils engageaient le combat contre Madara Uchiwa, je frémis intérieurement. J'étais le seul à pouvoir lutter contre lui. Mon Mangekyou Sharingan contre le sien. Et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Cette dernière pensée me remémora la promesse que j'avais faite. Rentrer à Konoha. Je souris faiblement. Il y avait tant d'obstacles à franchir que cela semblait n'être qu'une idée utopique. Vaincre Akatsuki serait extrêmement difficile et il y avait déjà une grande probabilité pour que nous n'en sortions pas vivants. Ensuite viendrait une autre épreuve...

Je rouvris mes yeux et fixai la paume de ma main droite puis je serrai mon poing en levant mon regard vers le ciel. Les nuages peu fournis se teintaient de toutes sortes de couleurs en cette fin de journée et l'on pouvait encore discerner quelques rayons de soleil qui irradiait de derrière la colline verte situé à quelques kilomètres de là. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent et la nature alentour était figée dans un silence perpétuel, presque inquiétant, comme si le monde retenait son souffle dans l'attente d'un événement décisif.

Je tâchai d'inonder mon esprit d'images que j'avais longtemps ignorées dans le passé, trop obnubilé par les ténèbres qui grandissaient devant mes yeux et noircissaient chaque jour un peu plus les restes de ce qui avait autrefois été moi. Je devais effacer tout cela. Chasser l'obscurité, ne plus la laisser mettre en danger ce que j'étais décidé à protéger. L'idée que je n'étais plus maître de moi depuis longtemps, sans que je m'en sois aperçu, me mettait dans une fureur noire. J'étais devenu un ninja sans âme, une marionnette entre les mains d'un homme dont je n'aurais pas du tolérer les agissements.

Mais j'étais bien décidé à changer tout cela. D'abord, éliminer Madara. Dans le même temps, faire en sorte de supprimer définitivement toutes les traces de mes années obscures. Puis rentrer à Konoha. Peut être...

Je soupirai de nouveau et me levai pour rejoindre mes compagnons, conscient qu'il nous faudrait mettre un point un plan d'action, ensemble. Je n'attendais plus d'eux qu'il exécutent aveuglément mes ordres. Pas cette fois.  
Tous levèrent les yeux à mon approche et leurs regards étaient à la fois curieux et inquiets. Je décelai également un soupçon de compassion dans leurs prunelles et me renfrognai. Il n'était pas question de laisser ceci s'immiscer dans notre mission. C'était accessoire.

- Bien, dis-je d'une voix neutre, il serait temps de mettre au point une stratégie.

Tous me regardèrent avec attention. Je posai mon regard sur mes mains jointes et poursuivis:

- Il me serait vain de vouloir tromper Akatsuki, ils ont des moyens qui nous dépasse. Ils sont surement déjà au courant que nous sommes en route.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Karin.

- Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à attaquer de front, conclut Suigetsu en souriant sournoisement. Génial!

- Ce ne sera pas simple, commenta Juugo.

- C'est pour cela qu'il nous faut établir un plan d'action, dis-je. Ne fonçons pas tête baissée.

Je levai les yeux vers Suigetsu qui grommela.

- Bien sûr, c'était une façon de parler..., se justifia-t-il en marmonnant.

La nuit était désormais tombée et le hululement lointain d'une chouette résonna dans la pénombre, seul signe de vie depuis notre arrivée dans cette clairière. Karin leva la tête, aux aguets, mais l'oiseau nocturne passa au dessus de nous, battant l'air de ses ailes puissantes. Alors, elle se détendit et demanda:

- Comment comptes-tu agir?

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je.

Leurs regards se chargèrent d'étonnement, tant ils étaient habitués à ce que mes décisions soient depuis longtemps fixes, précises, et réfléchies. Puis Juugo proposa:

- Je pourrais envoyer des animaux en éclaireurs, afin de connaître la position de chacun de nos ennemis.

- Ils connaissent tes capacités, ils prendront garde au moindre insecte, protestai-je.

- Je peux m'infiltrer sous la forme d'une flaque d'eau, dit alors Suigetsu.

- Le repaire où ils se trouvent est en plein désert, ricana Karin, trouve autre chose...

Puis elle enchaîna:

- De mon côté je suis presque certaine que je pourrai établir leurs positions avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent.

- N'en sois pas si sûre. Je me méfie de Madara, confiai-je, il pourrait nous voir arriver de très loin.

- Tu as raison, admit-elle, mais il faut bien que nous approchions d'une façon ou d'une autre...

- Pour une fois elle dit vrai, dit Suigetsu. Comme on sait qu'ils nous verront arriver de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se cacherait!

- Si on fait ça on se fera tuer à coup sur, décrétai-je.

- Mouais...

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Les grillons avaient entamé leur symphonie nocturne, une légère bise s'était levée, l'air était soudain moins oppressant et me mit davantage en confiance.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, dis-je, nous devrons nous fier à toi, Karin.

Celle-ci se redressa avec fierté et hocha la tête. Visiblement, elle prenait son rôle à coeur, ce qui était une bonne chose. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais eu à ma plaindre d'elle, en dehors de ses innombrables disputes avec Suigetsu.

- Si nous sommes repérés, continuai-je, ce qui risque d'arriver, chacun combattra de son côté. Je pense cependant qu'une répartition plus précise s'impose.

- Kisame-senpai est pour moi!, s'exclama joyeusement Suigetsu.

- Tu t'occuperas de lui, confirmai-je. Vous êtes tous deux épéistes et vous venez du même village. Tu auras une meilleure connaissance de ses techniques de combat.

- Et moi?, demanda Karin.

- Toi, tu t'occuperas de Zetsu avec Juugo. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux, j'ignore à peu près tout de lui. Il faudra que vous agissiez en conséquence.

- Tu peux compter sur nous, annonça Juugo.

- De mon côté, poursuivis-je, je combattrai Madara. Suigetsu, si tu termines ton combat avant Karin et Juugo, viens leur en aide. Pareil pour vous – je désignai mes deux autres équipiers – mais surtout ne cherchez pas à m'épauler dans mon combat. Je dois m'occuper seul de Madara.

- Mais si tu es en danger nous devons nous interposer!, protesta Karin.

- Cela ne servirait qu'à vous faire tuer, dis-je. Je suis le seul à avoir une chance contre lui. Si...

J'eus un moment d'hésitation. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais leur dire ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit à cet instant. Mais il me semblait que c'était le genre d'effort que je devais apprendre à faire: livrer ma pensée.

- Si vous considérez que je suis en mauvaise posture et que je ne pourrai plus gagner le combat, continuai-je, je vous demande de quitter les lieux. Ne cherchez pas à me secourir, vous n'y parviendriez pas de toute façon. Et vous iriez à une mort certaine. Non, si cela arrive...

J'hésitais encore, mais je savais parfaitement ce que j'attendais d'eux si cette éventualité se concrétisait.

- Je voudrais que vous partiez et que vous alliez à Konoha. Expliquez ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Hokage. Elle doit être mise au courant. Dites lui tout ce que vous aurez appris sur Madara. Malgré votre passé, vous ne serez pas arrêté là bas, je place ma confiance en Naruto pour cela. Et...

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot!, soupira Suigetsu. Nous dirons à Sakura que tu l'aimes, que tu es désolé et que tu seras toujours vivant dans son coeur, c'est ça?

Malgré mes efforts pour rester indifférent face à ces mots, je baissai la tête pour cacher mes traits qui s'étaient alors peints de douleur.

- Dites lui simplement que je suis désolé, dis-je d'une voix morne.

- D'accord, s'enthousiasma Suigetsu, nous lui dirons ça... et le reste!

- Arrête, t'es lourd, grogna Karin en lui assenant un coup sur l'épaule.

- Mais cela n'arrivera pas!, s'exclama mon équipier. Tu arriveras à battre Madara, Sasuke! Et tu iras toi même dire tout ce que tu veux à Sakura!

- Je suis d'accord avec Suigetsu, dit Juugo. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu perdes ce combat.

- Il y a une multitude de raisons, soulignai-je.

- Et il y en a à peu près autant pour que tu parviennes à le vaincre, déclara Suigetsu. Il faut être optimiste quand on va au devant de ce genre de choses.

Je gardai le silence, ne sachant que trop bien à quel point il avait raison. Le pessimisme entrainait le doute, le doute conduisait à la peur et la peur à la défaite. Nous devions envisager les évènements sous un angle réaliste, mais pas d'une façon défaitiste. Cependant, j'étais soulagé de savoir qu'en cas de mauvaise tournure, Konoha serait mis au courant. Je devais prendre ces dispositions. Quant à Sakura, j'espérais que si les choses tournaient mal Naruto serait là pour elle, comme il l'avait toujours été.  
Mes compagnons continuaient leurs discussions, mettant au point des stratégies de combat, se conseillant les uns les autres. Leur enthousiasme serait peut être ce qui ferait pencher la balance en notre faveur.

* * *

Alors il faut que je vous dise qu'il a été vraiment difficile d'écrire du point de vue interne à Sasuke! =O Mais alors vraiment, hein! J'ai passé mon temps à effacer des phrases car elles ne lui correspondaient pas, à réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais faire passer telle information en respectant ses manières, enfin dur quoi! xD  
Mais j'aime les défis! Je passerai juste trois fois plus de temps à écrire chaque chapitre, c'est pas très grave... ^^  
Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé!  
A bientôt!


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut à vous! ;)

Je l'ai écris d'une traite! Mais bon j'y ai passé du temps... Je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez! Attendez vous à un beau monologue de Sasuke! Si, si, c'est possible! =P  
Voici donc le chapitre 2!

* * *

Ne craignez rien que vous n'ayez regardé en face

Le lendemain matin, nous fûmes tirés du sommeil dès l'aube par un lumière aveuglante et le mugissement du vent violent à nos oreilles. Nous nous levâmes rapidement, comme si nos corps n'avaient jamais été qu'à moitié décontractés, définitivement maintenus en alerte par la tension qui s'insinuait dans nos veines depuis la veille. Suigetsu tenta d'allumer un feu en grelottant sous le souffle glacial du vent, mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste et, devant son regard surpris, hochait la tête avec dénégation.

- Il faut partir tout de suite, dis-je.

Il se redressa et contempla autour de lui avec inquiétude, cherchant du regard l'élément qui aurait pu me valoir cette attitude précautionneuse. La vision de Karin, qui regroupait ses affaires d'un air détendu, sembla le rassurer.

- Pourquoi maintenant?, demanda-t-il alors.

- Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. J'espère régler cela rapidement. De plus, il serait dangereux de demeurer trop longtemps au même endroit.

- Mais mon petit déjeuner?, se lamenta-t-il.

Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard menaçant. Il soutint mon regard d'une manière ironique et je me détendis, conscient d'avoir une fois de plus laissé ma colère prendre le dessus. Je me détournai et dis simplement:

- Tu mangeras en route.

Il ronchonna mais je ne prêtai guère attention à lui. Je rassemblai mes affaires silencieusement, prêtant une oreille attentive aux bruits de la forêt, à l'affut du moindre bruit annonçant une présence suspecte. Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, nous nous élançâmes rapidement dans les bois.

J'estimais à quelques heures la durée de notre voyage. Je savais que Madara avait insisté pour que je m'installe dans notre repaire au pays de la Terre précisément parce qu'il se trouvait non loin du sien. A la vitesse où nous progressions et compte tenu de la distance qu'il nous restait à parcourir après le trajet que nous avions déjà effectué la veille, nous n'en avions plus pour longtemps. Je tressaillis d'excitation et ressentis peu à peu l'afflux d'énergie envahir le moindre de mes muscles. Un regard à mes compagnons suffit pour me convaincre qu'ils étaient eux aussi en proie à un sentiment d'impatience.

Je m'arrêtai soudain et activai mon sharingan. Mes coéquipiers se postèrent à mes côtés, dans l'attente de mes instructions. Je les informai dans un murmure à peine audible:

- A partir de maintenant, prêter attention au moindre bruit. Je veux que vous analysiez chaque chute de feuille et que vous soyez capable d'en tracer le parcours. Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard. Karin?

- Oui, fit-elle en comprenant immédiatement ce que mon appel signifiait.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés, son visage révélant l'extrême concentration dont elle faisait preuve.

- Je ne perçois personne dans un rayon d'un kilomètre, dit-elle au bout d'une minute.

- Bien, reste vigilante. Ils risquent d'attaquer à tout moment.

- Et s'ils ne font rien?, demanda Suigetsu.

- Alors il faudra s'inquiéter davantage..., conclus-je. Allons-y.

Nous avançâmes avec circonspection, les regards de mes camarades pivotant dans toutes les directions tandis que je gardais le mien fixé sur tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient voir. Les mouvements m'apparaissaient bien avant qu'ils ne les décèlent et je vis plusieurs fois Juugo ou Suigetsu se tourner en direction d'un animal que j'avais déjà perçu. Ce comportement m'irritait, car j'aurais souhaité qu'ils se concentrent sur d'autres éléments, et je les rappelais sèchement à l'ordre lorsque ce genre de situations avaient lieu. Juugo abdiquait docilement, mais je voyais parfaitement que Suigetsu supportait mal que j'agisse ainsi. Alors que je soufflai son nom pour la énième fois, il me lança un regard noir et s'indigna:

- Comment voulais-tu que je sache que tu avais déjà vu cette bestiole? Tu me demandes de prêter attention à ce qui m'entoure et c'est ce que je fais, alors arrête ça!

- Tais-toi Suigetsu, tu vas nous faire repérer!, s'énerva Karin en chuchotant de façon irritée.

- La ferme!, grogna-t-il. C'est insupportable à la longue!

- Tu as le droit d'être en colère Suigetsu, dit calmement Juugo, mais parle un peu moins fort.

Nous avions tous les yeux tournés vers lui, Karin l'ayant rejoint d'un bond pour le forcer à se taire, Suigetsu se débattant sous sa prise en tentant d'y échapper et Juugo essayant de les ramener à la raison sans grand entrain. J'allais émettre une vive protestation lorsqu'un mouvement rapide derrière mon dos m'obligea à me retourner rapidement.

- A terre!, criai-je tandis qu'un flot de kunai arrivaient dans notre direction.

Mes équipiers oublièrent immédiatement leur querelle et en une seconde ils m'avaient rejoints sur le sol. Je me relevai souplement et effectuai un saut arrière pour me retrouver debout sur une branche haute, mes yeux scrutant le moindre recoin de la forêt. Je levai brusquement la tête lorsqu'une voix résonna au dessus de moi:

- Tu pourrais me remercier d'avoir fait cesser leurs chamailleries. J'ai toujours dis que tes hommes manquaient de discipline, mais tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter...

Au dessus de moi, tranquillement assis sur une branche, les pieds pendants dans le vide, se tenait Madara Uchiwa. Je serrai les dents et quelques instants plus tard, je me trouvais derrière lui, lançant mon bras contre sa nuque. Mais ma main passa à travers son corps, qui disparu dans un grésillement. Je tournai la tête de tous côtés, conservant néanmoins mon sharingan à son stade normal en attendant de voir la façon dont les choses allaient évoluer. Peut être était-il simplement venu nous provoquer. Une manière de nous montrer que nous ne le faisions nullement trembler.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces façons, Sasuke? Je viens gentiment t'accueillir et tu comptes me remercier en m'attaquant? Peut être que toi aussi...

Je le cherchais des yeux, mais sa voix sembler parvenir de partout et nulle part en même temps. Soudain, son masque fut à moins de deux centimètres de mon visage.

- … tu as besoin d'une petite leçon de discipline?

Son front heurta violemment le mien et je m'écrasai contre l'arbre le plus proche. Sans prêter attention à la vive douleur qui gagnait ma tête, je pris appui contre le tronc de l'arbre et me propulsai contre mon adversaire. Je vis l'éclat écarlate de son oeil unique briller derrière son masque, comme s'il s'amusait de la situation.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas être de taille face à moi, Sasuke?, se moqua-t-il en évitant une fois de plus le coup qui lui était destiné et en atterrissant souplement sur un autre arbre.

Je m'arrêtai sur la branche où il se trouvait une seconde auparavant et le considérai d'un air violent, le regard plein de haine.

- Je suis tout à fait capable de vous vaincre, Madara, et vous le savez parfaitement. J'ai tout compris à votre petit jeu.

- Ah oui?, dit le chef de l'Akatsuki d'un ton faussement étonné. Je serais ravi que tu m'exposes ta théorie. Tu permets que je m'installe plus confortablement?

Il appuya son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre où il était perché et étira ses jambes croisées sur la branche.

- Ne te moque pas de nous!, s'insurgea Suigetsu.

- Calme-toi, Suigetsu, le calmai-je. Peut être ne sera-t-il plus aussi confiant d'ici peu.

- Cela reste à voir, dit Madara. Mais je t'en prie, je t'écoute attentivement.

- Vous ne craigniez personne jusqu'à votre combat contre Hashirama Senju, commençai-je. Vous étiez le plus puissant des Uchiwa et vous aviez confiance en vous, mais c'est cette confiance qui vous fut fatale et que vous amena à perdre une partie de vos pouvoirs ce jour là. Vous avez été défait alors que vous vous croyiez invincible, et cela vous as poussé à devenir prudent.  
Si Hashirama, en tant que Senju, avait été capable de vous vaincre, vous étiez convaincu que les Uchiwa présentaient un danger encore plus grand car ils avaient un fort esprit de groupe. Mais vous ne pouviez tous les éliminer à vous seul, affaibli comme vous étiez. Ayant eu vent de la mission de mon frère et sous le couvert de vouloir assouvir votre vengeance, vous avez aidé Itachi à décimer le clan, ainsi vous étiez tranquille. Les Uchiwa disparaissaient et vous aviez sous votre aile le dernier représentant, que vous pouviez surveiller à chaque instant.  
Bien sur, vous saviez qu'Itachi ne m'avait pas tué, mais vous saviez aussi qu'il m'avait laissé avec un sentiment de haine qui nous conduiraient à nous affronter plus tard. Lorsque ce jour arriva, vous avez attendu que j'ai tué Itachi pour me prendre à mon tour sous votre coupe et ma manipuler de façon à ce que j'ai l'impression d'agir pour mon propre objectif, qui était en fait le votre. Votre but a toujours été de retrouver vos pouvoirs et pour cela vous n'avez cessé de vous servir des autres en jouant de votre réputation. Une fois que vous les auriez retrouvés, vous n'auriez plu eu à craindre quiconque.  
Pour toutes ces raisons, je pense que malgré le fait que vous me fassiez croire que vous êtes surpuissant et que vous ne me craigniez pas, je suis tout à fait capable de vous vaincre car, aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus rien.

Durant toute mon explication, Madara était resté assis sur sa branche, immobile. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se relève, lentement. Puis il dit, d'une voix vierge de toute trace d'humour:

- Puisque tu es sur de toi, je t'attends.

* * *

Pure improvisation que le monologue de Sasuke. En fait, pure improvisation tout le long, car je connais la trame de mon histoire dans les grosses lignes, mais pour ce qui est des petits évènements qui doivent lier les plus importants, je dois laisser aller mon imagination.  
J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits de ce chapitre =) La suite le plus vite possible!

A bientôt!


	4. Chapitre 3

Yop!

Aujourd'hui je vous fait une fleur car je poste deux chapitres à la suite. En fait j'ai bien avancé sur ma fiction cet après midi et comme ces derniers temps je ne poste pas très souvent je me rattrape un peu =)

* * *

Dressée au dessus de moi, la silhouette menaçante de Madara étendait son ombre noire. Il ne bougeait pas et préférait attendre que je me déplace. Que je fasse le premier pas. Ce que l'on pourrait prendre comme un signe de frayeur était davantage le reflet d'une profonde défiance. En restant ainsi immobile, il voulait me prouver à quel point j'avais tort d'oser comparer mes pouvoirs aux siens. Pourtant, je savais au plus profond de moi-même que j'avais raison. Si je n'étais pas plus fort que lui, je pensais au moins pouvoir combattre à armes égales. Nos regards échangèrent de lourdes menaces silencieuses tandis que, quelques mètres en dessous de nous, mes équipiers nous observaient sans bouger. La paupière de l'œil droit de Madara se plissa, ne laissant entrapercevoir qu'une infime partie de son sharingan. Les miens tournèrent dans leurs orbites, excités par la perspective du combat qui s'annonçait.

Brusquement, alors que rien ne semblait avoir bougé, Karin plaça sa main sur sa bouche, retenant son cri de stupéfaction. Deux de mes clones avaient surgit derrière le chef de l'Akatsuki et l'avaient coupé en deux. En réalité ils n'avaient fait que fendre l'air car l'image s'effrita une fois encore et disparut sans laisser le moindre indice sur la position du vrai Madara. Je me plaquai contre le tronc de l'arbre et regardai de tous côtés, espérant intercepter un mouvement révélateur de la présence du vieil Uchiwa. Puis je disparus à mon tour, l'ayant repéré à quelques mètres de mes compagnons. J'arrivai juste à temps pour l'empêcher de blesser grièvement Suigetsu avec un kunai, que je bloquai au moyen de mon épée Chidori.

- Pas mal, Sasuke, me complimenta-t-il. Tu as du talent, je l'ai toujours dit. Crois bien que cela me chagrine de devoir t'éliminer.

Il disparut une fois encore de mon champ de vision et je profitai de ce laps de temps pour me tourner vers mes coéquipiers en murmurant:

- Débrouillez-vous pour rejoindre leur repaire et vous occuper de vos adversaires. Je ne serais surement pas en état de me battre contre eux après en avoir fini avec lui. Et puis je ne peux pas combattre si je dois toujours faire attention à vous.

- Très bien, dit Karin en hochant la tête. Allons-y!

Elle se concentra un instant pour s'assurer que la voie était libre et hocha la tête vers Suigetsu et Juugo, puis ils s'élancèrent dans la forêt.

- Tu es plus tranquille maintenant que tes amis sont en sécurité?, demanda une voix au dessus de moi.

Je levai la tête pour découvrir sans surprise Madara, assis à califourchon sur une branche. Je lui lançai un regard haineux.

- Quoique je ne puisse pas affirmer qu'ils le soient, poursuivit-il en haussant les épaules. Après tout, Kisame sait se défendre. Et j'ai pris soin de cacher la particularité de Zetsu jusqu'au bout.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux, assurai-je, ils sont bien plus forts que tes pantins.

- En es-tu vraiment sûr, Sasuke?, s'étonna-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses un jour preuve d'un optimisme aussi démesuré... Ah, mais j'oubliais! C'est cette chère Sakura qui t'a mis ce genre d'idées en tête, elle t'a disons... transformé?

Il rit brièvement, d'un rire cruel, amer et plein de rancune.

- Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça, dis-je d'une voix sombre, à peine audible.

- Bien sûr que si, ne dis pas le contraire! Je sais tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu as recueillie cette jeune fille – tu as d'ailleurs fait preuve à ce moment là d'une faiblesse qui m'a déçu, si je peux me permettre – jusqu'à ce jour. Rien ne m'a échappé.

- Je ne me serais pas laissé manipuler encore longtemps, objectai-je.

- Laisse moi en douter, dit-il. Cette fille m'a fait perdre ma meilleure pièce, ma pièce maîtresse. Crois moi, elle te rejoindra bientôt lorsque j'en aurais terminé avec toi.

Je fis un bon en avant, aveuglé par la colère que ces derniers mots avait provoquée. Ma vitesse m'étonna moi même et lorsque mon poing parvint à son masque, il ne rencontra pas le vide mais bel et bien un corps consistant, qui s'effondra plusieurs mètres plus loin après le choc. Je ne le laissai pas se relever et fut sur lui en quelques instants, mes sharingans s'étant élevés au stade du Mangekyou. Je composait rapidement mes mudras et m'écriai:

- Katon - Goryuka no Jutsu!

Mais mon feu n'atteignit pas sa cible. Du moins, pas complètement. J'eus le temps de voir la manche du bras gauche de Madara s'enflammer avant qu'il disparaisse à nouveau dans un tourbillon. Je m'immobilisai et poussai un cri de rage.

- Arrête ça!, hurlai-je en abandonnant le vouvoiement. Si tu es aussi fort que tu le dis, cesse de disparaître et affronte moi!

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il existe plusieurs formes de puissance?, demanda une voix derrière mon oreille.

Je me retournai mais il n'y avait personne. Soudain, il apparut de nouveau, plusieurs mètres au dessus de moi. Son masque était fendu en son centre, là où je l'avais frappé.

- Autrefois, expliqua-t-il, j'étais puissant dans tous les domaines. Mais, comme tu l'as rappelé, j'ai perdu une partie de ces pouvoirs après mon combat contre le premier Hokage. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus aussi fort qu'avant, mais les capacités qu'il me reste demeurent uniques. C'est pour cela que tu ne pourras pas me vaincre.

- C'est ce qu'on verra..., dis-je, dubitatif.

- C'est déjà tout vu.

Il disparut de nouveau et réapparut derrière moi quelques instants plus tard. Je voulus l'atteindre d'un coup de mon épée, mais il évita une nouvelle fois le coup. Je tentai de laisser la colère me dominer, sachant très bien qu'elle avait toujours été le facteur décisif lors des combats que j'avais remporté. Mais d'un autre côté, je savais aussi que je ne désirais pas vaincre Madara en laissant la haine me submerger. Je devais être capable de me contrôler et de décupler mes capacités dans le même temps. J'étais également convaincu qu'il ne servirait à rien d'utiliser de puissantes attaques offensives tant que je ne détiendrais pas le secret de ses déplacements, ce ne serait que du chakra dépensé inutilement. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était continuer à l'observer tout en prenant garde à ne pas tomber dans l'un de ses pièges. Rapidement cependant, je commençais à m'essouffler.

- Comprends-tu maintenant le sens de mes paroles?, m'interrogea Madara tandis que je me fatiguais de plus en plus. Si tu ne peux pas m'atteindre, le combat est joué d'avance, tu ne crois pas?

Je ne répondis rien, préférant économiser mes forces jusqu'au bout. Je me contentai de l'observer à travers mes pupilles rouges qui, malgré leur pouvoir, ne parvenaient pas à trouver une véritable faille dans sa défense ultime. J'avais vu qu'il se matérialisait un court instant avant toute attaque offensive mais il devait se douter que je comprendrais cela car il se retenait de m'attaquer. Sa meilleure attaque, en cet instant, était sa défense, et il attendait que je m'épuise pour me porter un coup fatal. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire une fois de plus, il était hors de question que je rentre dans son jeu. Mais comment parvenir à lui porter un coup décisif?

Tout en continuant de l'attaquer vainement, j'essayais de mettre au point une stratégie mais les options que j'aurais utilisé contre n'importe quel autre adversaire ne m'auraient été d'aucune utilité dans ces circonstances. Je pouvais le surpasser de vitesse quelques secondes, le temps de le frapper comme je l'avais fais plus tôt, mais je savais que je ne gagnerais pas ce combat de cette façon. Je ne l'aurais qu'en atteignant ses points vitaux. Seulement je n'étais pas sur que cela même suffirait à le tuer.

Je ne pu réfléchir plus longtemps, car subitement mon ennemi me fis face. J'eus à peine le temps de lire sa détermination dans ses yeux qu'il était derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement et interceptai de justesse son kunai pointé dans le creux de mes omoplates. Je retournai la situation de façon à tenir l'arme dans ma main et la lançai aussi rapidement que possible en direction de mon assaillant. Celui ci l'évita d'un bond, guère troublé. Je compris immédiatement qu'il avait prévu que je l'intercepte. A peine m'étais-je fait cette réflexion que je pris appui sur la branche la plu proche et me propulsai dans les airs, de façon à éviter les dizaines de shurikens qui surgissaient derrière mon dos. Ainsi, son attaque n'avaient été qu'un moyen de détourner mon attention et son unique but était que je tourne le dos à son piège. Me prenait-il pour un débutant?

- Tu croyais vraiment que cela allait marcher?, ricanai-je.

- Oh non, je connais tes capacités, me répondit-il calmement.

- Que...?

Ma phrase ne s'acheva pas, car soudain, Madara explosa en une multitude de kunai qui filaient dans ma direction. Stupéfait de m'être fait avoir par son illusion, je ne réagis pas aussi vite que je l'aurais voulu. Je portai mes bras devant mon visage pour me protéger du flot de kunai qui étaient déjà à moins de dix centimètres de l'endroit où je me tenais. La douleur arriva rapidement mais heureusement je sentais que je n'étais pas gravement blessé. Serrant les dents, je retirai un des kunai qui s'était planté dans le muscle de mon avant-bras et le jetai à terre, pestant contre mon adversaire qui avait de nouveau disparu. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de m'attaquer si soudainement, lui qui avait eu une attitude si passive jusqu'à présent? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu me tromper alors que je disposais d'un sharingan plus évolué que le sien?

- Surpris, n'est ce pas?, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournai et lui lançai un regard noir, espérant qu'il ne décèlerait pas à quel point j'étais troublé.

- Tu comprends bien, continua Madara, que mon sharingan n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît. Ne me sous-estime pas.

- Simple ou pas, il ne peut faire le poids contre mes yeux, répliquai-je.

- Seulement tes yeux se fatiguent, contrattaqua-t-il, tandis que les miens sont inépuisables. Nous verrons qui du puissant et de l'endurant remportera ce combat. Il est temps de cesser ce jeu stupide et de mettre un terme à tout ceci.

- Je suis du même avis, dis-je.

Convaincu que cet échange risquait d'être le dernier, nous nous affrontâmes du regard une dernière fois, tentative muette d'intimider une dernière fois notre adversaire avant d'entamer ce que nous savions être le véritable combat.

* * *

C'est la fin de ce chapitre là! Mais le chapitre 4 est tout de suite derrière! Si, si, même pas besoin d'attendre deux semaines (au moins) pour l'avoir! :D


	5. Chapitre 4

Bon et bien voici le quatrième chapitre, déjà! Je n'avance pas très vite, mais il faut dire que j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce combat... Ce n'est pas du point de vue de la narration, mais bien de l'imagination que je coince. Car on ne sait pas grand chose en définitive sur Madara et ses techniques dans le manga, donc bon je dois faire avec... =P Mais j'ai déjà un idée à peu près complète de la suite des évènements, rassurez-vous!

* * *

Notre combat durait depuis de nombreuses minutes, mais aucun n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. J'avais réussi à atteindre mon adversaire plusieurs fois, en devenant à la fois rapide et imprévisible, mais aucun des mes coups n'avaient eu beaucoup d'effets sur le vieil Uchiwa. Quant à lui il faisait preuve d'une grande ingéniosité, signe de son expérience en matière de combat, mais mes yeux me permettaient toujours d'éviter un coup fatal.

Cependant, ma vue se brouillait. Je n'avais utilisé aucune des facultés propres au mangekyou sharingan – convaincu qu'Amaterasu, Susanoo ou même Tsukuyomi ne me seraient d'aucune utilité contre cet homme qui connaissait déjà toutes les facettes de ces techniques – mais je ne pouvais conserver ces pupilles pendant longtemps malgré cela. J'étais persuadé que sans mon mangekyou sharingan, Madara prendrait immédiatement le dessus. Mon empressement à conclure ce combat le plus vite possible m'entraîna à commettre toujours plus d'erreurs et je finis par être sérieusement touché à l'abdomen.

Ma blessure gênait ma respiration et accentuait ainsi le malaise de ma vue. Le sang ruisselait de la plaie par épisodes, sans que cela soit trop inquiétant malgré tout. Mais j'avais là un handicap qui risquait de faire pencher la balance en faveur de mon adversaire. Celui ci semblait prendre plaisir à la situation et je voyais à son attitude souple et déterminée qu'il était désormais persuadé de remporter le combat. Je bouillais de rage.

Une idée me vint alors à l'esprit. Profitant de l'attaque de Madara, je me laissai tomber dans les buissons et entreprit rapidement de créer trois clones, tout en leur recommandant de se diviser eux mêmes en trois lorsqu'ils seraient éloignés les uns des autres. Je n'avais pas l'intention de les présenter aux yeux de mon adversaire, qui découvrirait tout de suite la supercherie. Je me relevai et fit semblant d'attaquer tout en envoyant l'un de ces clones derrière un arbre proche, de façon à ce que Madara le voit et croit à un piège. Mon poing rencontra sa tempe et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ceux ci se posèrent immédiatement sur mon clone. Imperceptiblement, son corps se positionna de façon à se défendre contre lui et c'est à cet instant que j'envoyais mon deuxième bunshin dans son dos, armé de l'épée chidori.

Le vieil Uchiwa se retourna brusquement et eut le temps de se dématérialiser mais je savais précisément où il allait réapparaitre. En observant ses déplacements, j'avais remarqué qu'ils suivaient un schéma précis. Lorsqu'il se sentait acculé, il se rematérialisait toujours là où le danger lui paraissait moindre. J'avais pris garde de conserver à peu près le même emplacement et analysé ses mouvements durant quelques minutes, ce qui m'avait permis de dresser une carte plus ou moins exacte des endroits de prédilection de ses réapparitions. Il y en avait sept, chacun faisant à peu près vingt mètres carrés de surface. J'avais placé un clone embusqué dans chacun des ces lieux.

Lorsque Madara réapparut, il fut immédiatement assailli par le clone armé lui aussi de l'épée chidori, situé à deux pas derrière lui. Malheureusement, mon ennemi se rendit compte du leurre plus tôt que je ne l'aurais cru et il se dématérialisa à l'instant où l'épée rencontrait son flanc. Mon clone eut cependant le temps de le blesser à défaut de l'avoir tué. Madara réapparut à un autre endroit, où un autre clone l'attaqua à son tour, le blessant à la jambe. La douleur le fit hésiter un quart de seconde, suffisamment pour que je sois à son niveau et lui assène un coup de pied violent à l'épaule. Il tomba à terre mais ne se releva pas. Il disparut pour réapparaitre le plus loin possible de moi. Du sang jaillissaient de ses deux blessures, par flots réguliers, mais il semblait n'avoir rien perdu de sa superbe.

De mon côté, j'avais utilisé une certaine quantité de chakra et mes yeux menaçaient de s'éteindre à chaque instant. Nous étions tous deux dans un état qui laissait présager que la fin du combat n'était pas loin.

Soudain un éclair jaune passa devant le visage de Madara et, à l'instant où son corps s'écrasait contre le sol, je vis son masque se briser en deux et disparaître derrière un buisson. Je regardai sans comprendre l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt, pour m'apercevoir qu'à sa place se tenait Naruto. Naruto qui aurait du être en ce moment même aux frontières du pays du feu.  
Ses yeux étaient cernés de rouge, révélant son mode ermite, et son regard vif était fixé sur l'homme qu'il venait d'envoyer contre le sol.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Naruto!, m'exclamai-je, hors de moi. J'espère que...

Je regardai dans toutes les directions, à l'affut du moindre geste laissant présager que quelqu'un d'autre serait avec lui. Quelqu'un que je ne souhaitais pas voir dans les parages. Il se tourna vers moi et fut à mes côtés en un instant, souriant calmement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a que moi, dit-il. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser affronter ce type tout seul? Allons, Sasuke, tu me connais bien pourtant.

- Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre que tu n'as aucune chance contre lui, m'énervai-je. Seul un détenteur du sharingan peut...

- … vaincre un détenteur du sharingan, acheva-t-il, moqueur. Je sais déjà tout ça. Mais je me suis souvenu de quelque chose.

- De quoi tu..., commençai-je.

Je fus interrompu par l'arrivée de Madara, qui lança:

- Naruto! Quelle surprise! Décidément, tu ne lâches jamais Sasuke d'une semelle...

- Mince! Je comprends pourquoi tu portais un masque!, s'exclama Naruto, insensible à la provocation de l'adversaire.

En effet, sous son masque Madara avait une peau ridée, blanche, tendue par endroit sur ses os. Les poches sous ses yeux lui donnaient l'air usé bien que l'éclat de ses pupilles dépeignent clairement sa véritable nature. En réalité, ses yeux semblaient être le seul élément vivant de ce visage cadavérique.

Notre ennemi resta indifférent à la remarque de Naruto et se contenta de me fixer avec insistance. Finalement il se mit à rire avec bonne humeur et me demanda:

- Alors Sasuke, tu vas laisser ton ami prendre ta défense? N'es-tu donc pas capable de me vaincre seul?

- Il a raison, dis-je en faisant face à Naruto. Rentre à Konoha. Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité.

- Pourtant, je pense avoir ce qu'il te faut pour vaincre le vieux, répliqua Naruto.

Il désigna Madara du sommet de sa tête en essayant de revêtir une expression significative, que je ne parvins pas à comprendre. Que voulait-il dire? Serait-il possible que Naruto possède en lui le pouvoir de vaincre le vieil Uchiwa? Ce ne pouvait être Kyuubi puisque celui ci pouvait être contrôlé par le sharingan.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, m'énervai-je. De toute façon, va-t-en, c'est à moi d'en finir avec lui.

- Tu devrais m'écouter quand même, tenta Naruto. Cela concerne Itachi.

Je me tournai vers lui sans saisir où il voulait en venir. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas m'expliquer cela ici. Nous n'avions pas le temps de discuter et le fait que Madara ne nous ai pas encore attaqués ne me plaisait pas, il devait préparer quelque chose.

- Sois le plus bref possible, ordonnai-je à mon camarade.

- Ce sera rapide, assura-t-il. Il y a quelque temps, avant que tu ne combattes ton frère, je l'ai rencontré dans les bois. Malgré mes précautions, il a réussi à créer son illusion, à l'issue de laquelle il m'a...

- Ce n'était qu'une illusion, ça n'a pas d'importance!, m'insurgeai-je devant sa naïveté.

- Laisse moi finir, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Cela peut paraître étrange mais un de ses corbeaux m'est entré dans la gorge et au même instant ton frère disait me transmettre une partie de ses pouvoirs. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait pour le jour où une situation comme celle ci se présenterait. Je n'y ai jamais prêté grand d'intérêt mais depuis que je connais l'histoire d'Itachi, je suis persuadé qu'il n'a pas fait cela par hasard.

Je restai songeur face à ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer. Itachi lui aurait légué quelque chose? Il y avait en effet de fortes chances pour que ce soit un moyen de se défendre contre Madara. Il m'avait déjà fait don de l'Amaterasu de façon à ce qu'il se déclenche lorsque j'aurais croisé le regard du vieil Uchiwa. Mais il craignait que celui-ci trouve le moyen d'y échapper et me manipule de façon à ce que je ne me retourne pas contre lui, c'est pourquoi il a pris la précaution de transmettre également quelque chose à Naruto. Il savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas l'idée de me ramener au village et que pour cela il devrait affronter Madara un jour ou l'autre.

- Et ce serait vraiment bête que tu ne profites pas de l'occasion, continuai Naruto, parce qu'Itachi m'a peut être transmis un pouvoir génial que personne ne connait!

Il était ravi, cela se voyait clairement à son expression. Il aurait été idiot de demander à Naruto de partir alors qu'il détenait peut être la clé de ce combat. Même si cela ne me plaisait pas de devoir renoncer à affronter seul mon adversaire, je ne pouvais mettre en péril l'avenir du monde shinobi pour une simple question de fierté.

- Très bien, tu restes, concédai-je. Mais si tu t'aperçois que tu ne peux finalement pas m'être utile, tu t'en vas.

- Comptes là dessus, Sasuke, répondit-il d'un air sérieux.

- Tu ne le feras pas, compris-je.

- Tu sais bien que non, rit-il en prenant position pour le combat.

Madara, qui ne nous avait pas quittés des yeux tout au long de notre dialogue, hocha la tête et lança:

- Enfin, vous avez fini de discuter! Je n'ai rien raté bien sûr, vous vous en doutez. Voyons ce que ce cher Itachi a trouvé pour me déjouer!

Son assurance me déstabilisa, mais je tâchai, du plus profond de mon être, de faire confiance à la prévoyance de mon frère.

* * *

Cette fois c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Je pense que ce combat durera encore un chapitre, mais il me reste encore à déterminer de quelle façon je vais le conclure... xD Bon, j'y travaille activement!  
J'ai voulu faire intervenir Naruto, même si je n'en avais pas l'intention au départ. J'ai repenser à la scène où Itachi fait ce truc bizarre avec le corbeau et je me suis dit que j'avais là une idée à exploiter =) Et puis, au fond, cela n'aurait pas correspondu à Naruto de rentrer tranquillement à Konoha, même par respect pour la décision de Sasuke ^^

Voila, j'espère que ces deux chapitres vous auront plu. Je fais mon possible =)

A bientôt!


	6. Chapitre 5

Hello, everyone!

Oui, oui, vous pouvez le dire, il est vite là ce nouveau chapitre! Mais j'ai beaucoup écrit ce week end, pas uniquement sur cette fiction d'ailleurs =) J'ai entamé une schoolfic très particulière, car son ambiance est bien loin de la gaieté mêlée d'insouciance que l'on peut rencontrer dans ce genre de fiction habituellement. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus pour le moment. En tout cas, cela me fait donc deux fictions entamées en plus de celle ci! Je ne sais pas laquelle je mettrai en première lorsque j'aurais totalement achevé mon histoire actuelle, ce sera à voir... Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, voici le chapitre 5! ;)

* * *

Rares sont les jours où le corbeau vole seul

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas les mêmes yeux que toi?, demanda Naruto. Je veux dire, ses sharingans sont tout ce qu'il ya de plus simples.

- Ils ne sont pas aussi inoffensifs que tu sembles le croire, niai-je. Je me suis moi aussi demandé pourquoi il n'utilisait pas son mangekyou mais j'imagine qu'il ne peut plus s'en servir impunément. Ou peut être qu'il ne peut pas l'utiliser contre moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?, s'étonna Naruto.

- Peut être que les précautions qu'a pris mon frère vont plus loin que ce que je pensais, dis-je.

- Quelle perspicacité!, s'enthousiasma Madara. Tu penses bien que si j'avais pu me servir du mangekyou j'en aurais terminé avec toi depuis longtemps! Mais il semble qu'Itachi ait été plus malin que moi...

Avec tous ces avantages de notre côté, nous ne pouvions plus nous permettre de perdre. Mon sharingan s'affaiblissait un peu plus chaque seconde mais je pouvais encore le maintenir un certain temps. Pas plus de quelques minutes, cependant. Il nous faudrait en finir avec notre adversaire dans ce laps de temps.

- Naruto, dis-je, tu dois faire attention à ne pas tomber dans un genjutsu. Ses yeux ne sont pas au maximum de leur puissance, mais leur pouvoir est anormalement grand malgré cela.

- D'accord, dit-il.

Après toutes ces années, nous allions de nouveau nous battre cote à cote. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis que j'avais quitté Konoha. J'espérais que notre esprit d'équipe n'aurait pas trop souffert de ces années de séparation. Je lui lançai un regard tout en hochant la tête, et nous disparurent dans l'épaisseur de la végétation. Madara n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement, se contentant de rester debout dans l'attente de l'assaut. En l'absence de son masque, je pouvais percevoir son expression concentrée. Il ne plaisantait plus.

Tapi derrière un arbre, j'observai mon ennemi et attendit qu'une occasion se présente. Je ne pouvais dire où se trouvait Naruto mais j'espérais qu'il saurait agir au bon moment et avec prudence. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, après tout il avait vaincu Pain.

Soudain, je le vis surgir devant Madara. Quel idiot! Je lui avais dit de prendre garde aux yeux de notre ennemi et il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de l'attaquer de face! Le vieil Uchiwa se tourna vers lui et j'étais persuadé qu'il usait à cet instant de son pouvoir hypnotique. Je m'apprêtai à venir à l'aide de Naruto lorsque je vis le poing de celui ci s'écraser sur le front de notre adversaire, l'envoyant à terre pour la deuxième fois. A l'instant où le choc eut lieu, j'entendis notre ennemi poussait un cri de surprise et, lorsqu'il ressurgit devant nous, il souriait amèrement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais!, s'extasia Naruto. Le sharingan n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur moi désormais!

- Quoi?, m'étonnai-je.

- J'avais imaginé que ce fameux pouvoir consistait à ça depuis le début, expliqua mon ami, mais il fallait d'abord que j'en ai la preuve. Je savais que si je tombais sous l'illusion de Madara tu serais là pour m'en sortir, alors j'ai pris le risque. Mais j'avais raison.

Malgré moi, un faible sourire étira mes lèvres tandis que je me tournai vers notre adversaire.

- Que penses-tu de cela Madara?, dis-je. Ton sharingan ne te seras d'aucun secours.

- Il semblerait en effet, concéda-t-il. Mais laissez moi vous montrer quelque chose.

A mon grand étonnement, il effectua une série de mudras et je me sentis aspiré dans un trou noir, toute la forêt aux alentours disparaissant dans un tourbillon infini.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?, demanda la voix de Naruto non loin de moi.

Je compris alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion car, si j'avais pour ma part été victime du pouvoir de Madara peu de temps auparavant, je savais désormais que Naruto y était insensible.  
Nous arrivâmes en un lieu emplit de ténèbres, je ne pouvais rien discerner autour de moi car tout était noir. A n'en pas douter, Madara nous avait caché ce jutsu, attendant le moment de l'utiliser. Nous devions être dans une dimension parallèle. Soudain, sa voix résonna, semblant provenir de partout:

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais devenu un vieillard impotent, Sasuke? Mais je suis encore capable de faire quelques petites choses, comme tu peux le voir.

Je grognai et tâtai le sol à la recherche d'un matériau inflammable, mais ne trouvait que du vide sous mes pieds. En désespoir de cause, je lançai mon sort droit devant moi:

- Katon - Gokakyu no jutsu!

La lumière de mon feu éclaira l'espace durant quelques instants, mais ne me permit pas d'avoir une idée plus précise du lieu où nous nous trouvions. Puis un bref cri de surprise retentit.

- Fais attention Sasuke, tu as bien failli me cramer!, s'offusqua Naruto.

J'entendis la voix malsaine de Madara résonner tandis qu'il riait.

- Je vous conseille de réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit, dit-il, si vous ne voulez pas vous blesser mutuellement!

Un frôlement sur mon épaule m'indiqua que Naruto m'avait rejoint mais cela ne me rassura nullement. Nous étions en mauvaise posture et je ne parvenais pas à cet instant à déterminer de quelle façon nous pourrions nous en sortir.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on est dans une sorte de dimension parallèle, dit Naruto à mon côté. Kakashi m'a parlé des capacités de ce type.

- Belle constatation, raillai-je, mais ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici, continua mon ami.

- Je n'en vois qu'un, dis-je, il faut éliminer Madara.

- Qu'est ce qui te dis qu'on ne restera pas coincés ici même une fois qu'il sera mort?

- Moi, gronda la voix de notre ennemi. C'est uniquement parce que vous êtes rattachés à ma présence que vous êtes ici, si je disparais vous rentrerez tranquillement dans votre monde.

- Pourquoi nous dis-tu ça?, demandai-je d'une voix méfiante.

- C'est pourtant simple Sasuke, expliqua la voix, vous n'avez aucune chance de sortir d'ici.

- Attends que l'on te mette la main dessus!, s'exclama Naruto et je le sentis pivoter sur lui même dans toutes les directions.

- Malheureusement, c'est impossible, dit Madara. Je vous laisse le loisir de vous en rendre compte par vous mêmes.

Puis ce fut le silence total. Irrité, je désactivai mon sharingan afin de donner un peu de repos à mes yeux, puis j'essayai de faire le point sur la situation mais j'eus beau envisager toutes les possibilités, aucune ne me semblait réalisable. Tout d'abord, il nous fallait trouver Madara ce qui, compte tenu de l'obscurité totale, risquait d'être difficile. En émettant l'hypothèse que nous parvenions jusqu'à lui, il faudrait encore le vaincre et le problème restait le même que lorsque nous étions dans la forêt.  
Toutefois, le fait qu'il ait pris la précaution de nous transporter à cet endroit prouvait sa crainte à notre égard. C'était un point non négligeable qui me mettait en confiance malgré les circonstances qui n'étaient pas favorables.  
Soudain, Naruto me tira la manche.

- Quoi?, dis-je d'une voix plus sèche que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

- Par là, dit-il en m'attirant à sa suite.

- Attends, ça ne sert à rien d'avancer sans réfléchir.

- Je sais ce que je fais, répondit-il simplement en accentuant sa pression sur ma manche.

- Comment peux-tu dire que l'on doit aller par là? Tout est aussi noir là bas qu'ici.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis certain que c'est la bonne direction, suis moi.

Indécis, je le suivis tout en restant attentif aux alentours. Naruto pressa le pas, jusqu'à courir et je tâchai de ne pas perdre sa trace. Au bout d'une minute, je le saisis à mon tour par son vêtement et le stoppai dans sa course.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fais?, demandai-je d'une voix énervée.

- Je vais là où mon intuition me dit d'aller, répondit Naruto.

- C'est absurde, décrétai-je en partant dans la direction opposée.

Il me retint fermement par le bras.

- C'est différent. Là, c'est comme si j'étais attiré dans cette direction. Comme par un aimant.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas le moment de...

Mais brusquement, j'entendis un croassement de corbeau et des battements d'ailes résonnèrent dans l'espace qui nous environnaient. Ils semblèrent se diriger dans la direction que suivait Naruto et je les entendis s'éloigner de plus en plus, jusqu'à disparaître.

- C'était quoi ça?, demanda Naruto.

- Je ne sais pas, mais cela semble confirmer ce que tu pensais. Allons par là.

Tout en avançant, je songeai que le sentiment de certitude de Naruto quant au chemin à suivre ainsi que les bruits du corbeau coïncidaient étrangement. Comme si cet oiseau était apparu pour chasser mes doutes sur ce que m'affirmait mon compagnon. Était-ce possible que...? Exprimant oralement mes pensées silencieuses, Naruto demanda:

- Tu crois que ce que m'a transmis ton frère me permet aussi de savoir où se trouve Madara à n'importe quel moment?

- Probablement, répondis-je.

Après tout, mon frère avait fait en sorte qu'Amaterasu reconnaisse le sharingan de Madara et s'active le cas échéant. Il n'était donc pas impossible qu'il ait procédé de la même façon pour ces étranges pouvoirs qu'il avait transmis à Naruto. J'avais d'abord pensé que ceux-ci permettaient simplement à leur détenteur de résister au sharingan, mais visiblement cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Quelles autre facultés Itachi avait-il donné par le biais de ce corbeau?

Il semblait étrange que Madara n'ait pas réagi à cette nouvelle information, car j'étais persuadé qu'il avait entendu. Je m'interrogeai sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire lorsque Naruto poussa soudainement une exclamation étouffée devant moi. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il se passait lorsque mon visage rencontra à son tour une surface dure qui m'arrêta net. Je glissai mes mains le long de ce mur froid et invisible, cherchant une faille que je ne trouvai pas. Alors, je me tournai vers Naruto et demandai:

- Et maintenant?


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2011! Oulala, que le temps passe viiiite =O Bref, cette fois j'ai mis du temps mais finalement le voila! Ce chapitre 6 est relativement long par rapport aux autres, mais je devais absolumement faire rentrer toutes les informations du chapitre. Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Naruto était silencieux mais je sentais sa présence à mon côté. Il devait chercher à exploiter au mieux sa nouvelle capacité malgré la présence de ce mur qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. En dépit des efforts déployés pour trouver un moyen de contourner cet obstacle, j'avais fini par admettre que nous ne pourrions pas passer de l'autre côté en suivant une méthode ordinaire. Mon chidori n'avait pas réussi à endommager la surface lisse qui se dressait devant moi et, dans un souci d'économie de mon chakra, je n'avais pas insisté. Seulement, la lumière des éclairs m'avait permis d'apercevoir les traits de Naruto, soucieux et tendus. Itachi n'avait visiblement rien prévu pour faire face à cette situation.

- Je ne ressens plus rien, grommela mon camarade, à croire que ce mur est apparu dans l'unique but de nous empêcher de continuer.

- C'est surement le cas, approuvai-je. Trouvons autre chose, Madara veut nous faire croire qu'il contrôle tout et je déteste ça.

- De toute façon il sera bien forcé de se montrer lorsqu'il voudra attaquer, décréta Naruto alors que je l'entendais se laisser glisser contre le mur.

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, des boules de feu dont l'organisation ne m'était pas étrangère, car appartenant à la technique de la balsamine, surgirent de nulle part et s'écrasèrent contre la surface invisible du mur derrière nous. Les flammes léchèrent la paroi infranchissable et leur crépitement s'atténua peu à peu jusqu'à ce que la dernière lueur du feu disparaisse, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits et les ténèbres s'écraser un peu plus lourdement sur nos épaules. J'abattis un poing rageur sur le sol avant de me laisser tomber au côté de Naruto en poussant un soupir. Comment allions-nous sortir de là?

- Eh bien, vous abandonnez déjà la partie?, résonna la voix de Madara. Vous me décevez beaucoup, jeunes gens.

- La ferme, grogna Naruto. Pourquoi est ce que tu prends ton temps comme ça? Finis-en avec nous ou tu risques de le regretter!

- Tu n'es pas en position de proférer des menaces, se moqua notre ennemi. Je préfère vous tuer à mon rythme, puisqu'à partir du moment où vous avez pénétré dans cette dimension il n'y a plus eu aucun espoir de victoire pour vous.

- Ne parle pas trop vite, marmonna Naruto en baissant la voix.

- Tu penses que notre très regretté Itachi t'as donné le moyen de me défaire?, ricana le vieil homme. Voyons, s'il avait un tel pouvoir, il m'aurait éliminé lui même et n'aurait pas confié cette tâche à deux gamins comme vous.

Ce qu'il disait était vrai. Itachi souhaitait ardemment la mort de notre aïeul mais s'il avait eu la faculté de le battre, pourquoi m'aurait-il accordé de le tuer après avoir cédé une partie de ses pouvoirs à Naruto? Car il nous avait clairement donné les moyens de vaincre Madara, d'une part en me permettant par son meurtre d'acquérir le Mangekyou Sharingan et d'autre part en donnant à Naruto les atouts nécessaires au combat contre un Uchiwa. Et plus précisément contre cet Uchiwa.

Il était évident que ce qu'il avait légué à Naruto ne lui permettrait pas de défaire Madara sans aucun effort. Si cela avait été possible Itachi l'aurait fait lui même, il n'aurait pas souhaité qu'un autre que lui en finisse avec le vieil homme qui menaçait tant Konoha, le village pour lequel il avait tout sacrifié. En revanche, il m'apparaissait de plus en plus probable que mon frère ait agit ainsi pour Naruto et moi même dans l'intention que l'on unisse nos forces contre Madara. Il avait peut être prévu qu'il deviendrait notre ennemi commun. Cependant, par mesure de précaution, il avait du accorder davantage de pouvoirs à Naruto car il était, dans son cas, persuadé de son intention d'en finir avec Akatsuki et de me venir en aide par tous les moyens. Suivant ce raisonnement, nous avions tous deux les moyens d'éliminer Madara. Et si nous unissions nos forces, nous étions presque assuré de le tuer...

Unir nos forces... Quelles étaient nos qualités respectives au combat? Pour ma part j'étais persuadé que mon plus grand atout était mon Mangekyou Sharingan ainsi que ma connaissance des techniques propres aux Uchiwa. Mais quelle était la force de Naruto? Même s'il était un Jinchuuriki, qui plus est celui de Kyuubi, le plus puissant des démons à queues, ce dernier était aisément contrôlable par la famille Uchiwa et ne pouvait donc pas être un avantage dans cet affrontement. En revanche la présence de Kyuubi conférait à Naruto une réserve presque infinie de chakra. Il disposait également de son mode sennin qui l'avait rendu assez puissant pour vaincre Pein. Bien entendu, il ne fallait pas négliger sa légendaire imprévisibilité ainsi que sa volonté inébranlable.

Cette pensée me rappela notre affrontement lors de mon départ et je revis avec quelle détermination Naruto s'était battu pour me faire revenir sur ma décision et me ramener au village. Il avait même partiellement laissé Kyuubi prendre possession de sa volonté. L'image de Naruto englobé par une matière rougeâtre qui épousait parfaitement la forme de son corps s'insinua dans mon esprit et soudain, une idée commença à se construire.

Notre seule chance de vaincre Madara, s'était de le forcer à se montrer, or quelle était la meilleure façon de le faire sinon de lui présenter Kyuubi? S'il nous laissait dans le noir sans intervenir, c'était bien évidemment dans l'espoir que Naruto s'énerve et laisse Kyuubi prendre le dessus! Il ne pouvait pas tuer l'un sans l'autre, il avait donc besoin de récupérer Kyuubi avant de tuer Naruto. Seulement, il préférait attendre que le démon renard fasse surface pour pouvoir le contrôler et le retirer plus facilement. Comment ne l'avais-je pas deviné?  
Donc, si nous voulions que Madara apparaisse, il allait falloir laisser Kyuubi sortir quelques instants. Naruto serait-il d'accord? En ce qui concernait Kyuubi, je savais qu'en tant qu'Uchiwa je n'aurais aucun mal à le convaincre. Il restait désormais à prévenir Naruto, sans que Madara n'entende. Pour ça, j'avais déjà la solution.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois où j'étais venu en ce lieu. Les grilles immenses se dressaient devant moi, abritant un danger qui préférait encore se dissimuler dans la pénombre de sa prison. L'air était alourdi par une odeur fétide accentuée par la chaleur oppressante et pesante et une lueur rouge lézardait sur les murs décrépis, donnant à l'endroit une dimension irréelle et inquiétante. Mes pieds trempaient dans un liquide noirâtre et chacun de mes pas résonnait à l'infini entre les murs qui menaient à la vaste entrée.  
Très vite des bruits d'éclaboussures me signalèrent que quelqu'un se dirigeait vers moi en courant et je scrutais attentivement les ténèbres, tournant le dos à la haute porte. Naruto surgit, essoufflé par sa course, les yeux à la fois remplis d'inquiétude et d'espoir.

- J'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure façon de te parler sans que Madara puisse entendre, me justifiai-je. Et puis, il faut aussi que je dise deux mots à ton ami.

Je désignai la porte d'un mouvement de tête. Naruto m'avait rejoint et demanda:

- Tu as trouvé une solution?

- J'ai peut être un moyen de forcer Madara à se montrer, opinai-je.

Je lui fis part de ma théorie concernant Kyuubi, et de ce que j'envisageais une fois que Madara nous ferait face.

- Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il ne fasse rien, dit Naruto. En fait il attendait que Kyuubi apparaisse... Cela serait surement arrivé si tu n'avais pas compris avant.

- Nous opèrerons comme je te l'ai dis, c'est notre unique opportunité. Si nous n'arrivons pas à le tuer à ce moment là, nous serons probablement perdus.

Naruto hocha gravement la tête, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Il était prêt à agir comme je le lui demandais, mais je devinais que la perspective de se laisser dominer par Kyuubi, même pour un court instant, ne l'enchantait pas.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à convaincre celui là, dis-je en me dirigeant vers les grilles.

A peine avais-je fait quelques pas qu'un grondement se fit entendre derrière la porte et qu'une paire d'yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues apparurent.

- Que me veux-tu, Uchiwa?

- Montre toi Kyuubi, ordonna Naruto. Nous avons quelque chose à te demander.

- Et pourquoi vous obéirais-je? Je t'ai souvent prêté ma force, Naruto, mais tu n'en as plus voulu depuis des années. Je ne gagne rien à vous écouter.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et l'haleine chaude du renard sembla s'éloigner lorsque je m'écriai:

- Kyuubi, attends!

Le renard me vrilla des yeux et presque immédiatement son regard ne fut plus le même. J'avais activé mon Mangekyou sharingan, le démon était désormais sous mon contrôle.

- Je ne te demande qu'une chose, démon, dis-je. Lorsque Naruto te le demandera tu devras laisser ton chakra irradier de son corps. Je veux que l'on puisse sentir ta présence partout, mais tu feras seulement semblant de prendre le dessus. Attention cependant, lorsque Naruto estimera que tu as joué ton rôle, tu te retireras rapidement et sans objections.

- Maudits gamins! Je planterais volontiers mes crocs dans ta chair, Uchiwa!

- Tu m'as entendu? Il est dans ton intérêt d'agir ainsi, si tu ne tiens pas à revoir un certain Madara.

- Ais-je le choix? Mais sache qu'il ne me déplairait pas de retrouver Madara, afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir me contrôler!

- Je m'en chargerai pour toi, conclus-je.

Puis, mes sharingans toujours activés, je tournai le dos au démon et posai une main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

- On se revoit dehors, dis-je.

Lorsque je réintégrai mon corps Naruto semblait trembler à mon côté, mais je compris vite que c'était davantage dû à l'excitation qu'à l'appréhension. Nos regards se croisèrent et il hocha la tête, avant de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était méconnaissable. Son visage exprimait une rage immense et il se leva d'un coup en poussant un cri inhumain.

- Fais nous sortir, Madara!, s'exclama-t-il.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et lorsqu'il la releva, ses yeux bleus ordinaires avaient laissé la place aux pupilles écarlates de Kyuubi. Déjà l'enveloppe caractéristique de l'apparition de Kyuubi bouillait à différents endroits de son corps. Je me précipitai vers Naruto et lançai:

- Naruto, calme toi, tu ne vas pas laisser Kyuubi sortir! Ce n'est pas le moment!

- J'en peux plus, Sasuke! Je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma colère...

Il poussa de nouveau un cri furieux et se posta à quatre pattes. Une queue puis les oreilles du renard apparurent, suivis de la deuxième queue qui se précisa jusqu'à onduler au rythme de la première. Je me reculai d'un bond, tout en continuant à proférer des paroles censées calmer mon compagnon. Dans un autre temps je jetai des regards furtifs autour de moi, prêt à discerner la silhouette de Madara lorsqu'elle apparaitrait dans le léger halo de lumière que créait le chakra de Kyuubi.

Soudain, je le vis. Son visage semblait encore plus défait dans la pâleur rougeâtre qui l'enveloppait et ses traits avaient pris une expression de victoire mêlée de folie. Il était si convaincu d'avoir atteint son but qu'il ne se méfia même pas lorsque je me dirigeai lentement vers lui. Aussi vif que possible, je lui coupai la route et plantai mes yeux dans les siens, tout en criant:

- Maintenant, Naruto!

Puis j'attirai Madara dans mon Tsukuyomi. Je fus tout de suite soulagé de voir que le vieil Uchiwa n'était pas totalement insensible à cette technique et je le pris facilement au piège.

- Le Tsukuyomi n'a aucun secret pour moi, Sasuke, dit-il. Tu perds ton temps.

- Détrompe-toi, c'est toi qui perds ton temps, répliquai-je.

Par tous les moyens en ma possession, je tâchai de maintenir Madara dans le piège de mon illusion, l'empêchant de se concentrer en usant de cages, cordes, armes. Malgré tous mes efforts je ne parvins à le contenir que durant un jour d'illusion. Mais ce serait suffisant.

Lorsque j'arrêtai ma technique, je posai mes mains sur mes yeux, qui me faisaient atrocement souffrir. J'avais poussé les limites de leur utilisation à l'extrême. J'annulai le fonctionnement de mes sharingans et quand je rouvris les yeux, Naruto se tenait devant moi, les yeux cerclés de rouge, un Rasengan énorme au dessus de la tête. Malgré l'obscurité qui avait repris ses droits après qu'il ait résorbé Kyuubi, Naruto n'avait pas perdu de vue Madara, grâce à sa capacité à percevoir sa présence.

Son expression était concentrée et ses yeux fixaient notre adversaire qui était encore sous le coup des quelques secondes d'égarement qui suivent le Tsukuyomi. Même en tant qu'Uchiwa, il n'était pas épargné par ce temps d'accommodation à la réalité. Naruto ouvrit la bouche et, lentement, articula:

- Senpo. Cho Oodama Rasengan!

Puis il se précipita sur Madara qui prit l'attaque de plein fouet. L'espace fut alors soumis à de nombreux grésillements et des ouvertures dans le ciel obscur laissaient voir les cimes des arbres de notre monde. Je ne me laissai pas distraire et rapidement l'épée chidori fut entre mes doigts, alors que je m'élançai à mon tour sur notre ennemi. La lame transperça son corps sans difficulté et Madara ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

- Tu disais que je n'étais pas capable de te vaincre, dis-je. C'était peut être vrai. Mais l'union d'un Senju et d'un Uchiwa, ceux que tu as toujours souhaité voir s'opposer, peut vaincre n'importe qui.

La dimension de Madara s'estompa peu à peu, avant de disparaître totalement. Notre adversaire, cependant, n'avait pas poussé son dernier soupir. Il posait un regard vide sur moi, comme s'il me reprochait une dernière fois de n'avoir pas voulu rentrer dans son jeu. Prenant le risque de devenir à jamais aveugle, j'activais une dernière fois mon Mangekyou et lançait Amaterasu sur le corps mourant de Madara.

- Cette fois, tu n'échapperas pas aux flammes de mon frère, dis-je.

Mais alors que nous ne nous y attendions pas, le corps du vieil homme explosa et le souffle de l'explosion me projeta sur Naruto. Une lumière jaune nous aveugla, je fermai les yeux et poussai un cri de terreur en même temps que retentissait le dernier hurlement de Madara Uchiwa.

* * *

Bon et bien c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'imagine que vous devez avoir des envies de meurtres à mon égard après avoir lu ce chapitre... Mais bon, vous aurez le temps de vous y faire d'ici à ce que je poste le prochain! =)

Merci de me lire! A plus!

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2011! Oulala, que le temps passe viiiite =O Bref, cette fois j'ai mis du temps mais finalement le voila! Ce chapitre 6 est relativement long par rapport aux autres, mais je devais absolumement faire rentrer toutes les informations du chapitre. Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez!


	8. Chapter 7

Yo!

Figurez-vous que je suis en pleine révisions! Mais je n'arrive tout de même pas à me décrocher de mes textes, c'est quand même terrible non? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas une épreuve "fanfiction" aux partiels? Je suis sure que je cartonnerais... J'ai toujours dis que j'aurais du partir en L... :o  
Bref, voici le chapitre 7! Il y a un petit changement, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop surpris mais, pour les besoins de l'histoire j'étais obligée de passer par là! Vous comprendrez tout de suite en le lisant.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

  
- Sakura!

Quelqu'un tapait contre la porte de ma porte avec un acharnement disproportionné. Ne pouvait-on pas me laisser dormir? Rien qu'un petit peu... Après une semaine d'insomnie, on pouvait au moins m'accorder ce répit... D'après la force des coups qui redoublait, j'aurais dit que non... Lasse, vide et abattue, je trainai les pieds jusqu'à l'entrée de ma chambre et ouvrit le battant, levant sur mon visiteur un regard désincarné.

- Bonjour!, s'exclama Sai.

- Sai, tu sais quelle heure il est?, grommelai-je.

- Oui, il est huit heures sept du matin, répondit docilement mon coéquipier.

J'étais trop fatiguée pour lui expliquer que ma question n'avait pas pour but réel de connaître l'heure, mais bien de lui faire remarquer qu'on ne réveille pas les gens si tôt un dimanche matin. D'autant moins les personnes insomniaques. Et encore moins si les raisons de ladite insomnie sont le départ de l'homme qu'elle aime et de son meilleur ami vers un destin plus qu'incertain...

Naruto... Je le retenais, celui-là! Alors que nous avions quitté Sasuke et son équipe depuis quelques heures seulement, il m'avait subtilisé une de mes préparations et l'avait faite exploser à mes pieds pour que je m'endorme. Ensuite, il avait invoqué Gamakichi, m'avait fait rapatrier chez les crapauds qui s'étaient chargés de me ramener à Konoha... Tout ça pour rejoindre Sasuke et me laisser morte d'inquiétude! Le traître! J'avais bien essayé de les retrouver, interrogeant Tsunade-sama sur la localisation du repaire principal de l'Akatsuki, mais elle était restée évasive et avait mis un point d'honneur à me trouver une occupation à chaque instant, m'ôtant ainsi toute possibilité d'aller me renseigner ailleurs.

Après trois jours passés à me débattre, j'avais fini par admettre que même si l'on m'informait sur ce que je cherchais, je n'aurais pas le temps d'y arriver avant le début des combats. J'y serais éventuellement pour identifier les cadavres... Cette pensée provoqua le retour du nœud à l'estomac qui était devenu mon lot quotidien cette dernière semaine. Il ne fallait pas que je sois pessimiste! L'alliance de Naruto et Sasuke ne pouvait pas connaître de défaite, c'était évident.

Subitement, je me rendis compte que, planté devant moi, Sai attendait patiemment que je lui demande les raisons de sa visite. Il avait probablement lu quelque part qu'il était impoli de déranger une personne lorsqu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

- Tu voulais quelque chose?, l'interrogeai-je.

- Tsunade m'envoie te chercher, m'expliqua-t-il. Apparemment, il y a du nouveau.

Ces derniers jours je ne parlais que de mon inquiétude pour mes compagnons partis au combat. C'est pourquoi je devinais tout de suite que ce qu'il y avait de neuf avait un rapport étroit avec Sasuke, son équipe et Naruto.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt?, m'exclamai-je en me précipitant vers mon armoire.

Je demandai brièvement à Sai de se retourner et ne vérifiai même pas s'il s'était exécuté avant de retirer ma chemise de nuit et d'enfiler un t-shirt et un pantalon sans me soucier des accords de couleurs. Je me plantai devant le miroir et démêlai mes cheveux en deux coups de brosses, puis je saisis Sai par la manche et le traînai avec moi en bas, puis jusque dans la rue. Considérant le rythme de mon équipier trop lent à mon goût, je le lâchai au bout d'une dizaine de mètres et pris la direction du bureau de l'Hokage au pas de course. Cela ne faisait même pas un mois que la grande bataille de Konoha avait eu lieu, mais les principaux bâtiments avaient déjà été reconstruits et le village reprenait forme peu à peu.

Dans mon estomac, le noeud s'en donnait à coeur joie, tournant, malaxant, écrasant tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver tandis que mon coeur battait si vite que je n'aurais pas été surprise de le voir s'échapper de ma poitrine. Dans ma tête, les « Tout va bien, ils sont rentrés » et les « Pour qu'on vienne me chercher si tôt, c'est forcément une mauvaise nouvelle » se bousculaient sans ménagement, atténuant ou accentuant la force du noeud selon l'un ou l'autre cas.

Lorsque je poussai la porte du bureau avec violence – sans frapper évidemment – Kakashi-sensei était déjà là. Tsunade-sama leva un sourcil à mon entrée, ne goûtant visiblement pas au peu de considération dont j'avais fait preuve pour la fragilité de sa porte.

- Bonjour Tsunade-sama, bonjour Kakashi-sensei, dis-je d'une voix essoufflée.

Je tâchai de discerner un indice dans le regard de l'Hokage qui me permettrait de valider l'une ou l'autre des affirmations qui continuaient leur bataille silencieuse, bien à l'abri à l'intérieur de mon crâne, mais je ne lu dans ses yeux que son habituelle neutralité. Kakashi-sensei la considérait d'un air grave qui ne me disait rien de bon, mais je mis ça sur le compte de son inquiétude pour ses élèves.

Lorsque j'étais rentrée à Konoha, j'avais d'abord raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à l'Hokage, puis immédiatement après au maître de l'équipe 7. Lorsque j'avais cité quelques unes des paroles de Sasuke, je n'avais pas manqué de voir dans le regard du Juunin une étincelle de satisfaction. Notre maître n'était jamais très expressif, mais cette fois ci j'avais compris à quel point la désertion de Sasuke lui avait pesé autant qu'à Naruto et moi. L'idée de son retour au village le rendait heureux, même s'il faisait tout pour que cela ne se voit pas.

Ne faisant rien pour camoufler mon impatience, je rejoignis Kakashi-sensei en une grande foulée et observai Tsunade-sama d'un air torturé.

- Dites-moi ce que vous avez appris, s'il vous plait, demandai-je d'une voix suppliante.

- Cela risque de t'être difficile à entendre, répondit l'Hokage après quelques secondes de silence.

Je sentis le sol disparaître sous mes pieds et n'eus même pas le loisir d'écouter la suite de l'explication car déjà, la fatigue et le stress ayant eu raison de moi, je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, j'étais dans la pièce juxtaposée au bureau de Tsunade. Shizune était à mon chevet et elle afficha un sourire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de mon réveil. Je lu dans ses yeux à quel point elle compatissait à mon état. Mais cela ne changeait rien, je me fichais pas mal de son avis et d'ailleurs j'aurais voulu disparaître, immédiatement, et rejoindre mes compagnons. Car ils étaient morts, c'était ce qu'avait voulu dire Tsunade-sama en prenant ces précautions inutiles. Naruto, mort. Sasuke, mort. Comment étais-je sensé vivre désormais?

Je me tournai contre le mur sans répondre au sourire conciliant de l'adjointe à l'Hokage et serrai les dents pour retenir mes larmes. Une main se posa sur mon omoplate, que je rejetai d'un mouvement sec de l'épaule. Je n'avais pas besoin de compassion. J'avais besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée que j'étais la seule survivante de l'équipe 7 originelle. Cette pensée me ramena au premier jour de notre rencontre avec Kakashi-sensei et je revis le visage souriant de Naruto clamant haut et fort:

- Mon rêve, c'est de surpasser tous les Hokages!

Comment réaliseras-tu ton rêve, Naruto? Quand à Sasuke, il avait perdu toutes ses chances de réintégrer le village et de redorer le blason des Uchiwa. Moi, j'étais seule, sans rêve et sans réelle ambition, pourquoi avait-il fallut que je leur survive? En fait, si mon désir le plus cher avait été de revoir l'équipe 7 réunie à Konoha un jour, c'était à jamais irréalisable...

- Elle est réveillée?, s'informa Tsunade-sama en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oui, mais elle est très choquée, expliqua Shizune en tâchant d'adopter un air détaché.

- Tss, tu es trop fragile Sakura!, me réprimanda l'Hokage. Tu ne m'as même pas laissée achever mon explication!

- A quoi bon puisque c'est de mauvaises nouvelles, grommelai-je d'une voix alourdie par le chagrin.

- Pas nécessairement, nous manquons d'informations.

Je me tournai vers elle et l'observai attentivement. Elle comprit que je l'invitais à m'en dire davantage.

- L'une de nos équipes à repéré un groupe de trois personnes s'approchant du village, expliqua Tsunade-sama. C'est en cela que ça pouvait ne pas te plaire. Mais rien ne nous dit que les deux personnes manquantes ne sont pas partis après les autres.

- A-t-on identifié ces trois personnes?, l'interrogeai-je, pleine d'espoir.

- Nos hommes ont fait part d'un jeune homme portant une épée et dont les cheveux sont très clairs, d'un autre homme costaud et d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

- Suigetsu, Juugo et Karin, reconnus-je. Mais que font Sasuke et Naruto...?

- Tu vas pouvoir leur demander directement, Sakura, dit Kakashi-sensei en s'effaçant pour me laisser apercevoir les trois membres de Taka derrière lui.

Tous avaient le visage fermé. Même Suigetsu ne parvenait pas à afficher son air détendu habituel. Dans son dos, je reconnu l'épée de Kisame, Sameada, qu'il avait finalement réussi à subtiliser à son ancien propriétaire. Enroulée dans une longue étoffe blanche souillée de sang, l'épée semblait se trémousser légèrement, comme si elle ressentait la tension qui régnait dans la pièce en cet instant. Je me levai et me précipitai vers eux, mais avant que la question ne traverse mes lèvres je remarquai qu'ils étaient tous blessés assez sévèrement.

- Tsunade-sama, il faut les conduire à l'hôpital, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Elle hocha la tête et lança un regard significatif aux trois équipiers de Sasuke. Ceux-ci baissèrent les yeux et se regardèrent tour à tour avant que Juugo ne prononce les mots fatidiques:

- Naruto et Sasuke ne reviendront pas. Alors que nous les rejoignions nous avons vu qu'ils avaient vaincu Madara mais Sasuke a mis le feu à son corps et quelques secondes plus tard celui ci explosait, emportant tout sur son passage. Nous étions assez loin pour ne pas être touchés, mais lorsque nous nous sommes approchés, il ne restait plus rien, l'explosion avait tout emporté. Nous avons attendu longtemps, pensant qu'ils avaient pu s'en sortir, mais Karin n'a plus senti leurs chakras. Je suis désolé.

Je me doutais que ce serait quelque chose comme ça. Bizarrement, le nœud se détendit alors que j'étais certaine de la mort des deux êtres qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux. Je n'avais plus de raisons de m'inquiéter, mais j'avais toutes les raisons de pleurer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'essayai néanmoins de ne pas montrer mon émotion mais rapidement tout devient flou autour de moi et je passai une main sur mes yeux pour en chasser les larmes. Kakashi-sensei saisit mon bras dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant mais je me dégageai et me ruai vers la porte, désirant mettre le plus de distance possible entre tout ce qui pouvait me rappeler mes compagnons disparus et moi même.

* * *

Vous l'aurez remarqué, on est de nouveau passé à un point de vue interne à Sakura! Bon, je sais, une fois de plus vous me haïssez et vous allez de suite dénicher un grimoire qui vous permettra de faire pleuvoir des grenouilles chez moi dès demain matin... Sachez que je comprends très bien, et qu'à votre place je me détesterais aussi. Enfin, s'il vous plait, n'allez quand même pas m'envoyer des grenouilles, je ne saurais pas quoi en faire.

A la prochaine!


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour, bonjour,

Eh oui, je vous poste la suite bien vite! Disons que je trouve le temps, donc autant en profiter non? J'imagine que ce n'est pas vous qui allez me contredire! Je ne vous embête pas plus, lisez donc! =)

* * *

Prête l'oreille à celui qui parle, il t'écoutera en retour

Je courus sans m'arrêter jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement de notre équipe et, une fois arrivée, je me laissai glisser contre l'un des poteaux de bois qui m'étaient si familiers. Je levai mes yeux embués au ciel en ignorant la douleur sourde qui brûlait à l'intérieur de mon corps. C'était ici que tout avait commencé. Une larme quitta mon oeil droit et coula le long de ma joue jusqu'à mon menton, où je l'écrasai sans ménagement.

- Sakura, dit une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

Je levai la tête et croisai le regard de Kakashi-sensei, perché sur le poteau contre lequel j'étais adossé, puis je poussai un soupir et m'appliquai à l'ignorer. J'avais plongé mon visage dans mes bras croisés sur mes genoux lorsque je l'entendis sauter sur le sol. Je ne relevais pas la tête.

- Je sais que c'est difficile, dit le maître, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser ronger par la douleur.

- Laissez moi s'il vous plait, sensei, répondis-je aussi calmement que possible.

- C'est la première fois que tu perds des êtres chers. C'est le lot de chacun d'entre nous. Te souviens-tu de ce que j'avais dit le premier jour où je vous ai amené ici avec moi?

Je daignai enfin le regarder et séchai mes larmes qui avaient ruisselé en silence sur mon visage. Il s'était approché de la stèle qui trônait en face de nous, celle qui portait le nom des ninjas morts pour le village. Certains de ces ninjas étaient de très proches amis de Kakashi-sensei, des héros qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour protéger ce qui avait le plus de valeur à leurs yeux.

- Les noms de Sasuke et de Naruto ne seront pas simplement inscrits sur cette stèle, vois-tu, continua le Jounin. Ils ont sauvé le monde shinobi entier, ils seront honorés dans chaque village.

- Maître?, demandai-je.

- Oui?

- Vous ne nous avez jamais dit qui étaient vos équipiers à la sortie de l'académie, murmurai-je. Est-ce qu'eux aussi sont...

- Leurs deux noms sont ici, confirma-t-il en pointant deux lignes différentes de la stèle. C'est à sa mort que l'un d'eux m'a fait don de cet oeil.

Il pointa son oeil gauche masqué par son bandeau, celui qui était doté du sharingan.

- Vous voulez dire que votre équipier était un Uchiwa?, m'étonnai-je.

J'eus un pincement au coeur en songeant aux nombreuses discussions que j'avais eu avec Naruto et Sasuke concernant l'origine douteuse de cet oeil. Kakashi-sensei acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Obito Uchiwa. Mais il était très loin de l'idée que l'on pourrait se faire d'un membre de son clan. Il pleurait très facilement et faisait tout de travers. Je le dénigrais souvent et lui reprochais de ne pas être un vrai ninja, pourtant il s'est sacrifié pour sauver le troisième membre de notre équipe, Lin, alors que je l'avais personnellement abandonnée.

Je gardai le silence, trop choquée par son récit. Je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais rien du passé de Kakashi-sensei en dehors de l'histoire tragique de son père, le Croc-Blanc. Mais il était lui aussi passé par des moments très difficiles. Il se détourna de moi et passa une main sur la pierre rugueuse.

- Quelques années plus tard, Lin mourrait à son tour au cours d'une mission à laquelle je ne participais pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle exhibait fièrement son papier attestant de sa nouvelle qualité de Jounin. Elle disait m'avoir enfin rattrapé.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Kakashi-sensei, c'est...

- Tu sais, dit-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir la mienne, ce fut très difficile au début. Mais j'ai tenu bon en leur mémoire, tout en sachant que toute ma vie durant je connaitrais des pertes comme celles-ci.

- Mais alors à quoi bon?, demandai-je.

- Lorsque tu t'es engagée dans la voie de ninja, tu savais que tu prenais le risque de voir mourir des gens. Renoncer maintenant signifierait que tout ce pour quoi tu as fait des sacrifices jusqu'à ce jour n'a servit à rien. Et si tu le fais à cause de la mort de Naruto et Sasuke, c'est encore pire.

- Je comprends votre raisonnement mais... ce n'est pas si simple...

- Cela prendra du temps, mais garde à l'esprit que tes camarades n'auraient pas voulu que tu abandonnes tout pour eux. Ou plutôt à cause d'eux.

Je ne pu rien rétorquer à cette affirmation, mais pourtant toute force semblait m'avoir quittée définitivement. J'avais le sentiment d'être devenue quelqu'un d'autre et qu'un retour en arrière était impossible. Mais je ferais l'effort de surmonter cette épreuve, en l'honneur du courage et de la détermination de mes deux amis. Je hochai la tête pour montrer que j'avais compris et effaçai les dernières traces de larmes de mes yeux. Je décidai que ce que j'avais de mieux à faire dans l'instant était d'aider les membres de Taka à se remettre de leurs blessures.

- Je vais à l'hôpital, vous m'accompagnez?, demandai-je à Kakashi-sensei.

- Non, j'ai des détails à régler avec l'Hokage, dit-il.

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu et je me retrouvai seule dans le vaste espace ensoleillé. Je tournai le dos aux poteaux de bois et effleurai la stèle d'un doigt avant de quitter à mon tour le terrain d'entraînement qui ne cesserait jamais de me remémorer les bons souvenirs de l'équipe 7.

Parvenue à l'hôpital, je m'enquis des chambres qui avaient été données à Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo. On m'informa que l'Hokage souhaitait qu'ils soient constamment sous étroite surveillance – quoi de plus normal si l'on considérait leur passé tortueux – et qu'ils avaient donc été placés dans la même chambre. Je grimpai les marches rapidement et me dirigeai vers la 202. Deux jounins encadraient la porte et observaient attentivement les allées et venues du couloir mais ils ne firent aucune objection lorsque je poussai le battant. Tsunade-sama les avaient probablement prévenus que je risquais de me montrer.

Je trouvai deux des anciens compagnons de Sasuke endormis, Suigetsu et Juugo. Karin, quant à elle, était bien réveillée et observait le village par la fenêtre. En m'entendant entrer, elle se retourna vivement et je pu voir que ses yeux brillaient, son expression démontrant qu'elle était affligée par une profonde tristesse. Elle baissa son regard comme si elle avait honte d'être là.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dis-je d'un ton sincère. J'imagine qu'il vous avait demandé de ne pas intervenir.

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête et ajouta d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas:

- Même si nous étions intervenus, nous l'aurions fait trop tard.

Je lui fis signe de s'assoir tout en lui demandant si un médecin l'avait examinée. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle n'était pas aussi blessée que ses compagnons et qu'un rapide examen avait suffit pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien de grave.

- Et pour Suigetsu et Juugo?, questionnai-je, inquiète.

- Ils ont dit qu'ils s'en sortiraient, mais ils ont été sérieusement touchés, dit-elle.

Elle était si abattue que j'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à une toute autre personne. Sa voix était douce et emplie de tristesse et elle n'avait pas encore effacé toute trace d'inquiétude dans son regard.

- Comment cela s'est-il passé? Vous avez combattu aux côtés de Sasuke?, voulus-je savoir, quoique parfaitement consciente de lui demander d'éveiller trop tôt de mauvais souvenirs.

- Non, Sasuke s'est occupé seul de Madara, expliqua-t-elle. Il a probablement été rejoint par Naruto plus tard, en tout cas il n'était pas là lorsque nous l'avons quitté. Nous nous sommes occupé des autres membres d'Akatsuki. Nous n'avons pas eu trop de problèmes concernant Kisame, mais le combat contre Zetsu fut difficile. Ils ont essayé de me protéger au maximum, ajouta-t-elle en regardant ses compagnons d'un air de reproche.

Au coin de la pièce, muselé par des chaînes d'acier, trônait Sameada, l'épée de Kisame. Suigetsu avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait. J'eus un sourire à cette pensée et me rappelai l'expression confiante qu'affichait mon ami lors de leur départ.

- Le principal est que vous ayez accompli ce pour quoi vous vous êtes rendu là bas, dis-je en essayant d'adopter un ton convaincant.

Karin m'observa à travers ses yeux perçants puis lança:

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Rentre chez toi, ne t'occupes pas de nous!

- Non, je suis heureuse que vous trois soyez en vie, répliquai-je. J'espère que vous accepterez de rester au village, mais si vous souhaitez partir, je comprendrai.

Ils étaient les derniers liens qui me rattachaient à Sasuke et si leur présence me remémorait les moments passés avec lui, elle était aussi une puissante source de réconfort.

- Je dois en parler avec Juugo et Suigetsu, me dit Karin. Mais j'imagine que Konoha est le seul village qui acceptera de nous intégrer désormais. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je dois te dire ça maintenant mais...

- Quoi?, demandai-je en sentant mon coeur faire un bond dans ma poitrine.

- Sasuke nous a demandé de te dire qu'il était désolé, continua-t-elle. Si les choses se passaient mal, il voulait que nous te transmettions ce message.

Désolé? Il était désolé? Qu'est ce qu'il espérait que je fasse avec ces dernières paroles? Apprendre qu'il l'était ne m'ôterait pas la douleur qui incendiait mon coeur à cet instant! J'aurais préféré qu'il ne dise rien... Une boule dans ma gorge m'empêcha de remercier Karin mais je hochai la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais entendu.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ino, qui se jeta sur moi et m'enlaça en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Derrière elle venait Shikamaru, qui adoptait le même air grave que Kakashi-sensei. Lui aussi avait déjà connu la douleur qu'engendrait la perte d'un être cher, car peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis la disparition d'Asuma.

- Nous étions...stupides, sanglota Ino. Nous n'aurions jamais dû... nous déchirer pour ça... A quoi cela a-t-il servi...? Il ne reviendra pas, n'est ce pas?

- Non, Ino, confirmai-je d'une voix tremblante en la serrant contre moi. C'est vrai, nous avons été idiotes.

Elle pleura de plus belle et j'eus du mal à ne pas l'imiter. Posté près de la porte, Shikamaru nous observait en adoptant une expression de profonde compassion. Ses poings serrés montrait qu'il était lui aussi attristé par la nouvelle, après tout il était devenu un bon ami de Naruto. D'ailleurs, si très peu de gens allaient pleurer la disparition de Sasuke, nombreuses seraient les personnes qui regretteraient Naruto. Il avait réussi à devenir une personnalité chère au village, à défaut d'être parvenu au poste d'Hokage.

Une personne apparu derrière Shikamaru, c'était Shizune. Elle était essoufflée et lança d'une voix qui laissait entendre qu'il y avait urgence:

- Sakura, Tsunade-sama te demande de venir immédiatement dans son bureau! Il y a une visite de Maître Fukasaku et...

Je ne la laissai pas terminer sa phrase, me dégageai des bras d'Ino et m'élançai dans le couloir aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient me mener.

* * *

Voila, voila, un petit chapitre pas très utile mais qui a son sens malgré tout!  
Pour la suite, je pense être capable de vous la mettre le week end prochain, après mes partiels, mais je ne m'avance pas trop parce que rien n'est clairement établi dans mon emploi du temps futur ^^  
Mais j'essayerai de faire vite quoiqu'il en soit!

A bientôt =)


	10. Chapter 9

Salutations!

Je n'ai pas été aussi rapide que je l'avais escompté, mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais! J'ai fini mes examens, qui se sont bien passés et mes premiers résultats me permettent de dire, avec fierté: je passe en deuxième année! Quelle joie, après tout ce temps! Je risque même d'avoir une moyenne respectable, c'est dire! ^^

En tout cas, je suis maintenant en vacances jusqu'au 21 février et je vais donc pouvoir écrire sans compter! Alala, il y a pas, c'est bon de réussir son semestre, je ne suis pas habituée =P

Sans plus vous raconter ma vie, je vous laisse à ce chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

Perdue dans l'obscurité, ne perd pas de vue la venue du jour

Je pénétrai dans le bureau de l'Hokage avec autant de violence que ce matin là et Tsunade-sama s'écria:

- Ma porte, Sakura, pour l'amour du ciel!

- Je m'excuse, m'amendai-je.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Maître Fukasaku, l'un des chefs ermites du mont Myouboku, qui était assis à la même place que lorsqu'il était venu annoncer la mort de Jiraya. Il affichait un air plus détendu que lors de sa première visite, pourtant je ne doutais pas qu'il fut au courant des dernières nouvelles concernant Naruto.

- Je vois que cette jeune fille a les traits marqués par la douleur, dit-il d'une voix sage. Je regrette d'avoir tant tardé à venir vous voir.

Je le fixai sans oser interpréter ses paroles. Tsunade me tira de ma contemplation en demandant au maître de m'expliquer les raisons de sa venue.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, sans plus tarder, dit-il. Tu peux être rassurée jeune fille, tes amis sont en vie.

Je sentis mes jambes se plier sous le poids de la surprise et manquait de tomber cette fois encore sur le sol. Mais je me contins, préférant attendre la fin de l'explication de la vieille grenouille.

- Lorsque Naruto a demandé à Gamakichi de te ramener au village, continua Maître Fukasaku, j'ai tout de suite deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose. J'ai alors étroitement surveillé Naruto, de façon à pouvoir intervenir au bon moment. Quand l'explosion a eu lieu, le jeune Uchiwa a saisi le petit Naruto par le bras, c'est à cet instant que j'ai procédé à une invocation inverse.

- Vous voulez dire que...?, begayai-je sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Ils sont tous les deux au Mont Myouboku, en vie, confirma mon interlocuteur. Malheureusement, l'explosion a eu le temps de les toucher et les blessures qu'elle leur a infligé sont venues s'ajouter à celles qu'ils avaient déjà. J'ai tardé à venir vous prévenir car j'ai du m'occuper d'eux immédiatement. Ils n'ont toujours pas repris connaissance, mais ils s'en remettront.

Mon coeur explosa de joie et je poussai un énorme soupir de soulagement en m'appuyant contre le mur. Ils étaient sains et saufs tous les deux et ils allaient revenir au village! A son bureau, Tsunade souriait, partageant mon bonheur.

- Puis-je aller les voir?, demandai-je.

- C'est malheureusement impossible, refusa-t-il. Le Mont est généralement réservé aux seuls humains ayant passé un pacte avec les crapauds. Nous faisons déjà une exception pour le jeune Sasuke.

- Je comprends, dis-je. Dans combien de temps pensez-vous qu'ils reviendront?

- Je ne peux le dire, arme toi de patience.

- Alors j'attendrai, affirmai-je en arborant un large sourire et en m'inclinant. Merci beaucoup pour ces informations, Maître. Je retourne à l'hôpital, Tsunade-sama, ajoutai-je.

- Bien, approuva-t-elle.

Je les saluai tous les deux et refermai la porte délicatement. Une fois dehors, je ne me retins plus et me précipitai en courant vers l'hôpital, des larmes de joie s'échappant gaiement de mes yeux pétillants de bonheur. Je rejoignis la chambre, déçue de ne pas y trouver Shikamaru et Ino, avec qui j'aurais souhaité partager la nouvelle. En revanche, toute l'équipe de Sasuke était réveillée désormais et m'observait d'une manière étrange.

- Ils sont vivants, m'exclamai-je. Ils vont bien tous les deux, ils vont revenir et...

Je ne trouvais plus mes mots mais l'essentiel du message était passé. Les trois membres de Taka ouvrirent des yeux ronds de surprise et le premier sourire à apparaître fut celui de Suigetsu.

- Je le savais bien au fond, ça n'aurait pas été terrible comme fin, commenta-t-il.

- Crétin..., l'insulta Karin sans grande conviction, le sourire au lèvre.

- Si Sasuke revient, alors je peux rester, ajouta Juugo.

Je me tournai vers lui, surprise par ses paroles. Mais il me parut tout de suite évident que Juugo n'aurait pas souhaité mettre en danger le village à cause de son caractère inhabituel. La présence de Sasuke lui assurait un secours en cas de dérapage. Peut être Tsunade serait-elle même capable de le guérir?  
Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit de Suigetsu et soupirai d'aise, toute tension ayant disparu de mon corps. Je passai les heures suivantes à bavarder de manière insouciante avec mes trois compagnons et appréciai chaque seconde de ce brusque retournement de situation. Désormais rassurés, les membres de Taka me firent un compte rendu détaillé de leur combat et Suigetsu montra un tel enthousiasme à mimer ses plus belles attaques qu'une medic-nin finit par pénétrer dans la chambre, un air affolé sur le visage.

- Voyons, voyons, s'indigna-elle en tentant de faire descendre Suigetsu qui s'était perché sur le dos de Juugo, il faut que vous restiez allongés! Vos blessures sont sérieuses, elles pourraient se rouvrir à chaque mouvement!

Elle se tourna vers moi, ses sourcils froncés donnant à son visage une expression courroucée et me réprimanda:

- Haruno-san, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas réagi? Vous savez pourtant à quel point cela peut être dangereux!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassurai-je en agitant dédaigneusement la main, ils sont très résistants.

- Quand bien même, je serais plus tranquille s'ils gardaient le lit, s'obstina-t-elle en me lançant un regard de reproche. Allez, que je ne vous y reprenne pas!

Elle les fixa longuement, une flamme brillant dans ses yeux, attendant qu'ils regagnent leur couche, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea d'un pouce. Suigetsu battit des paupières plusieurs fois de suite d'un air ahuri, puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il continua sa tirade:

- Tu aurais du voir sa tronche après ça! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'ai dépassé son niveau je crois, je lui ai donc dit que...

- AU LIT!, s'emporta le docteur d'une voix si forte que je n'aurais pas été étonnée de voir les murs s'effondrer.

Suigetsu la regarda de haut, un air de défi sur le visage mais alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, je m'interposai.

- Fais au moins semblant de lui obéir, chuchotai-je, on verra après. Ne cherche pas la bagarre.

Il s'arrêta mais son regard ne lâcha pas les yeux du médecin, qui soutint l'affront en affichant un air de fermeté inébranlable. Puis il finit par ce détourner et regagna son lit d'un pas lent tandis que Juugo et Karin avaient déjà docilement rejoint le leur. Ayant enfin obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, la médic-nin afficha un charmant sourire et leur annonça qu'elle repasserait dans la journée. Bien évidemment, il fallait y voir un mise en garde: elle ne tolérerait pas de nouveaux débordements.

- La barbe, ronchonna Suigetsu, elle veut quoi l'autre grande gueule? Elle crie plus fort que Karin!

- La ferme!, s'écria son équipière.

- C'est comme ça que ça se passe ici, le calmai-je. Si vous voulez rester au village, il va falloir vous habituer à respecter certaines règles.

- Mouais, ben c'est pas dis que je reste, grogna-t-il.

Il du lire ma déception sur mon visage car sa bouche s'étira en ce sourire que je connaissais si bien.

- Eh, prends pas tout ce qu'on te raconte pour argent comptant, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu fais bien comme tu veux, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne veux pas que l'on reste?

- Moi, en tout cas, je reste, assura Juugo d'une voix neutre.

- J't'ai pas demandé ton avis, toi, dis Suigetsu.

- Ce que tu peux être désagréable!, s'exclama Karin en lui lançant un regard furieux.

- Parce que toi, tu es un modèle de gentillesse et de douceur, peut être?, rétorqua son équipier.

Pour tout réponse, elle lui tourna le dos. Je souris devant leur dispute, si prévisible. Il était difficile de croire que ces jeunes ninjas à l'attitude parfois si puérile avaient vaincu les derniers membres de l'Akatsuki, la plus puissante organisation criminelle au monde. Je me levai et regagnai la porte tandis que Suigetsu provoquai Karin qui, étonnement, restait indifférente, le visage tourné vers le mur. Lorsque j'atteignis la porte, je l'ouvris et marquai un temps d'arrêt. Je me retournai et lançai d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir celle de Suigetsu:

- Vous faites comme vous voulez mais... c'est vrai que j'aimerais beaucoup que vous deveniez membres de notre village.

Je souris devant leurs expressions déroutées et sortis sans attendre de réponse. Je rentrai chez moi en prenant mon temps, appréciant cet instant que je n'aurais pas cru connaître quelques heures auparavant. Sur le chemin, je croisai de nouveau Ino et Shikamaru, qui revenaient du bureau de l'Hokage. Ino sautait de joie à l'idée de revoir Sasuke et m'assura que tout ce qu'elle avait dit ne tenait plus: elle ne me le laisserait pour rien au monde. J'éclatai de rire et lui affirmai qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, puis je les invitai à m'accompagner pour annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.

Le soleil se couchait en répandant ses dernières lueurs sur les murs des bâtisses que nous croisions. Certains volets commençaient déjà à se fermer au dessus de nos têtes et tout le village résonnait des bruits annonciateurs de la fin de journée. Quelques enfants courraient encore dans les rues, zigzaguant entre les passants qui s'attardaient une dernière fois devant les vitrines assombries. Encadrée par Ino et Shikamaru, j'ouvrais des yeux ravis devant ce spectacle familier en pensant que, bientôt, plus rien ne manquerai à mon bonheur.


	11. Chapitre 10

Salut!

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Ils me font toujours autant plaisir! =)  
J'ai fais l'acquisition sur internet, hier, de la collection de Bleach. Enfin, elle n'est pas entière, mais je devrais quand même recevoir dans la semaine 27 nouveaux mangas qu'il va me falloir ranger quelque part (je ne sais pas bien où car je n'ai plus de place...). Mais je suis tellement contente, cela fait longtemps que j'hésite à les acheter et, ce week end, j'ai craqué. Bon, ça fait mal au portefeuille, mais je suis ravie =) Pour ce qui est de ce manga, je ne le connais pas avec suffisamment de profondeur pour créer une fiction à son sujet, mais peut être que ça viendra un jour :D  
Bref, voici le chapitre dix, tout de même!

* * *

- Hep, où tu vas comme ça?

Je me retournai, souriante, et lançai un regard malicieux à mon ami.

- Allez, s'il te plait, j'ai toujours voulu la voir de près!, le suppliai-je.

- Pas touche!, insista-t-il en saisissant l'épée et en l'enfermant dans la cage de ses bras. Tu vas la casser!

J'éclatai de rire. Comme si Sameada pouvait être cassée par simple maladresse! Suigetsu sembla choqué de me voir ainsi m'esclaffer à l'idée que sa précieuse épée puisse être endommagée. Il me regarda comme si je l'avais personnellement insulté et serra encore plus étroitement son arme contre lui. Cette dernière sembla apprécier le contact, car elle émit un son semblable à un ronronnement. Elle ne regrettait visiblement pas l'absence de Kisame.

- Regarde la, Suigetsu! Elle t'aime!, m'esclaffai-je.

- Ah, ah, très drôle, grommela ce dernier.

- Je dis ça très sérieusement, dis-je, elle t'adore, ça crève les yeux.

L'épée ronronna de plus belle et Suigetsu la regarda étrangement puis s'en écarta avant de la déposer délicatement contre le mur de la chambre d'hôpital. Ce jour là, les membres de Taka seraient autorisés à sortir, mais pas avant que les derniers examens soient en règle. Il s'était écoulé une quinzaine de jours depuis leur arrivée au village et ils ne gardaient aucune trace de leurs blessures. Finalement, ils avaient tous trois décidé de rester à Konoha, avançant chacun un argument différent.

- J'en ai marre de courir partout, ce trou en vaut bien un autre, je peux bien m'y installer, avait négligemment annoncé Karin.

- Je me plais bien ici, et puis maintenant que j'ai Sameada, j'ai rien d'autre à faire, avait dit Suigetsu en affichant son habituel sourire.

- Si c'est ici que Sasuke doit demeurer, je resterai avec lui, avait répété Juugo.

J'avais accueilli leur décision avec joie, mais les choses n'étaient malheureusement pas si simple. Deux jours plus tôt, Tsunade-sama avait pénétré dans la chambre, affichant un air ferme et concentré.

- J'ai à vous parler, avait-elle annoncé en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Nous avions tous levé le regard vers elle, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait nécessiter ce ton dur et autoritaire qu'elle réservait habituellement aux discussions sérieuses.

- Sakura m'a fait part de votre décision d'intégrer le village, avait-elle précisé. Je n'ai personnellement rien contre, mais sachez que cela risque d'être compliqué pour vous, Karin et Suigetsu.

J'avais adopté une expression indignée en même temps que mes compagnons. Leur passé était-il trop lourd? Était-ce encore les conseillers qui jouaient les rabat-joie?

- Inutile de me regarder comme ça, avait-elle continué. Je vous l'ai dit, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous accueillerais volontiers, mais il faut que vous soyez conscients de certaines choses.

Elle avait prit place contre le rebord de la fenêtre et avait marqué une courte pause. Son regard fixé sur un câble électrique, elle avait semblé accorder une attention toute particulière à un groupe d'oiseaux qui pépiait joyeusement en se balançant sur le fil. Puis elle était revenu à la réalité et avait poursuivi son explication:

- Vous savez tous les deux aussi bien que moi que vous êtes considérés comme des déserteurs par vos villages respectifs. Vous comprendrez donc qu'en vous acceptant dans ses rangs, Konoha prend le risque de se mettre à dos les villages de Kusa et Kiri.

Suigetsu avait été sur le point de se défendre, mais Karin l'avait arrêté d'un geste. Elle avait fixé l'Hokage durant quelques instants puis avait demandé:

- Que doit-on faire?

- Rien du tout, avait-elle répondu, je m'en charge. Je voulais juste vous mettre au courant de la situation. Pour le reste, faites confiance à ma force de persuasion.

Elle avait quitté la pièce aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée.

Depuis, nous n'avions pas de nouvelle, mais je m'inquiétais un peu. Tsunade-sama pouvait parfois faire preuve d'un culot légendaire pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et je craignais qu'elle aille un peu trop loin dans ses débats politiques. Il serait dommage que Konoha subisse une nouvelle attaque si tôt après le passage de Madara et ses hommes... Mais je devais lui faire confiance.

Quant à Naruto et Sasuke, je n'avais que très peu d'échos les concernant. J'avais appris lors de la dernière visite de Maître Fukasaku qu'ils reprenaient des forces petit à petit et qu'il rentreraient bientôt. Mais cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il était venu, et rien n'annonçait leur arrivée prochaine. Cependant je ne me plaignais pas, les savoir en vie suffisait à réfréner mon impatience.

La médic-nin à la voix puissante, que nous connaissions bien depuis et qui portait le doux patronyme de Dr Emiko, pénétra dans la chambre. Elle tenait à la main un paquet de feuilles diverses qui ressemblaient à des résultats d'analyses et trois grandes enveloppes contenant des radios.

- Bien, je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de vous!, déclara-t-elle en déposant les papiers sur le lit de Karin. Tout est en ordre, vous pouvez partir.

- Enfin!, s'enthousiasma Suigetsu.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, acquiesça le docteur. Vous devez prendre vos analyses et vos radios avec vous. Il y a vos noms dessus, vous saurez vous y retrouver?

- Ca ira, merci, dis-je en écrasant le pied de Suigetsu qui s'apprêtait vraisemblablement à lui faire une remarque déplacée.

- Bon, alors je vous laisse..., dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Faites attention à vous!

- Pas de problème, doc!, lança Suigetsu.

- Merci pour tout, ajouta Juugo.

- Ouais, merci, marmonna Karin.

Le Dr Emiko leur adressa un sourire et un geste de la main avant de s'en retourner. Lorsque la porte se referma, Suigetsu poussa un cri de joie qui fut bientôt couvert par la voix courroucée du docteur, retentissant dans le couloir:

- Vous êtes toujours dans un hôpital, alors si vous voulez hurler, c'est dehors!

Je me demandai vaguement si elle avait conscience de crier tout aussi fort que lui, puis je tandis sa valise à Suigetsu avant de tendre une main avide vers Sameada. Malheureusement, mon geste fut avorté à mi-parcours.

- Arrête d'insister, tu ne la toucheras pas, dit Suigetsu en s'emparant de son épée.

- J'ai compris..., grommelai-je en suivant Karin à l'extérieur.

Nous quittâmes l'hôpital et pénétrâmes dans l'atmosphère étouffante de l'extérieur. Il était midi passé de quelques minutes et le logement que Tsunade avait réservé pour Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu ne serait disponible qu'à treize heures. Je me tournai vers mes compagnons et leur proposai d'aller déjeuner quelque part. Ils acceptèrent immédiatement. Je voyais dans leurs yeux, qui volaient d'un bout à l'autre de la rue, qu'ils étaient curieux de découvrir le village.

- Je vous ferais visiter après si vous voulez, suggérai-je.

- Peuh, on est pas des vioques, protesta Suigetsu. Par contre, je veux bien que tu nous montres où est ce que l'on pourrait se dégourdir un peu. Après deux semaines passées dans un hôpital, j'ai l'impression que mes muscles se sont transformés en flotte.

- C'est parce que tes muscles, c'est de la flotte, crétin, lui rappela Karin.

- La ferme, j'ai dis flotte comme j'aurais pu dire autre chose!

- Ben fallait pas dire flotte!

- Je peux bien dire ce que je veux, non?

- Oui, mais reste logique!

- Mais c'est logique justement!

- Pas de la façon dont tu l'as dit!

- Tu m'embrouilles là, faut toujours que tu me reprennes!

- C'est parce que tu sais pas parler, imbécile!

- Arrête de m'emmerder! J'te jure que tu vas t'en prendre une!

- Dites..., m'interposai-je timidement, vous voulez manger où?

- Rien à foutre, répondirent-ils en coeur en se lançant des regards assassins.

- Bon, ben choisis, Juugo, me résignai-je.

- Peu importe, fais comme tu veux, répondit ce dernier.

- Très bien!, m'emportai-je.

Décidément! Si cela commençait comme ça, ils risquaient d'avoir du mal à s'intégrer! Les gens observaient Karin et Suigetsu, occupés à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, d'un air inquiet, s'interrogeant sur ces nouveaux venus à l'allure dangereuse et au langage déplacé. Je poussai un soupir et poursuivis mon chemin, décidée à pénétrer dans le premier restaurant que je trouverais. Mes pas me menèrent bientôt devant Ichiraku. Une personne se tenait déjà assise sur l'un des tabourets, mais je pénétrai néanmoins dans l'entrée afin d'évaluer le nombre de places restantes. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand...

- Chakura-chan!

- Naruto?

Je restai muette de stupeur. Il était bien là, en pleine forme, assis devant un bol de nouille, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté sa place favorite. Ses yeux bleus m'observaient joyeusement, tandis qu'il avalait les pâtes qui encombraient sa bouche.

- Ca alors, j'allais justement venir te voir après mon... bwarf!

Il acheva sa phrase dans le contenu de son bol, le coup que je venais de lui asséner sur la tête l'ayant radicalement fait plonger dedans.

- Alors je passe après un bol de nouilles?, m'emportai-je en le saisissant par les cheveux, extirpant son visage de la soupe. Tu t'es pas dit que je m'inquiétais? J'arrive pas à croire que je te trouve tranquillement assis là, alors que... Non mais t'es vraiment qu'un idiot!

- Pardon, Sakura-chan, supplia-t-il, mais j'avais un peu peur de venir te voir en fait, parce que...

- Ben vas-y, dis moi ce qui pouvait bien t'effrayer davantage que la colère qui m'habite actuellement!

Karin et Suigetsu avaient cessé de se faire la tête, tant la tournure des évènements semblaient les passionner. Même Juugo ne parvenait pas à conserver pleinement son impassibilité. Tous trois nous regardaient avec attention, intrigués.

- Ben, en fait, si tu veux savoir, je veux bien te le dire, mais euh..., commença Naruto.

Mais son regard se détourna et il se gratta nerveusement la joue. Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'il manquait quelques chose à cette scène. Ou plutôt quelqu'un...

- Où est Sasuke?, demandai-je.

- C'est..., hésita Naruto et je vis qu'il me regardait d'un air inquiet. Enfin, justement, il y a comme qui dirait un... Il n'est pas rentré.

- QUOI?, m'écriai-je. Dis moi tout de suite où il est! Si tu ne me le dis pas immédiatement, je...!

- J'en sais rien, dit précipitamment Naruto. Il est parti, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas revenir maintenant.

- Mais c'est pas vrai!, m'indignai-je. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore? C'est une vraie girouette ce type! Il va m'entendre!

- Calme toi, Sakura-chan, tu te rappelles ce qu'il avait dit? Son mauvais caractère, le mal qui prend le dessus et tout ça, tu te souviens?

- Mouais, vaguement, grommelai-je.

- Sasuke a dit qu'il ne reviendrait à Konoha qu'une fois qu'il serait sûr...

- … de n'être un danger pour personne, je sais!, soupirai-je. J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire...

- Oui... bon voilà, je peux finir mon bol maintenant?, demanda timidement Naruto.

J'acquiesçai sans grande conviction. Il me faudrait attendre encore... Combien de temps comptait-il accorder à cette mise à l'épreuve? Serait-il parti un mois? Un an? Cinq ans? Peut être même qu'il ne reviendrait pas... Mais ça, je ne voulais même pas y penser.

* * *

Bon, c'est reparti pour un tour! Après tout, cette deuxième saison était sensée être axée sur Sasuke, donc... Il fallait que les choses se passent ainsi! =P La suite bientôt, j'espère! ^^

A plus!


	12. Chapitre 11

Yop!

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas respecté le délai imposé, mais comme quoi une fois n'est pas coutume! A propos de cette expression, sachez que je ne l'ai comprise réellement que depuis une petite année... Auparavant, je l'utilisais plutôt dans le contexte de "une fois est coutume", par exemple lorsque je faisais quelque chose que j'avais l'habitude de faire. Avouez que c'est quand même assez idiot, car on ne peut pas dire que cette expression ait un sens très alambiqué... Mais bon, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour comprendre nos erreurs =P

Bref, voici le chapitre, avant le week end, comme promis!

* * *

Le soleil ne se lève que pour celui qui va à sa rencontre

Le cri perçant d'un oiseau de proie résonna dans la forêt. Je levai les yeux, guettant l'animal sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je le discernai entre les branches d'un chêne, volant loin au dessus de moi, indifférent au monde qui s'étendait sous ses ailes immenses. L'espace d'un instant, je souhaitai faire comme lui, passer le reste de ma vie en solitaire, inaccessible. Les choses seraient beaucoup plus simple ainsi. Mais je savais au fond de moi que je ne voulais pas de cette vie là. Je savais aussi que j'avais peur. Peur de parcourir ce chemin de terre sans savoir où il allait me mener, peur d'affronter ma nature. Peur de ne pas réussir ce que j'avais entreprit.

Je poursuivis ma route, quittant l'oiseau du regard. Ma cape de voyage flottait derrière moi, agitée par le vent qui soufflait entre les troncs d'arbres en produisant des murmures inintelligibles. D'après la position du soleil, je devinais qu'il était plus de midi.

J'avais quitté le Mont Myouboku le matin même et je ne savais pas encore très bien ce que je comptais faire. Il me paraissait clair que je devais aller au contact de gens, car rester seul ne m'aiderait pas à savoir si j'étais capable d'apaiser le monstre qui dormait en moi. Je souris faiblement en exprimant cette pensée. Naruto avait toujours eu un monstre en lui, voilà que je me retrouvais au même niveau. La seul différence notable était que Naruto avait appris à contrôler Kyuubi. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir en dire autant.

L'endroit était désert, mais je ne doutais pas que cette route finirait par aboutir quelque part. Et lorsque ce serait le moment, que ferais-je? Arriverais-je à me fondre dans la foule, à agir normalement? Et si quelqu'un me reconnaissait? Après tout, j'étais encore considéré comme un ninja déserteur dangereux. Aux yeux de tous, j'appartenais encore à l'Akatsuki. Je n'avais pas peur d'être arrêté – peu de gens étaient capables de me vaincre – mais je craignais de devoir affronter ce genre de situations. Je ne voulais blesser personne. Et pourtant, je savais qu'il me faudrait faire face à des difficultés et que c'était uniquement par ce moyen que je saurais si je pouvais rentrer à Konoha.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, je quittai enfin la forêt. Je pénétrai sur une plaine immense encerclée de collines vertes sur lesquelles s'alignaient des rangées d'habitations rustiques entourées de champs. Il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un me reconnaisse ici. J'avais pris soin de quitter mes vêtements habituels pour revêtir une tenue de couleur sombre plus ordinaire, qui passait inaperçue. Je longeai la lisière du bois, hésitant à me rendre au delà des collines, puis je fis brusquement volte face et m'engageai d'un pas actif en direction du village.

Plus je m'approchais, plus l'endroit me paraissait vétuste. Les maisons étaient faites de bois vermoulu et nombre de ses habitations étaient en ruine. Certaines paraissaient même avoir succombé aux flammes. Je portai mon regard sur les champs qui bordaient la route. Quelques hommes et femmes s'affairaient sur des cultures mourantes et certains levèrent les yeux à mon approche. Je ne pu m'empêcher de constater à quel point leurs visages étaient maussades et fatigués.

Je pénétrai dans le village rapidement, soucieux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet endroit lugubre et moi. Les gens d'ici paraissaient encore plus pauvres qu'au pays des vagues. Soudain, un enfant surgit de nulle part et me rentra dedans.

- Aïe!, fit-il en tombant par terre.

D'autres enfants apparurent derrière lui et m'observèrent craintivement, comme si leur camarade avait commis là une imprudence particulièrement excessive. Le jeune garçon, âgé de sept ou huit ans, se releva tant bien que mal et lorsque son regard remonta jusqu'à mon visage, il adopta la même expression de peur que les autres.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?, demandai-je d'un ton que j'espérais apaisant.

Il ouvrit la bouche dans une expression de terreur et s'enfuit en courant, suivit de près par ses compagnons. Je les suivis des yeux sans comprendre. Étais-je effrayant à ce point? Puis je haussai les épaules en me disant qu'ils ne devaient simplement pas avoir l'habitude de voir des inconnus et s'enfuyaient devant n'importe qui. Je me remis en marche lorsqu'une voix féminine s'écria dans mon dos:

- Mon Seigneur!

Je me retournai, curieux d'entendre ce titre dans ce village. Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années se tenait à quelque distance de là, cachant derrière lui le garçon que j'avais heurté. Elle m'observait avec la même expression de frayeur que les enfants, mais je discernais une lueur de courage derrière l'appréhension qu'affichait son visage. Elle s'avança vers moi en baissant la tête et, lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à mon niveau, elle se mit à genou devant moi, front contre terre. Le jeune garçon s'exclama:

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, Onee-san!

Mais elle l'ignora et déclara:

- Excusez mon frère, il est encore petit et a agit impulsivement. Il aurait du faire plus attention, croyez bien qu'il sera puni, mais s'il vous plait, ne le tuez pas.

- Onee-san!, cria encore l'enfant. Relève toi!

- Vous devriez écouter votre frère, dis-je, mal à l'aise, vos vêtements sont suffisamment sales comme ça, inutile d'y ajouter de la boue.

Elle releva la tête pendant un instant avant de la rebaisser en suppliant à nouveau:

- Je m'excuse d'apparaitre si déplorablement devant vous, mais je vous supplie de...

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites, la coupai-je, agacé. Relevez-vous.

Mes mots lui firent l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Elle se releva immédiatement, mais conserva la tête baissée. Son frère m'observait avec inquiétude, mais son regard semblait me défier de faire le moindre mal à sa soeur. Peut être n'était-il pas si trouillard que je l'avais pensé. Je l'observai un moment, son expression m'évoquant celle de Naruto lorsque nous étions enfants, puis leur tournai le dos.

- Vous m'avez probablement pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je en m'éloignant.

- Attendez!, s'exclama de nouveau la jeune fille.

Lorsque je me tournai de nouveau, son attitude n'avait plus rien de soumis. Ses yeux me fixaient ostensiblement et elle demanda:

- Vous ne faites pas partie de la bande de Yaken?

- Non, répondis-je simplement.

- Alors qui êtes-vous?, interrogea-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

Je restai silencieux quelques secondes avant de lâcher:

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Je poursuivis mon chemin, mais elle n'abandonna pas la partie. Elle ordonna à son frère de rentrer puis je l'entendis courir et une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle me faisait face.

- Vous êtes sur que vous n'êtes pas un des hommes de Yaken?, insista-t-elle.

- Oui, dis-je en la dépassant, je passai simplement par ici.

- Personne ne se risquerait à mettre les pieds ici sans raison, déclara-t-elle. Vous cachez quelque chose.

Je l'ignorai mais elle m'emboita le pas et continua:

- Vous savez ce que je pense? Vous faites partie de sa bande et vous préparez un mauvais coup, mais vous devez rester incognito.

- Si c'est le cas, vous ne devriez pas être là, rétorquai-je. D'après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, c'est plutôt la peur que ces hommes inspirent.

- Oui, en général, avoua-t-elle, mais vous c'est différent.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, dis-je.

- J'ai lu dans vos yeux que vous n'êtes pas vraiment méchant, expliqua-t-elle. Même si vous êtes un des hommes de Yaken, je sais que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de cruel.

Je ricanai. Ça, ça restait encore à prouver! Elle ne sembla pas rebutée par mon silence et poursuivit:

- J'ai bien vu tout à l'heure. Si vous aviez voulu tuer mon frère, vous l'auriez fait tout de suite. C'est ce que les autres auraient fait en tout cas.

- Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'en être aussi certaine lorsque vous vous êtes jetée à terre pour me supplier, raillai-je.

Elle s'arrêta et baissa la tête sans répondre, honteuse. Je continuai de marcher sans prêter attention à elle. Peut être allait-elle enfin me laisser tranquille?

Elle ne revint pas, mais au bout d'un moment, je l'entendis crier:

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, d'être sous la menace de la mort à chaque instant, de voir des hommes brûler nos maisons et piller nos ressources! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'être exploité! Alors ne prenez pas cet air suffisant!

Je me retournai, mais elle était déjà partie en courant dans le sens opposé. Son frère l'attendait, accompagné des autres enfants. Tous affichaient un air inquiet. Elle passa devant eux sans leur accorder le moindre regard et disparut de ma vue.

Ainsi, ce village était sous le joug d'un groupe d'oppresseurs. Cela expliquait leurs mines sinistres et l'état de décrépitude des maisons et des champs. Je fronçai les sourcils. Après tout, cela ne me concernait pas, mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était peut être pas par hasard que j'avais atterri à cet endroit.

Que devais-je faire? Une partie de moi souhaitait laisser ces villageois s'en sortir seuls mais d'un autre côté, je tenais là une occasion de faire quelque chose de bien. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps: rendre service à quelqu'un. Qu'aurait fait Naruto? La question ne se posait même pas, c'était typiquement le genre de situations qui le mettaient hors de lui.

Poussant un soupir, je fis demi-tour et regagnai le village d'un pas lent, ma cape claquant dans mon dos sous l'effet du vent.

* * *

Bon, vous l'aurez remarqué, on a encore changé de narrateur! On se lance ici dans un tout nouveau truc! Pour la première fois depuis les premiers pas de cette fiction, je balance sur le devant de la scène des personnages qui n'existent pas dans le manga. Bien sûr, j'ai utilisé d'autres personnages de ce genre avant (comme le Dr Emiko) mais ils n'avaient qu'un rôle minime, ce qui ne sera pas le cas de ceux là! Enfin, je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant!  
Sinon, je reprend les cours lundi, donc je ne sais pas quand est ce que je pourrais mettre le prochain chapitre... Soyez patients! =)  
A la prochaine!


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour, bonjour!

Encore une fois, j'ai mis le temps! Mais je suis actuellement emplie de désarroi car, étant partie pour poster les chapitres 14 et 15, je me rends compte que les chapitres 12 et 13 n'ont pas été publiés? Est-ce du à une suppression posthume, ou bien ne les ais-je réellement jamais mis en ligne? :O J'avoue ne pas comprendre... Si c'est le premier cas, je les remets. En revanche si je ne les avais jamais publiés, vous avez 4 chapitres en prime aujourd'hui! Mille pardon pour ce cafouillage, qu'il soit de ma faute ou de celle du site!

Je dois vous avouer que cette fiction commence à me peser, depuis le temps que je suis dessus... J'en ai commencé deux autres, et j'ai hâte de vous les proposer! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner celle ci! Cependant, si la qualité de mes textes diminue en raison de mon impatience, je vous prie de m'en excuser... =)

* * *

Le monde paraît plus clair lorsqu'on l'observe sans fausse lâcheté

- Vous désirez un peu plus de potage?

Je niai d'un signe de tête et la femme s'éloigna. Plongeant ma cuillère dans le bol contenant quelques grammes de soupe, je m'appliquai à ignorer les regards fixés sur moi.

Les villageois m'avait accueilli avec scepticisme, mais, d'après ce que m'avait expliquer Keiko, la soeur de l'enfant responsable de ma présence en ces lieux, offrir le logis et le couvert aux voyageurs de passage faisaient parti de leurs traditions. Cette dernière se tenait à mon côté et paraissait très fière de sa trouvaille. Elle racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que j'avais promis de les sauver des griffes de Yaken.

Keiko m'avait expliqué que, face à l'appauvrissement de leurs cultures, tous les villageois mangeaient ensemble chaque soir, chacun donnant ce qu'il pouvait pour nourrir tout le monde. D'après elle, c'était le seul moyen de manger régulièrement car les champs s'asséchaient de manière irrégulière et, tandis que certains possédaient encore quelques bonnes pousses, d'autres n'avaient plus rien.

Le jeune frère de Keiko se nommait Iori et, maintenant qu'il était assuré que je n'étais pas dangereux pour lui et son village, il se montrait particulièrement curieux. Il ne cessait de poser des questions auxquelles je ne pouvais ou ne voulais pas répondre, ce qui finit par l'agacer.

- Moi, je dis que t'es pas clair!, décréta-t-il au milieu du diner. Comment ça se fait que tu ne veuilles rien nous dire?

- Iori!, le gronda Keiko. Ca ne se fait pas de harceler quelqu'un avec des questions indiscrètes!

- C'est pas indiscret!, se défendit-il. Je lui ai simplement demandé d'où il venait! Et son prénom! C'est des questions normales!

- Il a surement ses raisons, répliqua-t-elle. Nous l'appellerons Yozora, car on ne voit pas plus en lui que dans un ciel de nuit, ajouta-t-elle d'un air mystérieux.

Je lui aurais bien fait remarquer que je n'étais pas un animal trouvé à qui l'on donne un nom, mais je m'abstins. J'avais préféré ne pas révéler mon prénom aux habitants, ce qui n'arrangeait pas leurs sentiments à mon égard. De plus, je n'étais pas du genre à m'intégrer facilement aux gens et gardait le silence la plupart du temps, sauf lorsque l'on m'adressait la parole.

A la fin du repas, Keiko me proposa de les accompagner. Elle m'annonça que je pouvais passer la nuit chez eux, mais un homme du village, grand et massif, s'interposa:

- C'est hors de question, Keiko, je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls avec lui.

- Il n'est pas dangereux, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Tu ne peux pas en être sûre, tu ne le connais que depuis quelques heures. Il dormira chez moi. Ça ne te pose pas de problème?, ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

- Aucun, assurai-je.

Keiko et Iori partirent d'un côté sans insister et ce dernier m'adressa un signe de la main en s'écriant: « A demain, Yozora! ». Je ne parvins pas à lui répondre.

- Ils vivent seuls?, demandai-je à l'homme qui m'offrait le logis.

- Oui, depuis quelques mois, dit-il évasivement.

- Où sont leurs parents?, insistai-je.

- Ils ont été tués par les hommes de Yaken, répondit-il à contrecœur. Ils n'avaient plus de récoltes et n'étaient pas capables de payer. En plus, le père de Keiko s'était cassé une jambe, donc il ne pouvait pas travailler pour rembourser sa dette.

- Je vois, dis-je d'une voix neutre.

Quelque part en moi, une colère commença à s'élever contre la bande qui opprimait le village. Après tout, je savais ce que l'on ressentait lorsque ses parents se faisaient tuer et l'idée que des hommes puissent répandre ainsi la terreur me paraissait intolérable. Et pourtant...

- Tu as failli faire la même chose à Konoha, me rappela une petite voix dans ma tête.

Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Oui, mais j'étais aveuglé par la haine. Je ne faisais pas ça pour de l'argent ou une autre raison semblable.

- Peu importe les excuses que tu te trouveras, le résultat aurait été le même, répliqua la voix.

Je soupirai, vaincu. Oui, j'avais failli faire la même chose et cela aurait été tout aussi terrible. Mais j'avais ouvert les yeux, j'avais décidé d'effacer tout ça. Et le meilleur moyen de le faire, c'était d'arrêter ces hommes qui agissaient aussi cruellement que moi par le passé.

Nous étions arrivés devant la maison de mon hôte, qui s'écarta pour me laisser entrer. L'intérieur était constitué d'une unique pièce au fond de laquelle un escalier permettait d'accéder à l'étage. Je déposai ma cape dans l'entrée et décrochai les sacoches accrochées à mes jambes. A l'intérieur, mes shurikens s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit métallique. L'homme demanda alors:

- Qu'est ce que tu as là-dedans?

- Mes affaires, répondis-je sans plus de précisions.

- Fais moi voir, dit-il en tendant la main.

Il afficha un air déterminé et ajouta:

- Si tu as des armes, j'ai le droit d'en être informé, tu ne penses pas?

J'hésitai un moment puis me résignai à lui tendre mes sacoches. Après tout, si je devais me battre contre ce fameux Yaken, je devrais probablement m'en servir, il était donc inutile de les cacher. Mon hôte ouvrit ma sacoche et, instantanément, afficha un air stupéfait. Il saisit un des shurikens dans une main et un kunai dans l'autre.

- Dis moi, c'est un vrai arsenal que tu as là!, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Comment ce fait-il que tu aies tout ça sur toi?

- C'est parfois utile, répondis-je sans entrer dans le détail.

- Tu sais t'en servir?, demanda-t-il.

- Évidemment.

- Alors, tu n'as peut être pas menti en disant être capable de vaincre Yaken!, s'enthousiasma-t-il en rangeant mes armes. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, Makoto Renka, dit-il en me tendant sa main.

J'observai ses doigts quelques secondes puis les serrai poliment. Il souriait à pleines dents désormais. Visiblement, j'avais acquis sa confiance.

- Et tu es...?, interrogea-t-il. Excuse moi, j'ai oublié comment tu t'appelles.

- C'est parce que je ne l'ai pas dis, précisai-je. Je ne tiens pas à...

- On a tous nos secrets!, décréta Makoto. Le petit Iori a pourtant utilisé un nom tout à l'heure!

- Ce n'est pas le mien, expliquai-je, c'est sa soeur qui a décidé de ce nom là.

- Ça ira très bien en attendant que tu te décides à nous dire le vrai, dit joyeusement Makoto, quel est-il?

- Yozora, répondis-je en ayant légèrement honte de tolérer ce surnom.

- « Ciel de nuit », hein?, rit Makoto. Et bien je trouve qu'il te convient à merveille! Je ne sais pas quel est ton vrai prénom, mais je doute qu'il t'aille aussi bien que celui ci!

- Hn, grognai-je.

Je me promis intérieurement de ne jamais révéler ce détail à Naruto et Sakura lorsque je rentrerais.

- Bon, il est temps d'aller au lit!, bailla mon hôte. Tu peux dormir sur ce tapis de paille, désolé je n'ai guère mieux à t'offrir. Tiens, une couverture, ajouta-t-il en extirpant un tissu rongé aux mites du placard de l'entrée.

- Ça ira, répondis-je en repensant à toutes les fois où j'avais dormi dans des conditions bien pires.

- Bon, eh bien bonne nuit!

Je gagnai la couche tranquillement et, lorsque je fus allongé, j'évaluai la situation sous tous les angles. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien continuer ma route tranquillement et, pour être honnête, c'est ce que j'aurais fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Au plus profond de moi, je sentis qu'un changement commençait à s'opérer et je ne parvenais pas à dire si cela me plaisait ou non. Je savais qu'il m'était difficile de renoncer au masque que j'avais revêtu durant toutes ces années. Il était si simple de rester caché derrière une image sombre et menaçante, de quoi décourager quiconque s'intéresserait à ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté. Aujourd'hui, il me fallait trouver le courage d'inverser les rôles, d'observer le monde à travers mes propres yeux, sans voile pour les obscurcir. Et peut être alors, de reprendre une vie normale. Je soupirai dans l'obscurité. Ce genre de réflexions ne me ressemblait pas. Mais grâce à elles, peut être parviendrais-je à saisir ce qui m'avait échappé pendant tout ce temps. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis rapidement, sans plus penser à ce qui m'avait amené jusqu'ici.


	14. Chapitre 13

La lumière perce derrière le champ de bataille

Le lendemain, je m'éveillais en sursaut et saisis brutalement la main qui me secouait avec acharnement. Son propriétaire eut un brusque mouvement de recul et s'écria:

- Eh, du calme! Ce n'est que moi!

Je levai les yeux et croisai le regard de Makoto. Les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire tandis que le paysan m'observait d'un air un peu inquiet, comme s'il redoutait ma colère. Je du adopter une expression peu rassurante car il s'éclipsa rapidement à l'étage, sans ajouter un mot. Je me levai rapidement et, lorsque Makoto redescendit, j'étais en train d'observer le village qui s'éveillait à travers la vitre de la fenêtre. Seule une pâle lueur émergeait de derrière la colline mais déjà les portes s'ouvraient pour laisser sortir des hommes et des femmes munis de serpes, haches et paniers. La journée semblait commencer tôt pour tout le monde, ici.

- Bonjour, lança mon hôte. Dis donc, tu n'es pas commode le matin, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de réagir comme ça?

Je ne répondis rien et gardai le regard fixé sur l'extérieur. Je ne pouvais pas lui révéler que mon passé m'avait enseigner la prudence au delà de l'état d'éveil.

- Bon, à ce que j'ai compris tu n'es pas très bavard, décréta-t-il avec bonne humeur. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, je vis seul alors ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude... Je vais au champ, si tu as faim il y a du pain sur la table, mais je dois te prévenir qu'il date un peu...

Je jetai un regard sur la table de bois et vit une miche de pain à l'aspect rassi. Je me souvins que le village parvenait à peine à subvenir à ses besoins et hochai la tête pour lui signifier que je n'en voulais pas.

- Très bien, comme tu veux, dit Makoto en haussant les épaules. Tu peux occuper ta journée comme tu le souhaites, je ne reviendrai qu'au coucher du soleil. A tout à l'heure.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Je me baissai pour ramasser mes sacoches et les accrochai à mes jambes en vérifiant soigneusement leur contenu, comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire tous les matins. Puis je revêtis ma cape et quittai la maison à mon tour, appréciant l'air frais qui inonda mon visage lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

Je n'eus pas même le temps de faire trois pas dehors quand deux voix retentirent derrière moi en même temps que des martèlements de pas.

- Yozora! Bonjour!

Keiko et Iori parvinrent à mon niveau et m'offrirent deux larges sourires qui eurent le don de me gêner dès le matin. Je les gratifiai d'un signe de tête en espérant qu'ils se contenteraient de me saluer.

- Iori, va jouer avec les autres, dit Keiko à son jeune frère.

- Pourquoi?, s'indigna-t-il.

- J'ai des choses à dire à Yozora, expliqua-t-elle, des choses de grands!

L'enfant parti d'un air bougon en donnant des coups de pieds dans les pierres qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin. Sa soeur se tourna alors vers moi en affichant un air radieux, mais j'étais déjà en route.

- Tu sais, je suis la seule fille de mon âge au village, dit-elle en me rattrapant. Et les garçons vont tous travailler. Les adultes ne veulent pas que je travaille, ils m'ont dit que j'avais déjà bien assez de Iori à m'occuper.

- …

- Tout ça pour dire que je suis contente que tu sois là, continua-t-elle sans remarquer mon expression fermée. Comme ça, j'ai quelqu'un à qui parler. Tu as quel âge toi, vingt ans?

Je ne répondis rien. Tant de paroles alors que j'étais levé depuis seulement quelques minutes m'échauffaient les oreilles. Je lui aurais bien conseillé de me foutre la paix, mais je pris sur moi et me contentai d'adopter une attitude neutre. J'avais l'impression de retrouver la Sakura de douze ans, en moins superficielle.

- Tu pourrais répondre, dit-elle d'une voix consternée. Au moins, dis quelque chose, même si tu ne réponds pas à ma question! Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai l'impression de parler toute seule.

Je serrai les poings en fermant les yeux, soupirai et, songeant qu'il n'y avait rien de compromettant à le révéler, répondis:

- J'ai seize ans.

- Seulement seize ans?, s'étonna-t-elle. Tu parais plus. Ça doit être à cause de cet air sérieux que tu as toujours sur le visage.

- …

- Bon, poursuivit-elle, tu comptais faire quoi aujourd'hui?

A vrai dire, j'avais l'intention d'aller m'entraîner dans les bois, mais j'avais l'impression que cela allait être difficile. Je lui répondis par une autre question:

- Quand comptent-ils venir au village?

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui préciser à qui je faisais allusion. Elle abandonna immédiatement son sourire et sembla soudain un peu effrayée, comme si la seule perspective de revoir ces hommes suffisait à la faire trembler.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle après avoir repris contenance, ça dépend. Parfois ils viennent tous les jours pendant une semaine mais la plupart du temps ils se contentent de venir une fois par mois, pour prendre leur dû.

- A quand remonte leur dernier passage?, demandai-je en observant une vielle dame porter laborieusement un sac qui semblait beaucoup trop lourd pour elle.

- Le mois dernier, dit-elle. Attendez Madame Odan, je vais vous aider!, cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers la veille femme.

Elle s'empara du sac qu'elle hissa sur son dos, ignorant les protestations de sa propriétaire qui prétexta que c'était trop lourd pour une jeune fille comme elle. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort puisque Keiko chancela un instant sous le poids du sac, avant de partir d'un pas déterminé vers ce qui devait être la maison de la veille dame. Elle se retourna un instant, le temps de me lancer:

- Tu sais, je ne veux pas t'embêter! Fais ce que tu as à faire, ne t'occupes pas de moi! On se voit plus tard!

Je la regardai partir, la veille femme sur ses talons, puis repris le chemin de la forêt. Je songeai qu'il allait m'être difficile de vivre dans ce village. J'étais si habitué à ce qu'on me laisse tranquille. Ici, j'étais soumis aux questions de cette jeune fille agaçante et de son frère indiscret. Comment avais-je pu prendre cette décision? Étais-je seulement capable de vivre parmi eux? Le souvenir de l'oiseau que j'avais observé la veille me revint en mémoire. Seul et inaccessible. Quiconque s'en approchait trop près le regrettait amèrement. Il entretenait son image de prédateur, il était respecté et craint de tous. Était-ce le genre de vie auquel j'aspirais? J'étais si habitué à vivre ainsi depuis quelques années que je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point ce mode de vie était ancré en moi. Je me demandais si j'aurais les mêmes difficulté à m'intégrer à Konoha et la réponse fusa immédiatement: oui, que ce soit mon village natal n'y changerait rien. Subitement, je perçus ma présence en ces lieux comme une épreuve de plus sur le chemin que je m'étais tracé. Il fallait que je la surmonte. Je poursuivis ma route dans la forêt, mon ombre se mêlant à celle des arbres.

Une semaine s'écoula ainsi, sans que je parvienne davantage à réduire la barrière qui me séparait des autres. Keiko et Iori ne se montraient pas moins encombrants pour autant, multipliant les monologues en ma présence. De temps en temps, je daignais leur accorder une réponse mais, la plupart du temps, je préférais m'isoler dans la forêt, loin de leur flot de paroles.

Ce jour là, quittant la maison de Makoto, je pris immédiatement la direction de la forêt sans prêter la moindre attention à Keiko, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là et m'appelait d'une voix forte. Mais à peine avais-je parcouru quelques mètres qu'un cri retentit quelque part en contrebas. Je tournai mon regard dans la direction d'où provenait l'appel et remarquai un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes, uniquement composé d'hommes armés, qui encerclait une femme sur le chemin. Je descendis dans l'intention de me rapprocher et ne fut pas surpris de voir Keiko surgir à mon côté. En voyant les hommes, elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche et se précipita en avant en criant:

- Chizue!

Mais je la retins par le bras et lui lançai un regard appuyé.

- Ce sont eux, Yozora!, paniqua-t-elle. Ce sont les hommes de Yaken!

- Restes ici, dis-je d'un ton ferme en la tirant en arrière.

A mon grand soulagement, elle ne protesta pas, se contentant d'observer la scène à distance, une main toujours plaquée sur sa bouche en signe d'horreur. Je descendis le chemin tandis que les rires des hommes résonnaient sur la colline en même temps que les pleurs de la jeune femme. Les villageois restaient immobiles dans leurs champs, la même expression de terreur peinte sur leurs visages, mais personne ne semblait vouloir intervenir.

Tandis que je me dirigeais vers le groupe, les visages se tournèrent vers moi. Les gens chuchotèrent sur mon passage, mais je ne leur prêtai aucune attention. Arrivée au niveau des agresseurs, je m'arrêtai. L'un d'eux, un géant armé d'un sabre, se tourna vers moi et sourit.

- Tiens, un nouveau!, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Qu'est ce que tu veux, gamin?

- Alors c'est vous qui semez la terreur ici?, demandai-je calmement en promenant mon regard sur le reste du groupe.

- Ouaip, confirma-t-il en se plaçant devant moi. T'as quelque chose contre ça, morveux?

Je ne lui répondis pas et l'écartai simplement de mon chemin. La jeune femme était prostrée au sol, secouée de sanglot et elle leva les yeux vers moi.

- Ne faites rien, c'est de la folie!, me pria-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je ne veux pas que...

- Ferme-là!, rugit un des hommes en levant la main ce qui eut pour effet de la faire trembler encore plus. Et toi!, ajouta-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici?

- Je suis de passage dans ce village, dis-je en soutenant son regard.

- Et bien passe ton chemin et va-t-en!, ordonna-t-il. Et t'as de la chance qu'on te laisse partir en un seul mor...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase car mon poing s'écrasa violemment sur son estomac en lui coupant le souffle. Il se plia en deux en gémissant, avant de lever de nouveau sa main, les yeux brûlant de rage. J'arrêtai son bras et maintins fermement ma prise.

- Je vous conseille de partir, lui dis-je.

Lorsque je le lâchai, il s'écarta en m'observant d'un air menaçant. Les autres s'étaient rapprochés, abandonnant la jeune femme qui se précipita dans un champ pour se mettre à l'abri.

- Qui t'es, morveux?, demanda l'homme au sabre.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, répondis-je. Dites simplement à votre chef que je suis là, qu'on en finisse.

- On va pas déranger Yaken pour une demi-portion comme toi!, répliqua un autre homme en se précipitant sur moi.

J'esquivai son attaque lestement, sautai et abattis mon coude sur sa nuque. Il s'écroula au sol et ne se releva pas. Il était assommé.

- De toute évidence, vous ne faites pas le poids, dis-je en promenant mon regard sur les autres.

- Rocco, on ferait bien de..., chuchota l'un des hommes au sabreur.

- La ferme, on va pas s'enfuir devant un môme!, s'exclama-t-il. Tu veux mourir? Parce que si c'est le cas tu n'as qu'à rentrer, tu verras de quelle façon Yaken va t'accueillir!

Puis il me fit face, dégainant son sabre et souris largement, révélant une dentition mal entretenue.

- T'es pt'etre adroit, me dit-il, mais tu restes un gosse.

Il m'attaqua, son sabre levé devant lui. Je compris qu'ils ne partiraient que s'ils n'étaient plus en état de combattre. L'évitant souplement, je surgis derrière son dos, et m'emparai de son sabre, que je posai contre sa gorge.

- Maintenant on va pouvoir s'entendre, fis-je en le sentant déglutir. Tu vas dire aux autres de rentrer prévenir leur chef, sinon je ne te garantis pas que ton cou soutiendra encore longtemps ta tête.

Il chercha à se débattre, mais sa force ne rivalisait pas avec la prise de mon bras sur ses poignets. Puis finalement il dit:

- Attaquez-le bande d'idiot! Qu'est ce que vous attendez?

Une simple pression contre son cou suffit à faire couler le sang et il poussa un cri de douleur avant de dire précipitamment:

- Non, attendez! Très bien, on fera ce que tu veux, mais tu es fou si tu penses pouvoir te mesurer à Yaken!

- Admettons que je le sois, dis-je en appuyant un peu plus la lame sur sa blessure. Demande leur de partir.

- Barrez-vous!, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Prévenez Yaken, et dépêchez-vous!

Dans mon dos, les hommes détalèrent, comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça. Je repoussai le sabreur en lui jetant son arme à la figure.

- Ramasse le dernier, dis-je en désignant l'homme que j'avais assommé. Je vous attends.

Il sembla hésiter un instant entre s'enfuir et m'attaquer une nouvelle fois mais il porta sa main à sa gorge et contempla le sang qui s'en échappait. Il me lança un dernier regard mauvais, hissa son compagnon sur ses épaules et détalla vers la forêt.


	15. Chapitre 14

La révélation du cœur se fait à travers les yeux de l'esprit

Lorsque l'homme eut disparu dans les profondeurs de la forêt, je me retournai et remontai la pente qui menait au village. Finalement je n'irais pas m'entraîner tout de suite, il était préférable d'attendre. Je ne savais pas si Yaken se déplacerait dès qu'il aurait reçu l'information ou s'il préfèrerait attendre, mais je ne devais pas prendre le risque de laisser les villageois seuls après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas très bien savoir s'ils devaient se réjouir ou fuir dans l'instant. Certains me regardaient d'un air épouvanté, comme si mon comportement signifiait leur mort immédiate, tandis que d'autres échangeaient des commentaires d'un air ravi. Je ne prêtai aucune attention à leurs appels et gardai les yeux fixés sur le sommet de la côte, où Keiko m'attendait d'un air inquiet.

Alors que je m'approchais, elle me lança un regard effrayé puis parut se ressaisir. Elle m'emboita le pas en bredouillant:

- Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu étais si fort... Ils n'ont même pas réussi à te toucher! Comment as-tu fait?

Elle m'observait à travers ses yeux bruns, une lueur farouche brillant dans ses pupilles. Je l'ignorai et m'assis sur un tas de troncs d'arbres qui surplombait la colline.

- Combien de temps leur faudra-t-il pour prévenir leur chef?, demandai-je sans lever les yeux.

- Leur repaire est à moins d'une heure de marche d'ici, répondit-elle. Et puis je tiens à te dire qu'une fois encore tu ne m'as pas répondu, alors fais-le sinon j'arrêterai aussi de répondre à tes questions.

Je me tournai vers elle en lui lançant un regard menaçant. Pour qui se prenait-elle?

- C'est ton problème, rétorquai-je en détournant les yeux. Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, c'est ton village qui en subira les conséquences.

Elle ne dit rien mais je sentais son regard fixé sur mon dos. Au bout d'une minute, cependant, elle déclara en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot:

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, mais à mon avis ce n'est rien de bien joli.

Elle se posta devant moi, les mains sur les hanches et me vrilla du regard.

- Qui sait?, dit-elle d'un air mystérieux. Peut être es-tu un grand criminel? Une grosse brute comme Yaken?

- …

- Au fait, poursuivit-elle sur un autre ton, pendant que tu faisais ton numéro, Makoto m'a parlé de ce que tu avais là-dedans.

Elle tendit la main vers ma sacoche gauche mais ma main se referma violemment sur son poignet.

- Ne touche pas à ça, dis-je d'une voix froide en plongeant mon regard noir dans ses yeux effrayés.

- Lâche moi, cria-t-elle, paniquée, en bondissant en arrière.

Ses yeux m'observèrent, illustrant la peur qu'elle avait ressenti et un sentiment de honte m'enserra la poitrine. Encore une fois, la haine avait refait surface. A l'instant où j'avais vu sa main se tendre vers moi, un brusque désir de lui faire du mal m'avait possédé. Je baissai la tête et l'entendit murmurer:

- Tes yeux... A l'instant, tu... On aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre.

- Va-t-en, ordonnai-je sans relever la tête.

Ses jambes ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre mais, au bout de quelques secondes, elle engagea son pied gauche vers l'arrière, puis le droit. Enfin, je l'entendis partir en courant sur le chemin central du village. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, je ne risquais plus de l'attaquer sans raison. Le vent souffla violemment, agitant les mèches de mes cheveux et soulevant ma cape qui vint s'écraser sur ma tête. Je la repoussais d'un geste rageur en grommelant quand j'entendis un rire retentir derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis Iori, tapi derrière l'un des troncs, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Démasqué, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire d'excuse, qui disparu rapidement lorsque ses yeux croisèrent mon regard froid. Il se leva et me fit face, une expression de défi sur le visage.

- T'as pas été sympa avec Keiko, me reprocha-t-il. Je vous ai entendu, et je suis d'accord avec elle lorsqu'elle dit que tu es bizarre.

Il n'ajouta rien, comme si sa parole suffisait à démontrer que j'étais effectivement une personne peu fréquentable. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre mes moyens devant lui, c'est pourquoi je le sommai de déguerpir. Mais il hocha la tête et resta planté sur le sol, inébranlable.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, dit-il en bombant le torse. Je vais te surveiller pour que tu ne t'en prennes pas aux autres.

Sur ces paroles, il prit place à côté de moi, un air déterminé sur le visage. Je l'ignorai soigneusement, préférant ne pas encourager son comportement. La tête tournée vers la lisière de la forêt, je priai pour que Yaken en sorte rapidement.

Le temps passa et ni Iori ni moi ne montrâmes le moindre signe d'impatience. Quelques villageois remontaient parfois la pente et posaient sur nous un regard tantôt étonné, tantôt inquiet. La plupart semblaient désapprouver le fait que Iori se tienne si près de moi, mais aucun ne trouva le courage de venir le lui dire. Quand Makoto apparut soudain au sommet de la montée, ce fut tout autre chose.

- Ah, voilà le fier combattant!, s'extasia-t-il en se dirigeant vers nous. Et toi, qui es-tu Iori? Son serviteur?

- Celui qui l'empêchera de tuer l'un d'entre nous, répondit celui-ci en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Allons, allons, dit Makoto en posant une main affective sur mon épaule, tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait non? Tu crois qu'il aurait sauvé Chizue s'il était mauvais?

- Je ne dis pas qu'il est entièrement mauvais, mais il y a le mal en lui, c'est certain!, s'écria une voix dans le dos de Makoto.

Keiko surgit dans l'ombre du villageois et prit la main de Iori dans la sienne tout en me fixant de ses yeux accusateurs. Elle tourna presque aussitôt la tête vers son frère.

- Tout le monde est inquiet parce que tu restes avec lui!, le gronda-t-elle. Alors maintenant, tu rentres à la maison!

- Non!, riposta Iori en se dégageant. Je reste ici!

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez tous?, s'étonna Makoto. C'est sa démonstration de force qui vous effraie à ce point? S'il avait voulu faire du mal à l'un d'entre nous, il aurait pu le faire il y a longtemps!

- Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état il était après ça!, rétorqua Keiko qui avait lâché la main de son frère et pointait désormais un index furieux sur ma personne. Il a bien failli m'attaquer! Si tu avais vu son regard...

Elle frémit avant de conclure:

- Il n'est pas net, c'est tout!

- Mais tu étais la première à le défendre hier en disant qu'il n'était pas méchant!, lui rappela Makoto, visiblement ébranlé.

- Et je le pense toujours, confirma-t-elle. Mais il a une part sombre en lui, et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne la contrôle pas totalement.

Je sentis son regard se poser de nouveau sur moi, mais je restai indifférent à leur échange et gardai les yeux fixés sur la forêt. Son discours ne m'affectait pas du tout, je savais parfaitement quel était le degré de véracité de ses propos, mais j'étais néanmoins étonné qu'elle soit parvenue si vite à m'analyser. Je ne tenais pas à me défendre car nous étions d'accord sur un point: il valait mieux que les gens se tiennent à distance. Qu'elle l'ait finalement compris me rassurait: je n'aurais plus à supporter sa présence continuellement.

Makoto restait sceptique devant la façon dont Keiko me dépeignait, mais il finit par se proposer de ramener Iori chez lui.

- Tout le monde quitte les champs, expliqua-t-il, nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque que Yaken passe sa colère sur nous lorsqu'il arrivera. Je garde Iori avec moi, si tu veux.

- Oui, j'aime autant, acquiesça Keiko. Je vais rester ici un moment.

- Fais comme tu le souhaites, dit Makoto en s'éloignant, tenant fermement Iori qui protestait avec force cris.

Le silence s'installa comme si j'avais été seul, mais je savais parfaitement que la jeune fille était toujours là. Je regardais passer les derniers villageois qui rentraient chez eux d'un pas hâtif lorsqu'elle prit place à côté de moi. Je l'entendis soupirer, puis elle déclara:

- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tout à l'heure.

Comme je ne disais rien, elle continua:

- J'ai cru que tu allais me tuer... Ton regard était celui d'un assassin.

Puis, visiblement frustrée que ses paroles ne me touchent pas plus que ça, elle s'indigna:

- Tu as raison, ne dis rien! Je commence à m'y habituer, de toute façon!

- Que veux-tu que je dise?, finis-je par demander, agacé. Que tu as entièrement raison?

Elle sembla surprise de m'entendre enfin lui répondre et marqua un silence. Puis, elle dit:

- Oui, j'aimerais bien. Enfin, seulement si c'est la vérité.

- Peut être partiellement, avouai-je. Alors écoute donc tes propres conseils et laisse moi.

- Non, je vais rester là, dit-elle d'une voix incertaine, comme si elle doutait que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Comme tu veux, mais tais-toi, ordonnai-je.

Néanmoins, cette fille ne semblait pas capable de se taire plus de trente secondes. Elle s'agita sur le tronc, comme si l'endroit où elle était assise était particulièrement inconfortable. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle demanda, plus pour elle que pour moi:

- Qu'as-tu pu vivre pour devenir comme ça?

Je ne pu retenir un rire amer face à sa question. Si je lui décrivais le moule dans lequel la vie m'avait poussé et qui avait forgé ma personnalité bancale, elle aurait de quoi en faire des cauchemars tout sa vie.

- Pourquoi ris-tu?, s'étonna-t-elle. Tu ne laisses jamais voir ce que tu ressens et c'est maintenant que tu te marres? Alors que tu dois surement te rappeler des moments difficiles? Tu n'es vraiment pas normal...

Je tentai un regard dans sa direction, elle m'observait avec curiosité. Je ne détournai pas les yeux et répondit:

- Parfois, il vaut mieux en rire.

- Si tu ris de ces choses là, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si froid le reste du temps. Tu as le droit de sourire aussi, non?

- Je t'ai demandé de te taire, répétai-je.

- Que faut-il pour te faire sourire?

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de tourner la tête. Je ne lui dis pas qu'une des seules raisons qui pourraient me faire sourire en cet instant serait la certitude de pouvoir rentrer à Konoha. Je ne lui avouai pas non plus que, si Sakura s'était tenue assise à sa place, peut être que j'aurais été capable de sourire.

- Rien, répondis-je.

- Je ne te crois pas, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

- A ton aise.

Elle s'enferma dans un silence vexé pendant quelques instants, puis déclara:

- J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui se cache dans ta tête.

Elle s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose mais resta muette de stupeur lorsque son regard se posa sur l'orée du bois. Je m'étais déjà levé. Ils étaient là.


	16. Chapitre 15

La flamme que l'on dissimule brille parfois face à l'inconnu

- Attends!, me supplia Keiko tandis que je descendais la pente d'un pas vif.

Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Mon regard était fixé sur le groupe d'hommes qui attendaient à la lisière du bois, certains me montrant du doigts, d'autres s'esclaffant ouvertement.

- Mais ils sont au moins deux cents!, insista Keiko en ne me voyant pas ralentir.

- Ça n'a aucune importance, dis-je. Va-t-en.

J'étais dans une colère noire. Visiblement, Yaken n'avait pas jugé l'affaire suffisamment importante pour se déplacer lui même et avait préféré envoyer un groupe plus important de ses hommes. Mais qu'ils soient dix, cent ou mille, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Cependant, je n'écartais pas l'hypothèse selon laquelle il se serait dissimulé parmi ces gens. Keiko me suivait toujours tant bien que mal et ses paroles affolées achevèrent de m'énerver. Je m'arrêtai net et me tournai vers elle.

- Bon, tu vas m'écouter maintenant, dis-je d'un ton brusque. Tu la fermes et tu retournes immédiatement là haut, j'en ai assez de t'entendre!

J'avais presque crié le dernier mot et elle sembla scandalisée. Elle fronça les sourcils et je vis des larmes apparaître furtivement dans ses yeux, mais, à mon grand soulagement, elle les ravala. Elle plissa ses paupières dans une expression de rage et s'écria:

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, idiot!

Elle parut choquée par ses propres paroles et plaqua une main sur sa bouche avant de me lancer un dernier regard et de s'en retourner en courant vers le village. Dès qu'elle fut partie, je poursuivis ma descente vers le groupe de combattants. Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres d'eux et lançai:

- Où est votre chef?

- Yaken ne se déplace pas pour les ramassis de charogne comme toi!, dit un homme affublé d'une profonde cicatrice sur la joue droite. Allez, les gars, finissons-en rapidement!

Ils se jetèrent tous sur moi, sabres, épées, massues en avant en poussant des cris de forcenés. Je m'élançai à mon tour en tirant de mes sacoches deux kunai et fondis dans la mêlée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus un seul homme debout. Des armes jonchaient le sol, certaines portant les marques du sang de leur propriétaire. Je rangeai mes kunais, tout en balançant mon pied dans la figure d'un des hommes qui avait fait mine de se relever, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva des profondeurs de la forêt:

- Impressionnant, jeune homme, vraiment très impressionnant!

Je restai immobile, fixant les arbres, attentif au moindre mouvement. Finalement, il était donc venu. Je distinguai les contours d'une silhouette masculine tapie derrière le tronc d'un chêne, mais fis mine de n'avoir rien vu, laissant mon regard aller d'un coin à l'autre de la forêt, comme si je cherchais encore le propriétaire de la voix.

- Montre toi!, ordonnai-je.

Un rire me répondit.

- Du calme, je sortirais quand je l'aurais décidé, dit la voix.

Je soupirai et, le temps d'une inspiration, je me retrouvai derrière l'homme tapi dans la forêt. Celui ci sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua que je n'étais plus à ma place et se retourna presque instantanément. Je plaquai ma paume contre sa gorge et sa tête alla heurter le tronc de l'arbre derrière lequel il se dissimulait. Presque instantanément, ses lèvres s'entendirent en un large sourire et il disparut.

- Ne sois pas si pressé, veux-tu?, demanda-t-il, sa voix s'élevant partout dans la forêt. Prenons le temps de faire connaissance.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, dis-je.

- Ah bon?, s'étonna-t-il tandis que je le cherchais des yeux. Pourtant, tu prends bien la peine de libérer ce village.

Je le repérai de nouveau sur une branche situé quelques mètres au dessus de moi et immédiatement, je fus derrière lui. Il se tourna vers moi, lentement. C'était un homme mince, grand, à l'air important. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir et projetai mon genou contre sa joue. Il alla s'écraser en contrebas et ne se releva pas. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, son corps disparaissait à nouveau.  
Encore un clone! Je ne pouvais pas me laisser abuser ainsi, il fallait que je trouve le vrai. Je l'avais sous-estimé. J'avais imaginé Yaken comme une sorte de Gatô, un homme d'affaire faible et couard qui se cachait derrière ses hommes. Mais j'avais visiblement affaire à un ninja, et d'un niveau respectable. Ses clones n'étaient pas de simples images, c'était des Kage Bunshin.

Soudain, un cri résonna, suivit de plusieurs autres. Je levai les yeux vers le village et vis des gens, saisis de panique, courir en direction de la forêt. Des hommes s'activaient autour des maisons, des torches enflammées dans les mains. Je me précipitai en direction du chemin et Yaken surgit devant moi, railleur.

- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir libérer tout un village à toi seul?, se moqua-t-il.

- Dégage, répondis-je en envoyant une charge électrique dans ses côtes.

Je ne fus pas surpris de voir son corps partir en fumée. J'avais mon idée sur l'endroit où se trouvait le véritable Yaken.

Je courus dans la montée et fut sur place en quelques secondes. J'envoyai plusieurs shurikens en direction d'un groupe d'hommes occupés à terroriser une famille dont les membres essayaient de se protéger mutuellement. Leurs assaillants poussèrent des cris de douleur et s'effondrèrent, laissant les villageois perplexes. Voyant leurs compagnons à terre, les autres groupes se tournèrent vers moi et entreprirent de m'attaquer tous ensemble, mais le combat ne dura pas longtemps et quelques minutes plus tard, il ne semblait rester aucun ennemi debout dans le village. Les habitants se précipitaient sur les maisons en feu, armés de seaux d'eau, et je profitai de l'agitation pour essayer de repérer Yaken. J'étais persuadé qu'il se trouvait quelque part dans le village. Et je ne me trompais pas.

- Eh bien, eh bien, il semble que tu ne sois pas n'importe qui, l'entendis-je murmurer.

Je levai la tête et le vis, assis sur le toit d'une maison, dont la propriétaire s'écarta en poussant un cri de terreur.

- Yozora!, s'écria Keiko qui apparut au coin d'une maison. Oh..., ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut Yaken qui la considéra d'un oeil intéressé.

- Yozora?, dit-il à voix haute. Ça ne me dit rien...

- Ce n'est pas son vrai..., commença Keiko en lançant un regard furieux à Yaken.

- Tais-toi!

Ce n'était pas moi qui avait parlé, mais Makoto, qui surgit derrière Keiko, Iori sur ses talons. Mais c'était trop tard. Keiko baissa la tête, honteuse.

- Ah?, s'étonna Yaken. Pas son vrai nom, dis-tu? Alors quel est-il?

- Aucune importance, dis-je en affermissant ma prise sur mon kunai.

- Pour que tu caches ainsi ton nom, c'est que tu as une bonne raison, déduit mon adversaire. Célèbre?

- Descend!, ordonnai-je en guise de réponse.

- Si c'est le cas, c'est que tu dois être fort, continua-t-il. Alors, j'imagine que tu as déjà entendu parler de l'Akatsuki?

Je ne laissai rien paraître de ma surprise à l'annonce de ce nom et demandai:

- Et alors?

- Il connait l'Akatsuki, c'est merveilleux!, s'extasia Yaken en adoptant une voix ridicule. Alors? Il se trouve que ce sont mes employeurs.

Keiko m'observait d'un air interrogateur. Visiblement, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'Akatsuki mais semblait comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Makoto, en revanche, avait les dents serrés et bouillait de rage.

- Et alors?, répétai-je, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Tu n'es pas très perspicace, mon garçon, se désola Yaken. Il va sans dire que je ne suis pas de taille contre toi, mais...

Il se releva et ses traits adoptèrent pour la première fois une expression menaçante. Il acheva alors sa phrase d'un air impérieux:

- Si tu ne quittes pas ce village immédiatement, j'en ferais part à mon supérieur! Tu as déjà entendu parler de Sasori des sables rouges?

Il afficha un sourire ravi et sembla prendre mon silence pour de la crainte car il pointa son doigt dans ma direction en déclarant d'un air réjoui:

- Tu es peut être fort, mais contre Maître Sasori, tu ne fais pas le poids! Alors à ta place je quitterai ce village bien sagement, tu ne veux pas mourir si jeune, n'est-ce pas?

Les villageois avaient tous tourné leurs regards vers moi, attendant que je réagisse. Keiko ne cessait de me regarder, les sourcils froncés, consciente que de ma réponse dépendrait l'avenir de son village. La sensation d'être au centre de l'attention générale me déstabilisa un instant et je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps. A la surprise de tous, j'éclatai de rire. 


	17. Chapitre 16

Salut tout le monde!

Voila, mes partiels se sont terminés jeudi, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que je ne sois pas convoquée aux rattrapages! xD Normalement, cela s'est bien passé, mais on ne sait jamais au fond... Bref, j'en profite donc pour vous poster le 16e chapitre, suivi du 17e!

* * *

Détruire le masque des autres, cela commence par l'abandon du sien

Je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation depuis de nombreuses années. Le rire, véritable et profond, n'était pas sorti de ma bouche depuis bien longtemps. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, je ne parvenais pas à l'arrêter, indifférent aux expressions étonnées qu'affichaient les visages autour de moi. Beaucoup paraissaient même effrayés. Je les comprenais, mon rire, si peu habitué à s'exprimer, avait quelque chose de machiavélique, de brisé. Yaken me regardait, un air outré sur le visage.

- Comment oses-tu rire ainsi?, s'indigna-t-il. En fait, tu ne connais pas du tout l'Akatsuki, sinon tu pleurerais à l'annonce du nom de Maître Sasori!

Cette phrase attisa mon fou rire plus qu'elle ne le calma mais je tâchais de reprendre contenance. J'avais tellement ri que les larmes perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. Je les essuyai rapidement et souris devant l'expression déconfite de Yaken.

- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas vu Sasori?, demandai-je d'un air railleur.

- Euuh, hésita-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop ébranlé. Cela fait plusieurs mois, mais il a plein de choses à faire! Tant que le travail est bien fait, il...

- Il est mort, déclarai-je.

- ... ne vient jamais..., continua Yaken. Quoi?

- Sasori est mort, répétai-je. Il y a presque un an.

- Tu mens!, dit-il en affichant un air affolé. Comment peut-il être mort, j'aurais été au courant!

- Je peux pourtant t'assurer qu'il est bel et bien mort, insistai-je.

- Ridicule!, persista Yaken. Qui serait assez puissant pour le tuer?

- Quelqu'un que je connais, dis-je en souriant à la pensée de Sakura.

- Ah oui?, ricana-t-il. C'est tellement simple! Et pourrais-je savoir le nom de cet homme?

- Il s'agit d'une femme, corrigeai-je. Et savoir son nom ne t'apportera rien.

- Une femme?, rigola-t-il. Encore plus ridicule! Enfin, entrons dans ton jeu, même si Maître Sasori est mort, je peux parfaitement contacter un autre membre de l'Akatsuki, cela ne change rien!

Il commençait à m'échauffer les oreilles. La bonne humeur qui avait suivi mon fou rire commençait à se dissiper et l'entendre associer Sakura à une idée ridicule avait relancé la colère que je ressentais contre cet homme.

- Il ne reste plus rien de l'Akatsuki, dis-je d'un ton sec.

- Quoi?, rit-il. Mais enfin, dans quel monde vis-tu mon garçon? Comment penses-tu me faire croire que l'Akatsuki a été détruite?

- Ne le crois pas si tu veux, dis-je en me dirigeant vers lui avec l'intention d'en finir. Mais c'est la vérité.

- Non!, paniqua-t-il en reculant. Maître Deidara...

- Mort, dis-je en sautant sur le toit.

- Les autres!, s'écria-t-il en tombant après avoir trébuché contre une tuile. Je ne connais pas leurs noms, mais... ils te retrouveront!

- Inutile, ils sont tous morts, dis-je en l'atteignant. Tous sauf trois.

- Ah, ah!, fit-il en retrouvant courage. Ces trois là te massacreront quand ils verront qu'ils ne reçoivent plus l'argent de...

- Non, je ne pense pas, dis-je. Une dernière chose à dire?

Ses manières me déplaisaient singulièrement et je n'avais qu'une hâte: enfoncer mon kunai dans sa chair. Le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Oui, qu'il se taise. J'abaissai mon arme, ignorant le cri que poussait Yaken pour m'arrêter, et sentit la lame effleurer son vêtement lorsqu'une voix s'écria:

- Non!

Je stoppai mon mouvement et me retournai vers la personne à l'origine de cet appel. Keiko affichait un air déterminé et me fixai attentivement. Les villageois poussèrent des cris de protestation:

- Comment ça, « non »?, demanda l'un d'eux.

- Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait vivre?, s'indigna une femme qui serrait son enfant en pleurs contre elle.

- Qui sait ce qu'il fera si nous le laissons en vie?, ajouta une autre.

- Il faut que ça s'arrête!, confirma un vieillard.

Indifférente à leurs remarques, Keiko avança jusqu'au toit sur lequel je me tenais et garda la tête levée vers moi.

- Tu ne dois pas faire ça, dit-elle.

- Et pourquoi?, demandai-je d'une voix froide.

- Parce que cela ne t'aidera pas et tu le sais, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grognai-je.

Je relevai le kunai au dessus de Yaken qui, s'il avait cru être sauvé durant un instant, retrouva son air paniqué.

- Arrête!, cria Keiko. Sinon, tu n'arriveras jamais à... à rester toi même!

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dis-je en adoptant une attitude fermée.

- Mais tu as ri tout à l'heure!, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix sanglotante. Ce n'était ni amer, ni cruel, ni moqueur, non c'était un vrai rire qui venait du fond de toi même! Tu m'as prouvé que tu en étais capable, alors je ne te laisserais pas tout foutre en l'air!

- La ferme, murmurai-je.

C'est alors qu'un projectile s'écrasa contre ma tête, puis un autre. Condamnée à rester au sol, Keiko était visiblement prête à tout pour m'empêcher de commettre ce meurtre. Elle tenait dans sa main des pierres qu'elle avait ramassées et me les jetai dessus, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Cette image, plus que toutes ses paroles, fit reculer ma main. Comme si l'on avait soudainement ôté le voile qui obscurcissait ma vue, je tremblai d'indignation. Qu'avais-je failli faire? Encore une fois, j'avais démontré mon incapacité à contrôler le débit de haine qui parcourait mes veines. Encore une fois, j'avais été à deux doigts de m'enfoncer plus loin encore dans la noirceur dont je cherchais pourtant à m'extraire. Qu'aurait pensé Sakura en me voyant ainsi? M'aurait-elle observée avec la même expression que Keiko? Aurais-je lu la même incompréhension, la même panique, la même désillusion dans ses yeux? Aurais-je une fois de plus été responsable de ses larmes?

Je lâchai mon kunai aussi soudainement que si son contact m'avait brûlé. J'observai ma main pendant quelques secondes, comme si je voulais m'assurer qu'elle était bien mienne, puis je levai les yeux vers Yaken. Il m'observait avec appréhension, incertain de son avenir. Je le saisis par le col de son vêtement et le jetai à bas de la maison. Il atterrit sur le sol en poussant un cri de douleur tandis que je lançai:

- Faites de lui ce que vous voulez, cela ne me concerne plus.

Puis je tournai le dos au villageois et sautai de l'autre côté de la bâtisse, réajustant ma cape sur mes épaules. La rue était déserte. Je partis d'un pas actif en direction de la sortie du village, désirant m'éloigner de cet endroit au plus vite; après tout ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi. Mais cela aurait été faire preuve d'optimisme que d'espérer quitter les lieux sans problème. Lorsque je reconnus la silhouette qui se dressait quelques mètres plus loin, je m'arrêtai.

- Laisse moi partir, dis-je simplement. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Je ne le nie pas, me répondit-on, mais j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?, demandai-je d'un ton dissuasif.

- Pas vraiment.

- Dans ce cas..., dis-je en reprenant mon chemin.

Mais lorsque j'arrivais au niveau de Makoto, celui ci me retint par l'épaule.

- Ce n'est pas indispensable, précisa-t-il en souriant faiblement, mais j'aimerais bien faire un brin de causette avec toi avant que tu t'en ailles. Viens chez moi.

Une minute plus tard, j'entrai de nouveau dans la petite maison qui m'avait accueilli la nuit précédente. Makoto m'invita à m'assoir.

- Je te remercie de m'accorder cette discussion, dit-il en prenant place sur la chaise qui faisait face à celle qu'il m'avait désignée.

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne tenais pas à l'encourager, bien que j'eusse accepté de l'accompagner.

- Allons droit au but, dit-il. J'ai moi aussi, comme Yaken, travaillé pour l'Akatsuki dans le passé.

Je ne pu cacher ma surprise devant cet aveu. S'il avait servi l'Akatsuki, que faisait-il dans ce village? L'organisation n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser partir ses hommes lorsqu'ils le souhaitaient. Mon expression étonnée l'encouragea à continuer.

- Oh, bien sûr, je n'étais pas un chef de gang comme Yaken! Je travaillais dans un de leur repaire qui se trouve non loin d'ici. Ils m'avaient enrôlé de force, ainsi que de nombreux autres hommes de mon ancien village. Nous étions si peu importants pour eux que, lorsque je me suis enfui, ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de venir me tuer.

Il eut un faible sourire, amer, au souvenir de cette période.

- Avec les autres membres de mon village, poursuivit-il, nous n'étions là bas que pour effectuer les basses besognes. Mais, paradoxalement, j'ai ainsi approché de très près les membres éminents de l'organisation. Les noms que Yaken a cité ne me sont donc pas inconnus, je dirais même que je suis capable de mettre des visages dessus.

Il parlait désormais avec un air entendu, comme si ses paroles avaient un sens caché que j'aurais du être à même de saisir. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Keiko pénétra dans la pièce, me jetant un regard courroucé, ses joues encore humides des larmes qu'elle avait versées.

- Je t'ai cherché partout!, dit-elle. J'ai cru que tu étais parti sans rien dire à personne!

- Comme tu vois, ce n'est pas le cas, la rassura Makoto. Mais nous parlions de choses importantes qui ne te concernent pas, je te demande donc de...

- Hors de question que je m'en aille!, le coupa-t-elle en adoptant une expression sévère. Si ça concerne l'Akachose, je suis assez grande pour comprendre! Je n'ai qu'un an de moins que lui!

Elle me désigna d'un geste rageur de la main et me lança à nouveau un regard énervé, comme si elle me reprochait de ne rien dire pour la défendre.

- De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle d'un air buté, si tu me mets dehors, j'écouterai à la porte!

Makoto l'observa d'un air amusé puis, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, il me regarda avec inquiétude.

- Si vous vous souciez de ce que j'en pense, dis-je en réponse à sa question muette, je me fiche de ce qu'elle pourrait bien entendre.

- Bon, hésita-t-il comme si mes mots n'avaient pas répondu à ses attentes, dans ce cas, tu peux rester Keiko.

Elle afficha un sourire ravi et pris place sur la dernière chaise, la plus usée des trois. Ses coudes posés sur la table, son regard naviguant entre Makoto et moi, elle semblait attendre la suite avec envie. Makoto se racla la gorge, légèrement perturbé, et continua:

- Comme je le disais, les visages des neufs hauts membres de l'Akatsuki me sont familiers et je dois t'avouer que...

Il lança un regard incertain en direction de Keiko, qui fronça les sourcils et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête impatient.

- ... en fait, dès que tu es arrivé au village, dit Makoto en reposant ses yeux sur moi, j'ai remarqué ton extraordinaire ressemblance avec l'un d'eux. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention sur le moment, car j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une coïncidence, mais j'ai eu la preuve que tu connaissais bien l'Akatsuki alors... Tu comprends, je voulais te poser la question directement, pour être fixé...

Il se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il craignait de faire part de son idée à voix haute. J'avais compris qu'il avait fait le lien entre Itachi et moi et je maudis le sort qui avait voulu qu'un ancien homme de l'Akatsuki se trouve dans ce village. D'un autre côté, j'estimais que je pouvais lui dire la vérité, maintenant qu'il avait fait preuve de tant d'honnêteté à mon égard. Non, ce que je craignais, c'était la réaction de Keiko. Peut être aurais-je du refuser sa présence parmi nous. Je me fichais bien de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi, mais j'allais probablement devoir raconter certaines choses à Makoto qu'elle ne serait pas capable de comprendre. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait voulu participer à la conversation, elle devrait donc en subir les conséquences. Makoto m'observait sans trop savoir s'il devait poursuivre ou non. Il avait passé la dernière minute à essayer d'intercepter le moindre signe sur mon visage l'encourageant dans sa démarche. Je hochai imperceptiblement la tête et il prononça les mots auxquels je m'attendais:

- Donc, je me demandais si... s'il y avait un quelconque lien entre Itachi Uchiwa et toi?

- C'était mon frère, répondis-je d'une voix neutre.

Keiko poussa une exclamation en portant sa main à sa bouche et me considéra d'une étrange manière, mi-impressionnée, mi-effrayée.

- Si j'ai bien compris, dit-elle d'une voix éraillée, l'Akachose est une organisation de malfaiteurs... Et ton frère en faisait partie?

- Alors je ne me suis pas trompé, dit Makoto d'une voix dure. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu dois partir immédiatement. Ne remet plus les pieds ici.

- Makoto!, s'indigna Keiko. Pourquoi dis-tu...

- Je comprend, assurai-je en me levant. Je ne veux pas vous attirer d'ennuis. De toute façon, j'allais partir.

- Non!, s'exclama la jeune fille, son regard faisant la navette entre Makoto et moi. Ce qu'à fait son frère ne veut rien dire! Il n'a rien à voir avec...

- Keiko, la coupa durement Makoto en affichant un air sévère. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tais-toi!

- Alors explique moi!, implora-t-elle. Pourquoi devrait-il partir?

- Parce qu'il est bien celui auquel je pensais, répondit notre hôte. Et cela signifie qu'il est dangereux.

- Je ne comprend rien, grogna Keiko en croisant les bras.

- Ce que je veux dire, s'énerva Makoto en élevant la voix, c'est que le frère d'Itachi Uchiwa est lui aussi un membre de l'Akatsuki, et qu'il est l'homme le plus recherché du monde shinobi!

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent largement avant de se poser sur moi. Un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres avant que celles-ci ne se mettent à trembler et s'affaissent, donnant à son visage un air de profonde incrédulité. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de se ressaisir et, au bout d'un court instant, demanda d'une petite voix, ses yeux humides levés vers moi:

- Ce n'est pas vrai...?

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. C'était bien la réaction que je craignais.

- Si, répondis-je en les surplombant de mon regard. Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est mon véritable nom.


	18. Chapitre 17

Certains choisiront toujours de voir la feuille immaculée sous le sillon de peinture noire

- Sasuke... Uchiwa?, répéta Keiko comme si l'idée que ce nom fut le mien lui paraissait particulièrement improbable.

- C'est bien ça, confirma Makoto. Eh bien, ajouta-t-il à mon attention, je te remercie pour l'aide que tu nous a apporté, mais tu comprendras, j'en suis sûr, que nous ne puissions pas t'accueillir plus longtemps.

- Parfaitement, dis-je, de toute façon j'avais l'intention de m'en aller.

Je me levai et repoussai ma chaise contre la table, sous le regard des deux villageois. Keiko semblait passionnée par l'examen de ses mains et je vis des rides de concentration parcourir son front. Je saluai Makoto d'un signe de tête et me dirigeai silencieusement vers la porte.

- Attends une minute!, lança Keiko d'une voix affermie.

Je me retournai à contrecœur. Elle se leva et lança à Makoto un regard dont le sens m'échappa. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et tenta de la retenir par le bras, mais elle se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

- Je viens avec toi, dit-elle en se plantant devant moi.

- Hors de question, décrétai-je.

- Mais je ne veux plus rester ici!, expliqua-t-elle. J'aspire à devenir autre chose qu'une paysanne – Makoto grogna et marmonna qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à ça – même si cela convient à la plupart des gens d'ici!

- Et que fais-tu de Iori?, demanda Makoto en l'observant d'un air de reproche. Il a déjà perdu ses parents, tu ne peux l'abandonner!

- Non, bien sur, dit-elle. Il vient aussi.

- N'importe quoi, se moqua Makoto.

- Ne ris pas!, s'énerva Keiko.

L'idée me paraissait également ridicule et je ne tenais pas à en discuter, c'est pourquoi je la dépassai et ouvris la porte sans un regard en arrière. Iori était sur le perron, un sac à dos dans la main, une expression ravie peinte sur son visage juvénile.

- Je suis d'accord!, s'exclama-t-il en saisissant ma manche. Moi aussi je veux partir!

- Non, dis-je d'une voix ferme en retirant ses doigts de mon vêtement. Partez tous seuls si vous le voulez, mais je ne veux pas vous avoir sur le dos.

Il parut déçu et laissa son sac tomber par terre, ses yeux fixant le sol. Dans la maison, Makoto tentait d'expliquer à Keiko dans quelle situation j'étais:

- C'est un hors la loi!, disait-il en faisant de grands gestes outrés. Vous risquez d'être pris pour des complices si on vous voit avec lui! Tu veux passer ta vie à fuir, comme lui? C'est ça que tu veux pour ton frère?

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il est!, se défendit-elle. J'ai envie de partir d'ici, et Iori aussi! C'est une occasion unique et je ne veux pas la rater!

- Tu ne comprends rien, soupira Makoto. Et puis il a dit lui même qu'il ne voulait pas de vous, ce qui est très compréhensible.

- Je..., hésita-t-elle en tournant un regard embué dans ma direction. Il acceptera, hein, Yozora?

- Il me semble avoir dis que c'était non, répétai-je sans trop savoir pourquoi je m'attardais devant l'entrée de cette maison.

- S'il te plait!, supplia Iori en relevant la tête.

En voyant son visage levé vers moi, je compris ce qui m'empêchait de partir. Au fond, je comprenais les raisons qui les poussaient à quitter leur village et, bien que conscient qu'il soit dangereux pour eux de m'accompagner, une partie de moi voulait leur donner cette chance. Les yeux de Iori brillaient encore de la lueur farouche que j'avais décelée le premier jour, et qui me rappelait tant Naruto.

- Faites comme vous voulez, déclarai-je en doutant que ce soit la bonne décision. Mais si vous mourrez, vous ne viendrez pas vous...

- Merci, Yozora!, s'exclama Iori en me sautant au cou.

Peu habitué à de tels élans de tendresse, je saisis le jeune garçon par son vêtement et le reposai à terre sans ménagement. Ma réaction ne sembla pas le décontenancer outre mesure et il se mit à bondir de joie, sa soeur le sermonnant sans trop de conviction, un large sourire au lèvres. Lorsqu'elle s'adressa à moi, retenant son frère hystérique dans la cage de ses bras, ce fut sur un ton plein de gratitude:

- Tu peux être certain qu'on ne te dérangera pas! Merci, merci!

Makoto était resté de marbre. Malgré ses efforts pour paraître neutre, je voyais que cette décision ne l'enchantait pas mais qu'il était déterminé à ne pas s'interposer. Au bout d'un court instant, il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, vaincu. Je cru discerner un pâle sourire sur son visage alors qu'il nous tournait le dos en lançant:

- Je compte sur toi pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien! Peu importe ce que tu en penses: en les prenant avec toi, ils sont sous ta responsabilité!

- Je ne me porte pas garant de leur sécurité, dis-je. En m'accompagnant malgré vos mises en garde, ils s'engagent aussi à en assumer les conséquences.

Il se retourna si brusquement qu'il manqua de tomber et une expression furieuse se dessina sur son visage, avant que je n'ajoute:

- Néanmoins, je ferais attention.

Sa bouche demeura ouverte quelques secondes, prête à débiter le flot de protestations qu'il s'apprêtait à me déverser à la figure, puis se referma en se contentant d'une moue désapprobatrice. Il grommela une suite de paroles inintelligibles puis agita sa main dans notre direction en marmonnant:

- Hors de ma vue, avant que je ne revienne sur ma décision de vous laisser partir.

Keiko et Iori se précipitèrent vers lui et l'enlacèrent brièvement en lui promettant qu'il aurait bientôt de leurs nouvelles. Pour ma part, je me contentai d'un signe de tête dans sa direction, qu'il me rendit de manière presque imperceptible, puis je m'engageai d'un bon pas dans la rue, mes jeunes compagnons bavardant joyeusement derrière moi. Tandis que nous progressions dans l'artère encore bondée de villageois s'interrogeant sur le sort qu'ils comptaient réserver à l'oppresseur Yaken, je ramenai la capuche de ma cape sur ma tête et me demandai quelle folie m'avait poussé à accepter que cette nouvelle situation s'installe. Ces derniers mois, j'avais du faire face à de nombreux sentiments que j'avais rejeté depuis de nombreuses années et leur afflux soudain m'avait déstabilisé, mais il semblait évident désormais qu'il me faudrait m'habituer à redevenir un être humain. Car cette folie qui me possédait par intermittence n'était rien de plus que l'expression de cet être que je voulais libérer et qui restait encore, peut être plus pour très longtemps, tapi au fond de moi.

- Je vais chercher des affaires, s'exclama soudain Keiko en pénétrant dans une maison, je vous rejoins tout de suite!

J'observai la masure dans laquelle elle s'était engouffré d'un oeil critique. Les murs ne semblaient tenir debout que par miracle et le toit, fait de paille et de branches, laissaient apparaître des trous par endroits. De la moisissure avait poussé là où la chaume s'était creusée sous le poids des précipitations et tout laissait penser que la pluie s'était également infiltrée dans la maison. La porte délabrée menaça de quitter ses gonds lorsque la jeune fille ressortit, jetant un sac usé sur son épaule. Quand elle perçut mon attention pour l'habitation, elle la regarda à son tour en déplorant:

- Je pense qu'elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps, il était temps de partir.

Elle me sourit et rejoint Iori, dont elle emprisonna la main dans la sienne. Celui-ci n'accorda pas un regard à sa maison et agita sa main libre en direction d'un couple qui nous observait avec circonspection. Son geste les déstabilisa et l'homme se pencha vers sa femme en murmurant quelque chose. Celle-ci porta sa main à sa bouche, me lança un regard accusateur et répondit hâtivement au salut de Iori, avant de rentrer chez elle d'un pas vif. Keiko soupira.

- Je ne pense pas que les gens comprendront un jour ce qui nous a poussé à nous en aller, dit-elle en accordant un sourire à l'homme qui était resté devant sa porte. Ils ont bien trop peur du monde extérieur pour oser l'envisager. Et puis, ils ne te font pas confiance, je crois bien que tu leur fais peur.

- Ils sont bêtes, décréta Iori. Yozora a sauvé le village, ils devraient lui dire merci plutôt que de le regarder de cette façon!

Il me regarda en affichant un large sourire, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne partageait pas l'avis général. Sans que je puisse dire pourquoi, alors que d'ordinaire je ne faisais aucun cas de ce que les gens pensaient de moi, son attention me fit plaisir. Aux yeux de cet enfant, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais, ni de dangereux, et il y avait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas considéré d'une autre manière. Pendant un court instant, je fus heureux d'avoir accepté qu'ils m'accompagnent et ce sentiment me prit au dépourvu.

- Vous ne faites vos adieux à personne?, demandai-je d'une voix qui ne trahissait en rien mon sentiment.

- Inutile, m'assura Keiko en agitant la main, Makoto s'en chargera pour nous. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'affronter leurs protestations.

- Oui, partons tout de suite, avant que la nouvelle se répande!, ajouta Iori d'un air enthousiaste.

- Où ira-t-on?, demanda sa soeur en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondis-je.

Mais, inconsciemment, je m'étais dirigé vers la sortie du village qui permettait de prendre la direction de Konoha. Après tout, il fallait plus d'un mois pour atteindre le village de la feuille à pied, en partant de ce point. Je pouvais donc suivre la route qui y menait sans avoir de réelle intention de m'y rendre. Un mois, c'était suffisamment long pour rencontrer d'autres villages, et d'autres occasions de changer de route. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à rentrer, bien que cela m'en coûte de l'avouer.

- Je n'ai pas de but précis, ajoutai-je. Nous suivrons cette route pour le moment.

- Bien, chef!, s'exclama Iori en se précipitant en courant sur le chemin d'un air ravi.

- C'est toi qui vois, dit Keiko en souriant devant l'engouement de son frère.

Je regardais le jeune garçon disparaître dans l'ombre de la forêt et songeai que, lorsque j'avais suivi ce chemin quelques jours plus tôt, rien n'aurait pu m'amener à penser que je ne repartirais pas seul de cet endroit.

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment! J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous ont plu, en tout cas il va falloir que j'active ma cadence d'écriture car je n'ai plus que trois chapitres d'avance... ^^ Bref, je vous dit à bientôt!


	19. Chapitre 18

Bonjour à tous!

Désolée pour l'attente, encore une fois je n'ai pas respecté mon engagement... Je suis officiellement un cas désespéré! En plus, je ne peux même pas promettre que ce sera la dernière fois... Bon, toujours est-il que je vous poste deux chapitres! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont!

* * *

La surface de l'eau ne peut demeurer paisible bien longtemps

- J'ai pensé à un truc.

Je levai les yeux de mes shurikens que j'avais lavé dans la rivière pour regarder Iori qui s'était planté à côté de moi. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que nous avions quitté le village et j'avais remarqué que le jeune garçon m'observait avec insistance depuis quelques jours.

- Et à quoi as-tu pensé?, demandai-je en reportant mon regard sur mes shurikens.

- J'ai pensé que..., hésita-t-il en se penchant pour m'aider, peut-être... Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'apprendre à me battre? Comme toi, je veux dire.

Je ne répondis pas de prime abord et il respecta mon silence, bien que je le sentisse trembler d'impatience à mon côté. Au bout d'une minute, cependant, il ne parut plus capable de se taire.

- Quand je t'ai vu affronter ces hommes au village..., dit-il d'une voix admirative. C'était extraordinaire. Même si je n'en avais jamais vu avant toi, je connaissais les ninjas, tu sais? C'est mon père qui m'en avait parlé. Je m'étais dit alors que j'aimerais bien pouvoir en être un.

Il marqua une pause, comme pour vérifier si ces précisions briseraient mon silence puis, voyant que je ne disais toujours rien, poursuivit:

- Je veux être fort, moi aussi. Je dois protéger ma soeur.

- Ta soeur se protège parfaitement bien toute seule!, s'exclama Keiko en surgissant derrière nous. Ôte toi ces idées de la tête! Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant!

- Papa m'avait dit que l'apprentissage des ninjas commence dès leur plus jeune âge!, rétorqua Iori. Ils entrent à l'école quand ils sont encore tout petits! Pas vrai, Yozora?

Malgré mon insistance à ce sujet, ils semblaient tous deux incapables de m'appeler par mon véritable nom. Keiko m'avait précisé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais me nommer autrement que Yozora sans avoir l'impression de s'adresser à une autre personne. L'idée me semblait étrange, mais j'avais fini par abandonner.

- En effet, répondis-je.

- Tu y es entré à quel âge, toi?, m'interrogea Iori, soulagé de voir que je daignais enfin parler.

- Sept ans, dis-je sans lever la tête.

- Tu vois!, s'extasia le jeune garçon en se tournant vers sa soeur. Et moi, j'ai bientôt huit ans! Je suis assez grand!

- Ce n'est pas toi qui décide!, gronda Keiko en lui assenant un coup sur la tête. Je suis responsable de toi, je te le rappelle!

Iori se massa la tête en grommela des propos incompréhensibles, puis s'éloigna en direction de ses affaires. J'avais dans l'idée qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, soupira Keiko en s'asseyant à côté de moi. C'est encore un gamin...

Elle s'empara d'un de mes shurikens et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, pensive. Elle posa son index sur l'une des pointes et le fit glisser le long de la branche pour en examiner le tranchant.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse laisser des enfants toucher à ces trucs-là, murmura-t-elle. Ils ont bien le temps d'être confrontés aux armes et aux dangers qu'elles représentent.

Elle fit tournoyer le shuriken autour de son doigt avec nonchalance puis le laissa soudain retomber sur la pile. Immobile, elle poussa un profond soupir puis demanda:

- Tu penses que tu pourrais l'entraîner?

Je ne pu l'ignorer plus longtemps et levai vers elle un regard surpris. Le vent agita ses cheveux, qu'elle repoussa d'un geste rageur derrière son oreille, tout en me fixant avec fermeté.

- Alors, tu le ferais?, insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas d'accord, fis-je remarquer en rassemblant mes shurikens secs, que je rangeai dans mes sacoches.

- Je ne suis pas très favorable à cette idée, confirma-t-elle. Mais j'estime que si tu acceptes de le prendre en charge, c'est que tu penses qu'il a des capacités, je me trompe?

Je ne fis rien pour la contredire ni pour l'encourager sur ce point de vue, me contentant de mettre consciencieusement mes armes à leur place. Effectivement, j'avais remarquer chez Iori le même genre de tempérament qu'avait Naruto. Il était même davantage mature à huit ans que ne l'était Naruto à douze. Ces deux derniers jours dans la forêt m'avait permis de m'assurer qu'il était également adroit et souple. A Konoha, il aurait fait un excellent élève de l'académie, à n'en pas douter. Mais, de là à l'entraîner personnellement? Je ne me sentais pas l'âme d'un instructeur, d'autant que je n'étais pas certain d'en avoir envie. Pourtant, sa détermination à devenir fort me rappelait la mienne. Il avait assisté très jeune à des évènements difficiles, face auxquels il s'était senti impuissant. Pour ma part, j'avais voulu acquérir de la force pour me venger. Lui voulait simplement protéger ce que la vie lui avait laissé, sa soeur. Ses motivations étaient bien meilleures que les miennes ne l'avaient été, alors comment pouvais-je refuser de l'aider à atteindre son but?

- Ton frère semble avoir des dispositions, avouai-je à Keiko sans la regarder. Mais je ne peux pas dire s'il ferait un bon ninja, ça ne se détermine pas à l'avance.

- Oh!, s'étonna-t-elle. Alors, tu vas lui apprendre?

J'hésitai encore un court instant, puis hochai imperceptiblement la tête avant de me lever et de me diriger vers le jeune garçon qui observait le sol d'un air boudeur en déchirant une feuille morte avec application. Mais à peine étais-je parvenu à son niveau qu'un cri attira mon attention. Je me retournai vivement vers Keiko qui était debout et observait la rivière d'un air terrifié.

- L...Là !, bredouilla-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi, le doigt pointé sur le cours d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Iori d'un air curieux en nous rejoignant.

- Il y avait quelque chose dans l'eau !, expliqua Keiko. Une grosse chose visqueuse et... regarde !, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix couinante en s'agrippant à mon bras.

En effet, une forme imprécise apparut à la surface de l'eau et je l'observai avec appréhension. Cependant, mon inquiétude se révéla vite infondée lorsqu'une grenouille de taille respectable, bariolée de rouge, jaune et vert, bondit sur le rivage.

- Yo !, lança-t-elle en levant sa patte, indifférente à l'agitation qu'elle avait provoqué.

Keiko et Iori se tournèrent tous deux vers moi, le regard incertain, peu convaincu qu'une grenouille parlante puisse être une alliée. Je m'approchai du batracien et ils me suivirent avec prudence, évaluant du regard la nouvelle venue incongrue.

- Sasuke Uchiwa ?, demanda cette dernière en bondissant à notre rencontre.

- Oui, confirmai-je en m'accroupissant devant elle.

- Naruto Uzumaki m'a confié un message pour toi !, dit-elle fièrement.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?, l'interrogeai-je, surpris.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil, souris, afficha un air important et expliqua :

- Nous avons nos propres moyens de trouver les personnes qui ont pénétré au mont Myouboku, afin de les maintenir sous une certaine... surveillance ! Bon, tu le veux, ce message ?

- J'attends, dis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Ce sera un message oral, précisa-t-elle, car Naruto a spécifié qu'il ne voulait pas que celui ci tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Entre nous soit dit, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela arrive, je n'ai jamais égaré ou laissé prendre un seul des messages que je devais transmettre, mais comme il...

- Peu importe, la coupai-je avec une pointe d'impatience.

Elle me lança un regard courroucé, puis marqua un court silence avant de sortir un morceau de papier de nulle part. Elle adopta une expression concentrée et ouvrit la bouche, mais Iori la coupa :

- Je croyais que c'était un message oral.

La grenouille le considéra d'un air hautain avant de prétendre s'être servi du papier uniquement en tant qu'aide-mémoire.

- Mais ça ne change rien, objecta le jeune garçon avec bon sens, puisque finalement, le message est écrit.

- Je ne te permet pas de remettre en cause la façon dont j'exécute mon devoir, jeune sot !, s'offusqua la grenouille.

Iori grommela quelque chose qu'elle ignora, puis elle entreprit de lire le morceau de papier.

- Sasuke, débita-t-elle, je pars aujourd'hui en mission avec le reste de l'équipe Kakashi ainsi que deux autres équipes de quatre ninjas. La vieille Tsunade nous envoie au repaire de l'Akatsuki pour rechercher des informations sur d'éventuels groupes alliés à l'organisation et d'autres trucs qui pourraient s'avérer intéressants. Évite donc de traîner dans le coin, parce que si l'un des ninjas qui viennent avec nous tombe sur toi, ça pourrait créer des problèmes. Sans vouloir insister, je te rappelle que tu es encore un déserteur aux yeux des autres villageois. Nous serons là dans trois jours environ.

Je soupirai. Nous étions effectivement assez proche du repaire de l'Akatsuki, il nous fallait donc changer de direction si je ne voulais pas me mettre dans une situation difficile. Je m'apprêtai à me lever, mais la grenouille protesta d'une voix forte :

- Eh, j'ai pas terminé !

Arrêtant mon geste, je lui fis signe de poursuivre tout en me demandant ce que cet idiot de Naruto pouvait bien avoir ajouté.

- Je précise, continua la grenouille, que le plus grand danger pour toi reste Sakura. Si elle te tombe dessus, elle te réduira en charpie, c'est certain. Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand elle a vu que j'étais revenu tout seul... Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place lorsque tu rentreras... Mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de revenir le plus vite possible !

Le batracien plia le papier minutieusement, satisfait de son travail.

- Trois jours, dis-je en feignant d'ignorer la fin du message. Cela nous laisse le temps de nous éloigner avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

- Seulement, cela fait exactement trois jours que Naruto m'a transmis ce message, précisa la grenouille d'un ton calme.

- Quoi?, m'exclamai-je. Mais pourquoi avoir mis aussi longtemps?

- Tu n'étais pas facile à trouver!, se défendit-elle. Et la méthode de repérage n'est pas tout à fait au point, alors...

Je me retins de l'étrangler, ce qu'elle devina visiblement. Après nous avoir brièvement salués, elle replongea rapidement dans l'eau, dessinant des cercles ondulants qui vibrèrent encore quelques secondes après son départ. Je restai de marbre, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Douze ninja étaient dans les environs, dont Sakura. Une partie de moi désirait se précipiter à sa rencontre, mais je savais aussi que c'était parfaitement déraisonnable. Retrouvant soudain l'usage de mes jambes, je me levai rapidement et lançai à mes compagnons :

- Partons. Vite ! 


	20. Chapitre 19

Chaque tournant dissimule une rencontre inattendue

Depuis que nous avions quitté le village, rien ne nous avait véritablement poussés en avant. Mais à présent que le temps pressait, la lenteur de mes compagnons m'exaspérait au plus au point. J'étais conscient qu'ils faisaient leur maximum mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de leurs lancer des regards courroucés par dessus mon épaule. L'idée de les abandonner là m'effleura – après tout, les ninjas de Konoha ne leur feraient aucun mal s'ils les trouvaient – mais cela nécessiterait des explications que je n'étais pas enclin à donner. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque qu'ils révèlent ma présence aux autres.  
Au bout de dix minutes de course, Keiko, qui portait son frère sur son dos, commença à montrer de réels signes de fatigue. Elle trébuchait sans arrêt et respirait bruyamment. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur toute la surface de son visage, emprisonnant des mèches de cheveux qu'elle replaçait derrière ses oreilles tant bien que mal. Mais elle n'émit aucune protestation, et je l'en remerciait intérieurement. Nous ne pouvions nous permettre de faire la moindre pause. Cependant, j'étais persuadé qu'à ce rythme elle ne tarderait pas à s'écrouler. Iori l'encourageait maladroitement d'une voix peu assurée en jetant régulièrement des regards tout autour de lui. Tous deux n'avaient pas clairement saisi la nature du danger qui nous guettait, mais ils étaient décidé à ne pas poser de questions dans l'immédiat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de chute suivi d'un cri de douleur m'annonça que Keiko avait tout donné. Je me tournai vers elle et l'aidai à se relever. Son visage était maculé de terre, qu'elle essuya grossièrement du dos de la main.

- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, suffoqua-t-elle d'un ton désolé. Pas à cette vitesse.

Je les observai l'un après l'autre et soupirai. Deux options se présentaient à moi. Soit je les abandonnais sur place, et rien ne pouvait me décider à le faire, soit je les portais tous deux sur mon dos, ce qui présentait une charge non négligeable. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Iori, monte sur le dos de ta sœur, ordonnai-je au jeune garçon.

- Je te dis que je ne peux plus courir !, insista Keiko d'un air légèrement frustré.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, précisai-je.

Elle me lança un regard soupçonneux mais laissa néanmoins son frère se hisser sur son dos. Après quoi, je lui fis signe de s'agripper à mes épaules et elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu ne peux pas nous porter tous les deux !, objecta-t-elle. Nous ne ferons que te ralentir !

- C'est vrai, concédai-je. Mais nous irons plus vite que si nous continuons à pied.

Ses yeux papillotèrent d'incrédulité, mais elle obéit. Lorsque je fus assuré qu'ils étaient tous deux bien en équilibre sur mon dos, je m'élançai sur une branche. Keiko et Iori poussèrent un cri de terreur qui du s'entendre à un kilomètre à la ronde. Je les maudis intérieurement mais ne m'arrêtait pas. Je me dissimulais le plus possible dans les feuillages des chênes environnant et prêtai l'oreille au moindre bruit n'appartenant pas à la forêt. Malgré le poids de mon fardeau, j'avançai rapidement et me surpris à apprécier cet effort intense. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas parcouru une forêt ainsi, depuis mon dernier entraînement vers le village de Keiko. Le vent qui sifflait à mes oreilles m'apporta une bouffée de bien être et je ne pus m'empêcher d'accélérer. Un gémissement apeuré résonna dans mon oreille et la prise de Keiko se resserra autour de mon cou. Iori, en revanche, semblait prendre autant de plaisir que moi à cette course et poussait de petites exclamations d'enthousiasme.

A chaque foulée, l'espoir d'échapper aux ninjas de Konoha grandissait. Nous serions bientôt suffisamment loin du repaire de l'Akatsuki pour pouvoir nous poser sans prendre de risques. Tandis que je me faisais cette réflexion, une silhouette apparut sur l'arbre auquel je faisais face et je me raidis. Je stoppai immédiatement ma course et fixai attentivement le nouveau venu, dont une partie du visage était dissimulée derrière un masque. Ses cheveux blancs ne me laissèrent aucun doute sur son identité.

- Kakashi, le saluai-je en hochant la tête.

- Sasuke, répondit-il de la même façon. Je croyais que Naruto t'avait prévenu de notre arrivée.

- J'ai reçu le message il y a une heure à peine, expliquai-je d'une voix où perçait mon exaspération. Cette imbécile de batracien a...

- Peu importe, me coupa-t-il. Nous sommes loin des autres, profitons-en pour discuter, toi et moi.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et je fis de même, curieux. Que pouvait-il avoir de si important à me dire ? Cela valait-il la peine de prendre le risque de me faire repérer par les autres ? Une fois au sol, Keiko se détacha rapidement de moi et se laissa tomber par terre en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Iori poussa un cri de protestation et atterrit lourdement sur l'épais humus. Kakashi lança un regard interrogateur vers mes deux compagnons et je répondis à sa question silencieuse :

- Voici Keiko et Iori. Ils viennent d'un village à deux jours d'ici. J'y ai séjourné quelques temps et ils ont voulu m'accompagner lorsque je suis parti.

- Je vois, répondit mon ancien maître. Et tu as accepté ? Voilà qui me surprend venant de toi.

Son masque laissa transparaître l'ombre du sourire qui étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa le regard enflammé de Iori. Celui-ci c'était approché de moi et faisait face à Kakashi avec une certaine prestance, comme s'il reconnaissait en lui un grand ninja et voulait paraître brave à ses yeux.

- Voilà un regard qui en dit long sur le caractère de cet enfant, commenta Kakashi.

- J'envisage de l'entraîner, précisai-je.

- C'est vrai ?, s'exclama Iori en souriant d'un air ravi. Tu es d'accord ?

- Il me rappelle quelqu'un, ajouta Kakashi. S'il se révèle aussi têtu et persévérant que lui, il deviendra un excellent ninja. Mais je n'aurais pas cru que tu prendrais si tôt la responsabilité d'un élève.

- Moi non plus, confirmai-je en souriant légèrement. Mais j'ai beaucoup appris ces dernières semaines.

- Penses-tu revenir au village bientôt ?, demanda Kakashi, le regard brillant.

- Je..., hésitai-je. Je ne sais pas encore.

A vrai dire, j'étais indécis. Les semaines précédentes m'avait prouvé que je n'avais pas encore pleinement le contrôle sur ma partie sombre mais elle m'avait aussi permis de constater que celle-ci disparaissait peu à peu. Même si je savais que je ne pourrais jamais m'en débarrasser complètement, j'espérais que cela serait vite suffisant pour retourner à Konoha. Mais au fond de moi, j'avais peur de rentrer. Je craignais que ma volonté ne soit pas assez forte pour changer l'image que les villageois avaient de moi. L'idée de parcourir les rues de Konoha en affrontant quotidiennement des regards menaçants et lourds de reproches me répugnait. Pourtant, je savais que cela avait été le lot de Naruto durant la majorité de sa vie et que, au prix de nombreux efforts, il avait réussi à changer l'opinion des gens. Serais-je capable d'en faire autant ? Réussirais-je à trouver la force de réintégrer un village qui ne voulait pas de moi ?

- Je sais que tu doutes encore, déclara Kakashi en me tirant de mes pensées. Mais sache que tu n'es pas seul, comme tu sembles le croire. A Konoha, il y a des personnes qui attendent ton retour, et ce depuis de nombreuses années. D'autres seront prêtes à te pardonner, au regard des derniers évènements. Quant aux plus retors, ils oublieront vite, crois moi.

- Et vous ? Dans quelle catégorie vous classez-vous ?, demandai-je sans être sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Kakashi m'étudia un instant de son œil libre. Son expression ne laissa transparaître aucun sentiment mais il finit par soupirer et annonça :

- J'ai longtemps cru que tu étais perdu, Sasuke. L'espoir de Naruto et Sakura me paraissait illusoire et j'ai rapidement accepté le fait que tu ne faisais plus parti du village et que tu étais désormais un ennemi. Mais, au fond de moi, j'ai toujours voulu croire en eux et je crois que je n'ai jamais complètement abandonné l'idée que tu pourrais un jour revenir sur tes pas. Alors je crois pouvoir avouer que je me classe parmi les premiers à être heureux de ton retour.

Je soutins son regard. Il était rare que Kakashi se laisser aller à confier ce qu'il ressentait et je n'aurais pas pu espérer meilleure preuve de sa sincérité. Un instant, le passé me submergea et je songeai à la confiance qu'il avait placé en moi dès mes débuts au sein de son équipe. Il avait ainsi supervisé mon entraînement plus étroitement que ceux de mes deux équipiers. Peut être avait-il espéré qu'ainsi il garderait un œil sur moi et m'empêcherait d'atteindre le but que je m'étais fixé, à savoir tuer mon frère ? Il avait toujours été contre mon idée de vengeance.

- Merci, sensei, articulai-je en baissant légèrement la tête.

Son œil s'écarquilla imperceptiblement à la mention du titre, que je ne lui avais pas accordé depuis que j'avais quitté le village, plusieurs années auparavant.

- J'espère que cette discussion t'auras aidé à y voir plus clair, dit-il en me tournant le dos. La décision t'appartient, mais tu sais désormais qu'il n'y a pas seulement Naruto et Sakura qui t'attendent à Konoha. A ce propos, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, ils viennent par ici.

Il se retourna une dernière fois et m'accorda une œillade complice, puis disparut. Je ne pris pas le temps de méditer ses dernières paroles, attrapai Keiko et Iori et me précipitai en avant, indifférent à leurs cris de protestation. Lorsque nous fûmes suffisamment loin, je les lâchai et ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, essoufflés par la course que je venais de leur imposer. J'étudiai rapidement l'environnement autour de nous mais n'y décelait nulle trace de présence humaine.

Soulagé, je m'adossai à un arbre et repensai à la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Kakashi. Oui, je pourrais rentrer, et dès à présent. Mais étais-je prêt ? J'avais pensé qu'il me faudrait des mois, voire des années pour éliminer la menace qui sommeillait en moi. Pouvais-je réellement me fier à mes impressions et estimer que je ne représentais plus un danger pour mon entourage ? Je jetai un regard vers Keiko et Iori. Le simple fait de les laisser m'accompagner en disait long sur mon nouvel état d'esprit. Je ne les aurais jamais laissé suivre mes pas si j'avais cru une seule seconde pouvoir leur faire du mal. Mais quelle était la raison de ce brusque changement ? Comment avais-je pu si rapidement étouffer la flamme noire qui brûlait jadis en moi ? Ma seule volonté ne pouvait être capable de détruire en quelques semaines ce qui s'était forgé en plusieurs années. Alors comment ?

Alors que je restai immobile contre l'arbre, assailli par des pensées tortueuses, je perçu l'agitation de mes deux compagnons. A présent que nous étions loin du danger, ils échangeaient avec enthousiasme leurs impressions sur les évènements de la dernière heure. Iori annonça fièrement qu'il avait adoré la course à travers les branches, tandis que sa sœur grimaçait à ce souvenir. Mais tous deux semblaient d'accord sur un point : Kakashi les avait impressionnés. Iori décrivit avec énergie ce qui lui avait plu chez mon professeur et jura qu'il deviendrait un jour aussi classe que lui. Je souris face à son engouement. C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

- C'était ton maître le type aux cheveux blancs ? J'ai entendu que tu l'avais appelé sensei !

- Il l'était autrefois, confirmai-je. Il m'a enseigné beaucoup de choses après ma sortie de l'académie.

- Je le savais !, s'exclama Iori. Il doit être super fort s'il a été ton professeur ! Je suis sûr qu'il connait un tas de techniques épatantes !

- Oui, dis-je en posant ma main sur ses cheveux. Il est l'un des ninjas les plus puissants de mon village.

- Trop cool..., lâcha Iori, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je serais moi aussi très fort un jour, pas vrai ?

- Si tu apprends sérieusement, peut être, l'encourageai-je. Mais ce sera long et difficile. Je dois être certain que tu as assez de volonté, ce n'est pas un jeu.

- Peuh, fit-il en se redressant. Je ne suis plus un gamin !

- Si, tu en es un, Iori, dit Keiko en donnant une tape à son frère. Et c'est pour ça que tu pourras apprendre vite. Mais je ne veux pas que tu ennuies Yozora, tu as déjà énormément de chance qu'il accepte de t'entraîner alors ne le déçois pas !

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, grommela le jeune garçon.

- Je dois aussi te prévenir que tu devras apprendre certaines notions théoriques, ajoutai-je. Sans elles, n'importe quel entraînement ne te seras d'aucune utilité.

L'enfant fit la moue, visiblement refroidi à l'idée que l'apprentissage des arts ninjas passe aussi par un enseignement scolaire. Mais son appréhension se transforma rapidement en une détermination farouche et il hocha la tête.

- Où allons-nous ?, demanda Keiko en se tournant vers moi. Je n'ai pas bien compris tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai pu reconstruire une partie de ton histoire d'après ce qu'a dit ton maître. Tu es parti de ton village il y a longtemps et tu es devenu un hors la loi. Je connais aussi ton passé avec la... Enfin, l'organisation à laquelle tu appartenais. Mais aujourd'hui, bien que je n'en connaisse pas la raison, tu sembles avoir la possibilité de rentrer chez toi. Des gens t'attendent là-bas, tu ne devrais pas hésiter à y aller.

Elle avait fait un parfait résumé de la situation. Dit de cette façon, tout cela semblait si facile ! Mais je n'étais pas encore suffisamment sûr de moi pour arrêter ma décision. Il me faudrait encore de nombreuses heures, peut être même des jours. Le temps de faire le chemin jusqu'à Konoha...

- Nous suivrons la route jusqu'à mon village, décidai-je. Cela me laissera le temps de réfléchir plus longuement. J'en profiterai pour tester les capacités de ton frère.

- Et pour m'en dire plus sur toi, ajouta Keiko. C'est vrai, je te connais depuis un certain temps mais je ne suis pas encore capable de dire si tu es un héros ou un criminel.

- L'un ne va pas forcément sans l'autre, dis-je sans plus de précision.

Puis je me dirigeai vers le chemin qui serpentait en direction de l'Est, sous le regard sceptique de la jeune fille. 


	21. Chapitre 20

Bonjour!

Désolée pour cette longue attente, je suis confuse une fois de plus. Je ne vois pas le temps passer...Deux nouveaux chapitres aujourd'hui!

* * *

La vérité n'est pas toujours celle que l'on croit

Nous marchions depuis seulement une heure lorsque je fis signe à Iori de me rejoindre. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ravis et me rattrapa en deux grandes foulées. Sa sœur me lança un regard interrogateur mais, consciente que sa présence n'était pas indispensable, elle demeura en retrait.

- On commence l'entraînement ?, demanda Iori sur un ton emprunt d'enthousiasme.

- Non, dis-je sans détour. Tu dois connaître un certain nombre de choses avant cela.

Il me contempla sans mot dire, son visage dépeignant assez fidèlement son degré de fascination. Je le laissai dans l'attente un instant, jaugeant sa patience. Cette qualité allait lui être nécessaire durant l'heure suivante. Il ne me pressa pas, se contentant d'adapter son pas au mien. Au bout de quelques minutes, je poursuivis :

- Certaines notions sont indispensables à la formation d'un ninja, expliquai-je. Sans elles, tu ne pourras jamais progresser.

Intérieurement, je songeai que ce n'était pas strictement vrai. Naruto était un parfait contre exemple. Malgré ses résultats déplorables à l'académie, il n'en était pas moins devenu un excellent ninja. Mais je ne tenais pas à faire de son cas une généralité. Iori m'observait en silence, une expression de ravissement teintée d'appréhension sur le visage.

- D'abord, commençai-je, tu dois te familiariser avec ton chakra. Pour cela, tu dois savoir ce que c'est.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Il baissa humblement la tête et marmonna :

- Mon père m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de deux énergies mais, comme c'était trop compliqué, je ne me souviens plus très bien...

- Regarde, dis-je.

Il tourna son regard avide dans ma direction et écarquilla ses grands yeux verts. Au creux de ma paume, une lueur bleutée était apparue. Peu à peu, elles se divisa en dizaines de filaments qui s'enroulèrent lentement autour de ma main, tissant une fin réseau de fibres miroitantes. Le jeune garçon approcha sa main et fit glisser ses doigts au dessus de ma paume. Il tressaillit au contact des filaments bleus et retira vivement son bras.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Du chakra, répondis-je. Ou, du moins, une façon de le matérialiser.

- Mais comment c'est possible ?, demanda mon élève. Enfin, je veux dire que moi, je ne ressens pas un telle énergie en moi... Peut être que je n'ai pas de chakra. Je ne pourrais jamais être un ninja alors ?

- Tout le monde a du chakra, répliquai-je. Cependant, certains en ont davantage que d'autres.

- Je suis sûr que ton maître en a des tonnes..., rêva-t-il.

- C'est le cas, confirmai-je d'un air irrité. Mais tu dois te concentrer sur toi.

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules, honteux. Je l'avais prévenu qu'il devrait faire preuve de concentration et il ne voulait pas me laisser croire qu'il n'était qu'un enfant indiscipliné.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avant de contempler ses paumes. Alors moi aussi j'ai du chakra ? Comment je dois faire pour le voir sortir de mes mains ?

- Il te faudra un long entraînement avant d'y arriver, dis-je. Mais, pour ça, tu dois comprendre ce qu'est le chakra et te familiariser avec. Dans mon village, la plupart des enfants entrent à l'académie avec une vague idée de ce qu'est le chakra et certains savent même utiliser des techniques rudimentaires. Mais, pour toi qui n'a eu aucune éducation ninja, il va falloir combler ce manque avant de commencer le véritable enseignement.

Les épaules de Iori s'affaissèrent à la perspective des efforts qu'il allait devoir fournir. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter. Désireux de me prouver sa détermination, il se redressa et fanfaronna :

- Peuh, j'aurais rattrapé ce retard plus tôt que tu ne le penses !

Je haussai les sourcils et un pâle sourire étira mes lèvres. Encore une fois, sa personnalité collait parfaitement à celle de Naruto.

- Le chakra est un mélange de deux énergies, expliquai-je. L'une d'elle est innée et liée aux cellules de ton organisme. En dehors de quelques exceptions, il n'est pas possible d'en améliorer le potentiel. En revanche, la deuxième énergie dépend de ta condition physique et de l'entraînement, elle s'améliore au fil du temps. La combinaison précise de ces deux flux d'énergie te permettra d'obtenir du chakra.

Iori m'observait avec des yeux ronds, les bras ballants. Une expression d'incompréhension s'était peinte sur son visage mais il ne semblait pas trouver le courage de me demander davantage de précisions. Je poussai un léger soupir. S'il était, au même titre que Naruto, davantage axé sur l'action que sur la réflexion, cela promettait du travail... Je réitérai mon explication en la simplifiant puis lui indiquait de quelle façon ressentir le flux de chakra qui parcourait son corps. Il adopta immédiatement une expression d'extrême concentration et ne remarqua même pas que je m'éloignais de lui pour l'observer.

J'entendis Keiko accélérer le pas derrière moi et, une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva à marcher au même rythme que moi. Elle attendit quelques instants avant de rompre le silence :

- Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu accepterais de l'entraîner, dit-elle.

- Moi non plus, avouai-je. Mais il me rappelle quelqu'un.

- Qui ça ?, demanda-t-elle, visiblement ravie à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur mon passé.

Je mis un certain temps avant de répondre, observant le visage crispé par l'effort du jeune garçon. Au fond de moi, je me surpris à espérer le voir franchir cette étape au plus vite. Une partie de moi désirait réellement voir de quoi il était capable. Depuis notre première rencontre, je sentais quelque chose de particulier émaner de lui.

- L'un des membres de mon équipe, répondis-je finalement. Un garçon du nom de Naruto avec qui j'ai été formé.

- Ton maître a mentionné ce prénom plusieurs fois tout à l'heure, se souvint-elle. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'important pour toi.

Au ton de sa voix, je devinais qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je confirme son opinion. Elle était parfaitement sûre d'elle.

- Et mon frère te fait penser à lui ?, s'étonna-t-elle. Quel genre d'élève était-ce ?

Je souris faiblement au souvenir de nos années d'académie, puis au temps trop court que nous avions passé ensemble au sein de l'équipe 7.

- Ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'élève dont rêverait un enseignant, dis-je. Il était turbulent, irrespectueux des règles, vantard et ses résultats scolaires le plaçait souvent en bas de la liste.

La jeune fille me regarda fixement, choquée.

- Mon frère n'est pas comme ça !, le défendit-elle.

- Non, concédai-je. Ce sont d'autres traits de caractères qui le rapprochent de lui. Une certaine arrogance, un désir d'aller jusqu'au bout, une volonté de devenir fort et de prouver sa valeur. Et puis, il a vécu beaucoup de choses malgré son jeune âge.

- Quel genre de ninja est devenu ton ami ?, s'enquit-elle, sceptique. D'après ce que tu as dit, il était plutôt nul...

- Il est probablement le ninja le plus puissant de mon village, répondis-je.

Elle me contempla quelques secondes, bouche bée, puis se tourna vers son frère, ses traits exprimant clairement son incrédulité.

- Et Iori..., hésita-t-elle.

- Je ne garantis pas qu'il fera un aussi bon shinobi, précisai-je.

- Oui, mais quand même..., souffla-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse un jour devenir... Tu sais, mon père nous a souvent raconté des histoires sur les ninjas mais, jusqu'à ce que tu fasses ton apparition, nous n'en avions jamais vu un seul. Les hommes de Yaken étaient des brutes, mais ils n'étaient que des combattants normaux. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que vous n'êtes pas normaux, mais...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, dis-je en levant la main pour la faire taire.

- Désolée, fit-elle en grimaçant.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Les propos de Keiko m'avait rappelé qu'elle et son frère avaient également perdu leurs parents, comme cela avait été le cas pour moi des années plus tôt. Eux aussi avaient été froidement assassinés mais je me souvins que Keiko avait été la seule à vouloir retenir ma main lorsque celle-ci avait failli frapper à mort le responsable de ses malheurs. Elle avait si facilement renoncé à la vengeance... Je savais que je ne pouvais pas comparer la disparition de l'intégralité de mon clan à la perte de ses deux seuls parents. Mais j'étais néanmoins impressionné du stoïcisme avec lequel elle avait géré la situation. Même son frère n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de désir vengeur envers Yaken. Pourtant, celui ci n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que je ne l'étais à l'époque de l'attaque de mon clan. La différence entre eux et moi était infime, mais d'une importance non négligeable : ils avaient pu compter l'un sur l'autre. Je devinais que le trouble que ressentait Keiko à l'idée que son frère puisse devenir ninja n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque admiration. Non, au fond d'elle, elle craignait que son frère devienne trop différent d'elle, inaccessible. Elle avait peur de le perdre car il était la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurai-je. Il restera toujours ton frère.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, son regard reflétant son étonnement.

- Comment as-tu..., commença-t-elle.

- Peu importe, la coupai-je.

- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?, dit-elle d'un ton irrité. Il est certain qu'il va changer. Toi, tu as changé, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Tu as abandonné ton village.

Sa voix ne trahissait aucun reproche, elle se contentait d'affirmer ce qu'elle savait vrai.

- Pour moi, c'était différent, dis-je.

- En quoi était-ce différent ?, demanda-t-elle. Quelles sortes de raisons peuvent pousser quelqu'un à quitter son foyer ?

Sa question semblait cacher une profonde amertume que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer. C'était comme si elle ne m'était pas destinée. Les yeux de la jeune fille était baissés, troublés par les souvenirs. Je ne répondis rien. Mais son expression ne tarda pas à se changer en un masque de tristesse et des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Elle les sécha d'un geste rageur.

- Je m'étais promis de ne plus pleurer pour lui !, rugit-elle. Mais c'est de ta faute, tu me fait tellement penser à lui !

Je restai muet face à ce brusque éclat. De qui parlait-elle ? Heureusement, Iori était trop concentré pour percevoir les émotions de sa sœur. Celle-ci n'arrivait visiblement pas à interrompre le flot de larmes qui s'écoulait de ses yeux.

- Il me manque, gémit-elle avant de s'arrêter.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et enfoui son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Je jetai un dernier regard à Iori, jaugeant que je ne prenais aucun risque à le laisser seul puis me rapprochai de la jeune fille.

- De qui parles-tu, à la fin ?, fis-je, irrité par tant de débordements.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Tu vois ?, sanglota-t-elle. Même ce ton froid que tu adoptes lorsque les autres sont effondrés, cette barrière épaisse que tu glisses continuellement entre les expressions de ton visage et tes émotions. Tout ça, c'est lui.

- Keiko !, s'écria Iori en nous rejoignant.

Il avait finalement remarqué que nous étions loin derrière lui. Sa présence me réconforta, je n'étais pas à l'aise face à ce genre de situations. Il pourrait s'occuper de sa sœur. Le jeune garçon chuchota des paroles de réconforts à son aînée et la pria de se relever. Je me retournai un instant, préférant les laisser seuls.

- Je n'y arrive pas, Iori, murmura Keiko. Je n'arrive pas à chasser l'image de Ginga...

- Il est mort, dit son frère. Et Yozora ne lui ressemble même pas !

- Peut être pas physiquement mais..., concéda la jeune fille.

- De toute façon, il ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui !, s'énerva Iori.

- Je le sais, admit sa sœur.

- Alors lève toi, la poussa l'enfant.

J'étais étonné par la façon dont ils semblaient avoir subitement échangé les rôles. Iori se comportait comme s'il avait été le plus âgé alors que Keiko se laissait aller à pleurer comme une petite fille. Je n'avais pas soupçonné le degré de maturité du jeune garçon. Encore un point qui le rapprochait de Naruto, la vie ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il avait du prendre très vite conscience de la cruauté du monde.

Iori s'écarta de sa sœur et me considéra un instant.

- Tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout, et c'est tant mieux, décréta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Je suis désolée, Yozora, soupira Keiko. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit...

- C'est rien, grommelai-je.

- Iori a beau dire ce qu'il veut, tu as le même caractère que Ginga, dit-elle en souriant faiblement. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de m'attacher à toi, même si cela à rouvert ma blessure.

Les choses prenaient une tournure dérangeante... Qui était ce Ginga, un jeune homme qu'elle aimait et que les hommes de Yaken avaient tué ? En la regardant, je discernais dans son regard la même détresse que j'avais ressenti chez Sakura lorsque j'avais quitté le village. Cet appel au secours silencieux me mettait mal à l'aise. Je priai pour que Keiko se taise et ne franchisse pas le pas qui nous mettraient tous deux sans l'embarras. Je ne tenais pas à la faire pleurer de nouveau, maintenant qu'elle avait enfin renoncé à ses larmes. Mais, lorsqu'elle rouvrit la bouche, les mots qui en sortirent ne furent pas ceux auxquels je m'attendais :

- Tu sais, Ginga, c'était mon grand frère... 


	22. Chapitre 21

Le pouvoir des décisions est le moteur de l'existence

Cette révélation me laissa de marbre en apparence mais, en réalité, j'étais étonné que Keiko et Iori ait eu un frère dont je n'avais pas entendu parler. Je devinais que mentionner son nom était un tabou entre ces deux là et je n'eus aucun mal à faire le rapport avec notre conversation.

- Il a quitté votre village ?, demandai-je bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse.

En effet, Keiko hocha la tête.

- Quand Yaken a débarqué, expliqua-t-elle, il a voulu protéger notre famille en rejoignant ses rangs. Au début, il rentrait tous les soirs à la maison mais... Il n'était plus comme avant. Plus le temps passait, plus il était différent. Un jour, il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de nous et il a claqué la porte derrière lui. Nous ne l'avons plus jamais revu avant...

Elle hésita.

- Le soir où nos parents sont morts, continua-t-elle, il est venu chez nous. Il semblait regretter ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il était devenu. Il a voulu quitter la bande de Yaken mais... C'est le genre de chose que ce tyran ne tolérait pas. Alors un matin, nous avons trouvé son corps devant la maison. Il était...

Je cru un instant qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer mais elle ravala ses larmes et adopta une expression courageuse.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui avait infligé, dit-elle en tournant son regard vers moi. Il était à peine reconnaissable. Nous l'avons enterré et avons juré de ne plus parler de lui. Iori garde une grande rancœur à son égard... Pourtant, c'est bien sa loyauté envers sa famille qui lui a couté la vie.

- Mais il vous avait quand même tourné le dos avant cela, répliquai-je.

- Ça ne compte pas, nia-t-elle. Peu importe le nombre d'erreurs que tu puisses commettre dans ta vie, l'important c'est de vouloir les réparer et d'aller de l'avant. C'est pour ça...

Elle me regarda fixement, nouant ses mains derrière son dos. Un air déterminé sur le visage, elle acheva sa phrase :

- C'est pour ça que je me fiche de ce que tu as pu faire avant. Tu fais de ton mieux pour avancer et, même si tu ne pourras jamais effacer ton passé, tu peux au moins faire en sorte qu'il prenne aussi peu de place que possible dans le jugement des autres. J'ignore ce que tu as fait depuis que tu as quitté cette organisation criminelle mais, d'après ce que ton maître a dit, cela mérite que tes erreurs soient effacées et c'est cela qui compte vraiment. Non pas ce que tu as été, mais les efforts que tu mets en œuvre pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Je la remerciai intérieurement. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle venait de prononcer les mots que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Je m'étais toujours interrogé sur ce qui pourrait me racheter aux yeux des habitants de Konoha. Souvent, je m'étais fait la réflexion que je ne pourrais jamais effacer l'image du Nukenin qui s'était imprimée dans leurs esprits pendant toutes ces années. Mais, à travers son raisonnement, Keiko venait de me redonner espoir. Je posai une main sur son épaule et, sans la regarder, effectuai une brève pression de mes doigts.

- Je suis désolé pour ton frère, dis-je.

Elle sembla étonnée par ce contact et demeura un instant silencieuse. Puis, elle déclara d'un air optimiste :

- Il vit un peu à travers toi. Ça suffit à me consoler. Parfois, je me dis qu'il t'a peut être envoyé vers nous pour que tu nous protèges.

- Je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses, dis-je.

- Moi non plus, pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle dans un demi sourire. Mais ce serait tellement bien si c'était vrai...

Je m'éloignai en direction de Iori et elle m'emboita le pas. Le jeune garçon semblait toujours en proie à une intense concentration mais, parmi les rides que sa réflexion dessinait sur son front, je discernai une veine palpitante de colère. Lorsqu'il m'entendit approcher, il se renfrogna puis se tourna vers moi en adoptant une expression de défi.

- Elle t'a tout raconté, pas vrai ?, dit-il en lançant un regard de reproche à sa sœur.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

- On avait promis de ne plus en parler, grommela-t-il. Ginga est responsable de la mort de nos parents. S'il avait été là, il aurait pu travailler quand mon père était blessé, il aurait pu nous aider à trouver l'argent nécessaire pour éviter qu'ils soient punis. Il aurait du être là !

Son petit poing se serra sous le coup de la rage. Je devinais qu'il avait eu lui même du mal à enterrer tout cela. Il avait besoin de laisser sa colère s'exprimer. Un instant, je me revis enfant, la même douleur brillant dans mes yeux, la même incompréhension. Il s'était senti trahi par son frère au même titre que moi.

- Je dois te féliciter, dis-je sans préambule.

Il me regarda sans comprendre, sa colère retombant soudainement pour laisser place à la perplexité. Il m'interrogea du regard.

- Contrairement à moi, tu as été capable de ne pas te laisser consumer par le sentiment de vengeance, dis-je sans plus de précisions.

Mes deux compagnons me regardèrent avec intérêt, mais je refusai de me montrer plus explicite. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître la vérité. Keiko secoua la tête.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous raconter, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner. Viens Iori.

Tous deux partirent devant, me laissant seul avec mes pensées confuses. Le vent agita ma cape, apportant avec lui les rires silencieux de mes équipiers qui, je le savais, ne se trouvaient pas loin d'ici. Kakashi avait du faire en sorte de les éloigner de ce secteur. Durant les trois semaines qui avaient suivi notre départ du village, j'avais essayé de repousser ma décision de rejoindre Konoha. Ce jour là semblait marquer un tournant. J'avais rencontré Kakashi, puis Keiko m'avait encouragé à aller de l'avant alors que, durant tout ce temps, elle avait gardé pour elle ses opinions. Je ne voyais pas de raisons de repousser une fois de plus l'échéance, pourtant... Ce fut Iori qui chassa les dernières traces de doutes. Alors que je marchai derrière eux, Keiko poussa soudainement un cri de surprise. Une lueur bleutée irradiait du corps de son frère. Le chakra s'évapora à l'instant où le jeune garçon relâcha sa concentration, trop estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se retourna vers moi et se précipita, un large sourire sur le visage.

- J'ai réussi !, s'exclama-t-il. J'ai réussi Yozora, tu as vu ça ?

- J'ai vu, assurai-je.

J'étais agréablement surpris. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il saisirait si vite les subtilités de la découverte du chakra. Moi même, lorsque j'étais enfant, j'avais du passer plusieurs jours à travailler avec acharnement avant de pouvoir enfin ressentir le flux de chakra qui parcourait mes méridiens. Iori, lui, y était parvenu en quelques minutes à peine... Cet enfant avait peut être un potentiel plus grand encore que je ne croyais. Mais peut être s'agissait-il d'un coup de chance, aussi lui demandai-je de réitérer tout de suite l'expérience. Il se concentra de nouveau en fermant les yeux et, quelques secondes plus tard, son chakra irradia une fois de plus de son corps.

- J'ai mis du temps à comprendre, dit-il. Mais en fait je le sens parfaitement maintenant. C'est comme si une boule de feu brûlait quelque part par là – il palpa son ventre – mais ce n'était pas facile de le faire sortir...

- Bien, approuvai-je. Attend une minute.

Je m'arrêtai et sortis deux kunai de ma sacoche, que je lui tendis. Il hésita avant de s'emparer des armes, comme s'il n'osait pas y croire. Keiko observait la scène avec un mélange de fierté et d'appréhension.

- On va pouvoir commencer le véritable entraînement, dis-je en serrant un kunai dans ma paume. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu travailleras en route sur la manipulation de ton chakra et, lorsque nous serons arrêté, nous étudierons le maniement des armes. Chaque fois que tu le pourras, tu devras faire des exercices pour développer tes muscles. Je t'accompagnerai les premiers jours mais, après cela, tu devras t'entraîner tout seul et apprendre à connaître les limites de ton corps.

Iori hocha la tête, visiblement rassuré de pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses si rapidement. Il observa un instant les deux morceaux de métal qu'il soupesait de ses mains.

- Je te les donne, dis-je. Garde les sur toi et prend l'habitude de les manipuler.

- Oui, maître, fit-il en me lançant un regard railleur.

Puis il s'éloigna en sautillant, en proie à une allégresse certaine. Je grimaçai intérieurement à la mention du titre, ne sachant pas trop si cela me plaisait ou non. Pour l'instant, j'étais simplement curieux de voir ce que cet entraînement pouvait donner, convaincu que cet enfant n'était pas comme les autres. Alors, je su que nous devions nous rendre à Konoha, là où son éducation serait prise en charge par des personnes plus qualifiées que moi. Je ne pouvais pas renoncer à rentrer, et ainsi prendre le risque de gâcher son talent. Au fond de moi, je savais que cet argument n'avait fait que pencher un peu plus la balance en faveur de mon retour au village mais que j'aurais de toute façon finit par prendre cette décision. Keiko m'observa avec attention, comme consciente du choix important que je venais de faire. Mais elle se contenta de grommeler :

- Est ce bien raisonnable de lui mettre des objets aussi tranchants entre les mains ?

Puis elle s'éloigna, non sans me jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, un sourire aux lèvres. Son frère fit mine de l'attaquer, ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête.

- Tu verras !, s'exclama le jeune garçon. Quand je serais un grand ninja, tu ne pourras plus me frapper !

- C'est ce qu'on verra !, s'écria sa sœur en lui assénant un nouveau coup sur le crâne.

Nous marchâmes ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la journée. J'aurais parcouru la distance qui nous séparait encore de Konoha en deux jours mais, mes compagnons progressant lentement, j'estimais à un peu moins de quatre jours le temps que nous mettrions à atteindre les portes du village. Cette perte de temps était une aubaine car cela permettrait à mes équipiers de rejoindre Konoha avant nous. Je préférais qu'ils soient sur place au moment où je foulerai de nouveau ma terre natale. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était que nous ne rencontrions personne avant d'atteindre les portes, mais je doutais qu'un tel miracle se produise. L'attaque de Konoha par l'Akatsuki remontait à moins de deux mois et je ne doutais pas que Tsunade ait encore laissé plusieurs équipes en faction autour du village. Les alliances ninja devenaient fragiles lorsque l'un des alliés subissait de lourdes pertes. Certains pourraient profiter de la faiblesse momentanée de Konoha pour l'attaquer et je savais que l'Hokage ne prendrait pas ce risque. Elle avait même probablement fait appel aux ninjas de Suna pour contribuer à la défense du village de la feuille. Il était donc presque impossible que nous passions inaperçus, d'autant que nous emprunterions le chemin principal pour nous rendre aux portes. Je devais donc dès maintenant préparer mes arguments pour forcer nos prochains adversaires à nous laisser passer.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi. Keiko dormait déjà, le feu projetant des images rougeoyantes sur son visage. Même endormi, son visage ne masquait pas complètement son inquiétude. J'avais laissé Iori dans les bois deux heures auparavant, après lui avoir montré quelques exercices de base. Il n'était toujours pas revenu et je le soupçonnais de prolonger son entraînement. Je ne pouvais lui reprocher cet état d'esprit, nécessaire à tout ninja désireux de progresser. Une heure plus tard, son ombre pénétra dans le cercle du feu, annonçant son arrivée. Il me rejoignit rapidement et s'assit à mes côtés, en nage. Ses poings étaient écorchés de toutes parts et l'intérieur de sa paume droite saignait. Ses mollets portaient les traces des coups qu'il avait donné à un tronc d'arbre et l'empreinte de l'écorce me fit supposer qu'il avait largement dépassé ce que je lui avais imposé. Il massa ses muscles endoloris en affichant un sourire satisfait. Je ne fis aucun commentaire, l'ayant moi même poussé à tester ses limites.

- Tiens, ta part, dis-je en lui tendant une portion de viande de lapin.

- Génial !, s'exclama-t-il en saisissant la viande et en l'enfournant dans sa bouche.

Le silence s'installa alors qu'il se nourrissait voracement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien du lapin. Il poussa alors un soupir de contentement et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était endormi. Je tirai sa couverture de son sac et l'étendit sur lui. L'expression de son visage me tira un pincement au cœur. Je m'étais davantage attaché à cet enfant que je ne le supposais. Le jeune garçon ferma ses doigts meurtris autour du tissu laineux et s'enroula dedans en repliant ses jambes contre son ventre.

- Merci, dit-il faiblement.

Je l'observai encore un instant et son air détendu ne tarda pas à me tirer un bâillement. Je cherchai ma propre couverture et m'en couvrit. Je songeai un instant que quelques jours à peine me séparait de mon retour à Konoha et cette pensée m'affola autant qu'elle me soulagea. Cette nuit là, le visage de Sakura occupa la majeure partie de mes rêves. 


	23. Chapitre 22

Chaque aller entend l'existence d'un retour

Le lendemain, je fus éveillé par un bruit retentissant de chute de vaisselle. Je me levai en sursaut et cherchai l'origine de ce vacarme. Keiko se tenait debout devant le foyer éteint et plusieurs assiettes en métal gisaient à ses pieds. Elle se baissa pour ramasser ce qu'elle venait de faire tomber.

- Pardon de t'avoir réveillé, dit-elle en souriant. C'est tellement rare que tu dormes si tard ! D'habitude tu es toujours le premier debout !

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas aussi bruyant que toi, grommelai-je. Sinon vous seriez toujours levés à l'aube.

Elle grimaça, consciente de la réalité de mes propos, et haussa les épaules en signe d'excuse.

- Où est Iori ?, demandai-je.

- Dans les bois, répondit-elle sans avoir besoin de préciser pourquoi. Il s'est levé très tôt, bien avant moi.

Un sentiment de culpabilité m'assaillit. Il avait du penser que je me lèverais en même temps que lui et, ne me voyant pas émerger, s'était décidé à aller s'entraîner seul. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel. Il était parsemés de lourds nuages noirs et l'air était lourd d'humidité. Un orage se préparait. Comme en réponse à mes pensées, une goutte de pluie vint s'écraser sur mon visage, rapidement suivie de ses sœurs. L'averse ne tarda pas à empirer, nous obligeant à rassembler les affaires et à fuir sous le couvert d'un grand chêne.

- Tu aurais peut être préféré être réveillé par la pluie ?, ironisa Keiko en essorant ses cheveux trempés.

Je l'ignorai et parti à la recherche de Iori. Je me rendis au lieu d'entraînement de la veille et le cherchai du regard. Quelques gouttes de sang ponctuaient l'écorce du pin sur lequel le jeune garçon avait frappé. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'interrogeais sur ce qu'il avait pu faire avant qu'une voix ne me fasse lever la tête.

- Yozora, je suis là !, s'exclama Iori.

Il était assis sur une branche relativement haute, l'air assez fier de lui. Il entreprit de redescendre avec souplesse et agilité. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sol, il remarqua mon expression étonnée.

- Je faisais ça tous les jours au village, expliqua-t-il. Je grimpai souvent aux arbres de la forêt pour échapper aux corvées.

- Je vois, dis-je. Viens, ta sœur nous attend.

Il m'emboita le pas. Je remarquai que son vêtement était déchiré à plusieurs endroits et que sa peau était écorché au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière. Visiblement, l'ascension de l'arbre n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'il voulait bien le faire croire mais je m'abstins de le lui faire remarquer. Keiko, en revanche, protesta vivement lorsqu'elle le vit arriver.

- Dans quel état tu t'es mis !, dit-elle en détaillant sa tenue. Tu n'as plus beaucoup d'affaires de rechange et si le voyage dure encore longtemps...

- Il ne durera plus que quelques jours, la coupai-je. Nous allons à Konoha.

Tous deux me regardèrent avec stupéfaction mais l'étonnement laissa bientôt place à de la satisfaction chez Keiko, étrangement teintée de tristesse.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé, me félicita-t-elle. Combien de temps faut-il pour se rendre là bas ?

- Quatre jours, peut être plus, estimai-je.

- Bien, dit-elle. Nous pouvons encore t'accompagner quelques temps.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?, protesta son jeune frère.

- C'est évident, soupira-t-elle. Nous ne faisons pas partie de ce village, de plus il s'agit d'un village ninja, nous n'y avons pas notre place.

- Tu te trompes, dis-je avant que Iori puisse répliquer. Tous les habitants de mon village ne sont pas des ninjas, contrairement à ce que tu penses.

- Et puis Yozora a promis de m'entraîner !, insista Iori. Tu me laisseras pas tomber, hein ?, me supplia-t-il.

- Non, le rassurai-je. Je ne vous oblige en rien mais, si vous voulez venir avec moi, les portes de Konoha ne vous seront pas fermées.

Les lèvres de Keiko s'étendirent en un large sourire. Toute trace de tristesse quitta son regard et ce dernier se teinta d'enthousiasme. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Je me rendis alors compte qu'elle m'avait encouragé à rentrer tout en pensant que cette décision entraînerait notre séparation. Ma gratitude à son égard ne s'en trouva que grandie.

Nous rangeâmes nos affaires rapidement et nous mîmes en route. Je tirai ma capuche sur ma tête, me protégeant de l'averse. La pluie ne cessa de tomber durant toute la matinée. Iori malaxait son chakra et je me rendis compte que, bientôt, il serait surement capable de maîtriser certaines techniques simples. Il semblait progresser de minute en minute et je ne souvenais pas avoir jamais vu une telle maîtrise du chakra chez un si jeune enfant. Je songeai à Sakura, qui s'était toujours révélée être la meilleure dans ce type d'exercices. S'était-elle familiarisé si vite avec son chakra, elle aussi ? Penser à elle éveillait en moi une foule de sentiments qui s'accentuaient à l'idée que j'allais bientôt pouvoir la revoir. Mais une partie de moi redoutait cette rencontre. Je n'avais pas oublié le message de Naruto et, en mon for intérieur, je craignais la colère de la kunoichi. J'espérais simplement qu'elle serait suffisamment contente de me voir rentrer pour renoncer à m'en vouloir.

Trois jours passèrent sans que nous ne rencontrions personne. Le paysage redevenait familier autour de moi. J'avais effectué tant de missions dans ces bois ! Même s'ils faisaient tout pour ne rien laisser paraître, je devinais que mes compagnons redoutaient eux aussi notre arrivée, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Ils craignaient probablement qu'on leur refuse l'entrée au village mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour eux. Konoha accueillait souvent des habitants de contrées lointaines et personne ne verrait d'inconvénient à ce que deux jeunes gens ne présentant aucun danger s'installent entre ses murs. De plus, je songeai que les capacités de Iori intéresseraient sans doute les forces militaires du village. Un instant, je m'interrogeai sur ce qu'étaient devenus mes anciens coéquipiers : Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo étaient-ils rentrés au village ? Et, si c'était le cas, avaient-ils décidé d'y rester ? Je songeai que je ne les reverrais peut être plus mais balayai rapidement cette éventualité.

Alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à une demi journée de marche du village, un brusque mouvement attira mon attention. Je me retournai et détaillai les arbres, mais il n'y avait personne. Je fis signe à mes compagnons de s'arrêter et présentai mes mains pour montrer qu'elles étaient vides. Après quoi, je lançai un appel devant moi :

- Montrez-vous, je ne viens pas en ennemi !

Rien ne bougea pendant quelques secondes, puis trois personnes apparurent soudainement devant nous. Je les reconnus immédiatement, bien que le temps ait passé depuis notre dernière rencontre, et poussai un soupir de soulagement. L'un des membres de l'équipe se détacha des autres, une main posée sur la tête de son immense chien.

- C'est bien toi, Sasuke ?, demanda Kiba d'un air soupçonneux.

Je hochai la tête mais n'esquissait aucun geste. Même si j'avais connu Kiba par le passé et qu'il avait participé à des missions pour me retrouver, je ne savais pas quels étaient ses sentiments à mon égard. Il ne semblait pas hostile mais je préférais faire profil bas. Hinata semblait surprise de me voir, quant à Shino, il était toujours impossible de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Keiko et Iori nous regardaient tour à tour, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter.

- Naruto nous a prévenu que tu rentrerais mais..., hésita Kiba sans s'approcher. Est ce qu'on peut vraiment te faire confiance ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, répétai-je, je ne viens pas en ennemi.

- Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux, fit Kiba en fronçant les sourcils. La dernière fois que tu as mis les pieds à Konoha, le village a été presque entièrement détruit !

Je soupirai. J'avais craint cette animosité et, bien que je sois conscient de la mériter, j'avais pensé que mes anciens camarades seraient les premiers à me pardonner. Mais, visiblement, je m'étais trompé.

- Je reconnais mes fautes, crois le bien, dis-je en me redressant. Vous ne pourrez jamais m'en vouloir autant que je m'en veux moi même. Mais j'ai veillé personnellement à ce que l'Akatsuki ne s'approche plus du village.

- J'ai entendu ça, dit Kiba et pour la première fois l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage. Mais il faudra bien plus pour te racheter.

- Je le sais, assurai-je.

- Mmmh, grogna le ninja. Tu as de la chance, la mission de notre équipe était de guetter ton arrivée. J'imagine que si Naruto et Sakura avaient été là, ils auraient été à notre place, mais... D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer de mission.

- Je sais, nous avons croisé Kakashi il y a quelques jours, expliquai-je.

- Les autres n'étaient pas avec lui ?, s'étonna Kiba. Enfin, j'imagine que tu as eu de la veine parce que Sakura est sacrément remontée contre toi !

Je grimaçai. Oui, j'étais au courant pour cela aussi. Visiblement rassuré par la tournure qu'avait prise notre conversation, Keiko et Iori se détendirent et Kiba posa un regard sur eux.

- C'est qui, ceux là ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Ils appartenaient à un village que j'ai croisé sur ma route, expliquai-je. Ils m'accompagnent.

- Tu joues les nounous, maintenant ?, railla le jeune homme.

- C'est pas ma nounou, c'est mon maître, s'écria Iori avec fierté.

Kiba le regarda, visiblement impressionné par tant d'assurance, puis éclata d'un rire proche de l'aboiement. Derrière lui, Akamaru remua la queue. Hinata me lança un regard interrogateur et Shino demeura tout aussi impassible.

- Ton maître !, s'exclama Kiba entre deux rires. Et qu'est ce qu'il t'enseigne, le meilleur moyen de trahir ton village ?

Je le fusillai du regard et il cessa de rire presque immédiatement.

- Désolé, dit-il avec sincérité. C'est sorti tout seul.

- Ce gosse a des capacités que tu n'imagines même pas, dis-je froidement. Je ne l'entraîne que depuis quelques jours et... montre lui, Iori.

Le jeune garçon sembla mal à l'aise lorsque tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Malgré tout, il lia ses deux mains ensemble et ferma les yeux. Presque instantanément, un énorme flux de chakra l'entoura. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il ouvrit un œil comme pour s'assurer que la démonstration était suffisante. Je hochai la tête pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait arrêter. Il poussa un soupir et le chakra s'évanouit. Je me tournai vers Kiba, qui scrutait l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il n'avait jamais touché à son chakra avant que je ne commence à l'entraîner, précisai-je. Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était.

Hinata poussa une exclamation impressionnée et Kiba fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Akamaru vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son maître, intrigué.

- Bon, c'était pas une blague alors, décréta simplement Kiba.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'en faire, lui rappelai-je.

Il haussa les épaules et fit signe à Hinata et Shino de s'approcher. La jeune fille m'accorda un sourire timide avant de se détourner. Elle n'était visiblement pas beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les gens qu'autrefois.

- J'imagine qu'on va devoir rentrer à pied, grommela Kiba. C'est chiant...

- Rien ne t'oblige à rester, grognai-je.

- Notre mission consiste à t'escorter jusqu'à l'Hokage, rappela-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, ne te plains pas, conclus-je.

Il me lança un regard blasé et s'engagea sur le chemin aux côtés d'Akamaru. Ses compagnons se placèrent de part et d'autre de notre groupe, silencieux. Keiko me rejoignit et chuchota :

- C'est étonnant, tu n'agis pas avec eux comme avec nous. Est ce parce que tu les connais que tu es si... ouvert ?

Je me renfrognai. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais adopté face à Kiba la même attitude qu'autrefois.

- N'aie pas honte, me rassura Keiko. Cela veut dire que tu as de bonnes chances d'en finir avec ce mal qui te ronge. Tu as bien fait de revenir ici.

Une fois de plus, elle avait raison. Vivre à Konoha me permettrait peut être d'oublier ce que j'avais été pour me concentrer sur ce que j'aurais pu être et sur ce que je pouvais encore devenir. L'atmosphère familiale du village m'aiderait surement à retrouver celui que j'étais autrefois. Même si j'étais parfaitement conscient que rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Durant le trajet, Iori laissa son entraînement de côté et bombarda Kiba, Hinata et Shino de questions. L'enthousiasme du jeune garçon ne tarda pas à déteindre sur les trois ninjas et ils prirent plaisir à lui montrer leurs capacités respectives. Iori ouvrit de grands yeux et applaudit face au Byakugan d'Hinata, ce qui fit rougir celle-ci. Shino ne se montra pas très loquace, mais laissa néanmoins quelques uns de ses insectes s'échapper de son vêtement. A la vue des bestioles grouillantes, Keiko poussa un cri de terreur et se plaça derrière moi en frissonnant de dégoût. Kiba se montra de loin le plus coopératif, expliquant fièrement à Iori de quelle façon son clan en était venu à combattre aux côtés des chiens. L'ambiance détendue de cet après-midi contribua à accélérer le temps de manière significative. Plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, les portes de Konoha apparurent derrière les arbres. Keiko et Iori restèrent muets face à l'immensité des murs qui les encadraient. Soudain, mon regard fut attiré vers un groupe de personnes qui patientaient devant l'entrée. Malgré la distance qui nous séparait encore, un éclat rose ne me laissa aucun doute sur leurs identités. L'équipe de Kakashi venait de rentrer et, à n'en pas douter, elle avait été prévenue de notre arrivée. 


	24. Chapitre 23

Le vent de colère d'une femme amoureuse est le plus à craindre

Les autres étaient trop occupés pour se rendre compte de mon malaise. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la présence du groupe devant les portes de Konoha. En revanche, les membres de l'équipe de Kakashi, eux, nous avaient repérés. Deux personnes que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître se détachèrent du groupe et se précipitèrent vers nous. Les cris que poussait l'un d'eux attira rapidement l'attention de mes compagnons.

- Tiens, Naruto-kun, murmura Hinata en rougissant instantanément.

- Suivi de près par Sakura, commenta Kiba en levant sa main devant ses yeux. Prépare-toi à affronter une tempête, Sasuke...

Il s'esclaffa. J'essayai de déterminer la nature de l'expression de Sakura, mais elle était encore trop loin. Mon cœur s'accéléra et j'eus une fois de plus l'impression que le temps s'accélérait. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres...

- Sasuke !, me salua gaiement Naruto en levant la main.

Je lui rendis son salut, mais ne lâchai pas Sakura des yeux. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mais sa bouche affichait malgré tout un soupçon de sourire. Naruto nous rejoignit d'un bond et je me préparai à l'attaque. Le pied de Sakura frôla ma joue alors que je m'écartais au dernier moment. Au loin, j'entendis Keiko pousser un cri de surprise. Sakura atterrit souplement dans mon dos et plongea de nouveau sur moi. J'arrêtai son poing et bouleversai le flux de chakra qui circulait dans son bras, lequel retomba mollement. Elle me fusilla du regard et donna un coup de talon sur le sol juste sous mon nez. Je sentis la terre disparaître sous mes pieds mais réussit à bondir sur la branche d'un arbre. Je jetai un coup d'oeil pour m'assurer que Naruto et les autres avaient protégé Keiko et Iori. En effet, ils s'étaient tous prudemment écarté de la zone de combat.

- Ne te laisse pas distraire, murmura une voix derrière moi.

Un instant plus tard, je sentis la lame d'un kunai se glisser sous ma gorge. Je souris et disparut l'instant d'après. A ma place ne se trouvait plus que ma cape, qui glissa entre les doigts de Sakura. Celle-ci la jeta par terre et se précipita derrière moi. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, non loin des portes. Elle se matérialisa bientôt devant moi.

- Eh bien, quel accueil..., ironisai-je.

- Tu espérais quoi ?, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle écrasa son poing sur le sol, ouvrant une large fissure qui se prolongea jusqu'à moi. Je l'évitai lestement.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à m'avoir, la prévins-je.

- Ah bon ?, chanta une voix à mon oreille.

Je me retournai et mon champ de vision fut immédiatement envahi par un poing qui fusait dans ma direction. Un quart de seconde plus tard, celui-ci s'écrasa sur mon visage. Heureusement, j'avais tout juste eu le temps de me cloner et mon double disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Sakura tremblait sous le coup de la frustration. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, essayant de me repérer. Je me glissai furtivement entre les branches d'un arbre mais elle repéra mon mouvement. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers moi et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Trouvé, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut près de moi.

Une fois de plus, j'arrêtai ses jointures entre mes doigts mais, cette fois-ci, cela ne suffit pas à la stopper. La violence du choc me propulsa violemment sur le sol, me coupant le souffle. J'avais pourtant perturbé le flux de chakra de la même façon qu'auparavant ! Je me relevai en essuyant le sang qui gouttait de ma lèvre blessée. Sakura était debout devant moi, l'air ravi.

- Tu pensais peut être que je n'avais rien trouvé pour contrer ta parade ?, fanfaronna-t-elle.

- Tu m'impressionnes, avouai-je en affichant un sourire.

Elle m'avait fait croire lors de sa première attaque que j'étais toujours capable de détruire sa force monstrueuse. Je ne m'étais alors pas méfié de ce qu'elle avait pu inventer pour remédier à cette faiblesse. C'était astucieux, digne de son intelligence.

- Merci, dit-elle en répondant à mon sourire.

Elle semblait satisfaite par sa victoire. Mais il fallait toujours rester sur ses gardes, telle était l'une des lois ninja. Avant qu'elle puisse esquisser le moindre geste, je bloquai ses poings derrière son dos. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et tourna la tête vers moi.

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu étais..., bégaya-t-elle en regardant l'endroit où je m'étais tenu une seconde plus tôt.

Évidemment, je n'y étais plus. Elle se tourna de nouveau et repéra alors ce qui m'avait permis ce petit tour. Mes pupilles rouges se reflétaient dans les siennes, d'un vert émeraude éblouissant.

- Le sharingan, grommela-t-elle.

- Malgré ton talent, tu n'as pas su déceler mon genjutsu, me moquai-je.

- C'est bon, lâche moi, dit-elle en se débattant.

Je desserrai ma prise et elle massa ses poignets. Elle conserva un instant son air boudeur mais ses traits se détendirent bientôt pour laisser place à un sourire.

- N'empêche, j'ai réussi à te faire payer ton comportement impardonnable, dit-elle en essuyant du pouce une goutte de sang qui coulait de ma lèvre.

Puis elle passa ses bras autour de mon torse et me serra contre elle. Je lui rendis son étreinte, soulagé qu'elle laissé de côté son ressentiment.

- Je suis contente que tu sois rentré, murmura-t-elle. J'avoue que je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

- Je ne pensais pas non plus revenir si vite, avouai-je. Mais mes pas semblaient refuser de s'éloigner de la route qui mène à Konoha.

- Je dois les en remercier alors, conclut Sakura. Ils t'ont ramené chez toi.

Elle leva son visage vers le mien et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes et frissonnai de plaisir au contact de sa bouche. Elle lova ses doigts au creux de ma nuque, affermissant la pression de mon visage contre le sien. Je rapprochai son corps du mien d'une légère poussée dans le bas de son dos. Lorsque je me détachai enfin d'elle, ce fut à contrecœur.

- Je dois aller voir l'Hokage, lui rappelai-je.

- Je sais, chuchota-t-elle. Je t'accompagne.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos compagnons qui nous observaient d'un air goguenard. Seuls Keiko et Iori semblaient décontenancés face aux derniers évènements. Naruto se précipita à notre rencontre.

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que Sakura était en pétard, rit-il après m'avoir asséné un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule. Content que tu sois là, Sasuke !

- Tu n'aurais pas du le prévenir, marmonna cette dernière. Je l'aurais eu par surprise...

- En tout cas, je crains que Tsunade ne déplore l'état du chemin, soupira Kakashi en posant son œil unique sur la route parsemée de trous et autres crevasses. Yo !, ajouta-t-il à mon encontre.

Je le saluai d'un signe de tête et me tournai vers mes deux compagnons de route. Sakura suivit mon regard et s'approcha de Keiko et Iori. Le jeune garçon regarda Sakura d'un air apeuré, comme s'il craignait qu'elle déchaîne sa colère à nouveau. Cette dernière posa une main sur sa tête, le faisant frissonner.

- Alors voilà ton petit protégé ?, demanda-t-elle. Kakashi nous en a parlé. Tu t'appelles Iori, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mademoiselle, répondit humblement le petit garçon.

- Appelle-moi Sakura, tu veux bien ?, s'enquit la jeune fille. Le grand crétin blond, là-bas, c'est Naruto.

Iori hocha la tête et sourit, visiblement rassuré par le ton emprunt de douceur de mon équipière. Cette dernière se tourna enfin vers Keiko, à qui elle tendit la main en souriant. Keiko serra ses doigts dans les siens en l'observant d'une étrange façon.

- Tu dois être Keiko, dit Sakura. J'espère que tu te plairas à Konoha. Tsunade-sama ne verra surement aucun inconvénient à ce que vous restiez, ton frère et toi.

- Merci de nous accepter, répondit Keiko en s'inclinant.

Sakura sourit et se tourna vers moi.

- Au fait, dit-elle, j'ignore si Kakashi t'a mis au courant mais Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo ont décidé de rester à Konoha. Nous irons les voir tout à l'heure, si tu veux.

J'acquiesçai, satisfait à l'idée de revoir mes compagnons. Sakura me tira alors par la main et je pénétrai à sa suite dans le village. Certains bâtiments étaient encore en piteux état et j'eus un pincement au cœur en songeant au rôle que j'avais joué dans cette destruction. Kiba, Hinata et Shino s'éloignèrent après nous avoir salués et je les remerciai d'un signe de main.

Sur le chemin qui menait à l'Hokage, nous croisâmes de nombreuses personnes dont certaines me détaillèrent sans pudeur. Les réactions étaient multiples : peur, colère, surprise, indifférence. Je fis mon possible pour ignorer les murmures qui s'élevaient à notre approche. Naruto en revanche, rabroua deux enfants qui me menaçaient ouvertement avec leurs kunais. Mais il n'aurait pas du se donner cette peine car les parents emportèrent bientôt leurs progénitures, effrayés à l'idée des représailles que leur attitude pourrait leur valoir. J'étais davantage attristé qu'énervé par leurs réactions, que je savais légitimes.

Arrivés devant le grand bâtiment rond, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Cette réhabilitation n'allait pas être de tout repos. La pression des doigts de Sakura se raffermit autour des miens. Elle me rappelai silencieusement qu'elle serait là pour me soutenir. Je la remerciai d'une brève caresse sur le dos de sa main.

- La façon dont ils te regardaient tous, commenta Keiko d'un ton amer. Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour mériter une telle rancœur ?

Sakura haussa les sourcils puis se tourna vers moi, un air de reproche sur le visage.

- Tu ne leur as rien dit ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Non, avouai-je. Du moins pas tout.

- Yozora nous a simplement dit qu'il avait quitté son village, expliqua Iori, et qu'il avait fait parti de l'Aka... Aka... truc.

Kakashi et mes deux autres équipiers baissèrent les yeux vers Iori, puis se regardèrent un instant avant de poser leurs pupilles sur moi. Naruto fut le premier à rire. Je soupçonnai Sakura de ne pas suivre son chemin uniquement pour ne pas me blesser.

- Yozora ?, demanda-t-elle sans réussir à masquer pleinement son amusement. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce nom ?

- Il n'a pas voulu nous donner le sien au début, expliqua Keiko. Alors, je l'ai appelé comme ça parce que... je trouvais que ça lui allait bien.

Face à leurs regards rieurs, elle ne semblait plus en être aussi sûre. Elle rougit légèrement et, consciente de son malaise, Sakura donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête de Naruto pour faire cesser ses éclats de rire.

- Mmmh, fit-elle en recouvrant son sérieux. Alors si j'ai bien compris, vous ne savez pas grand chose de Sasuke.

Elle me lança un nouveau regard de reproche, que j'ignorai. Keiko ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais dû bien avouer qu'elle avait raison.

- En même temps, précisa Naruto après avoir retrouvé son calme, ce n'est pas le genre de Sasuke de raconter sa vie...

- Parfaitement, confirmai-je en le remerciant du regard.

- Je le sais bien mais tu aurais du faire l'effort de leur dire, insista Sakura. Ils avaient le droit de savoir !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répliquai-je. De toute façon, ils connaîtront l'essentiel de ma vie avant qu'une semaine se soit écoulée puisque je vais être le sujet de conversation principal du village pour le mois à venir.

Sakura renonça à me sermonner en ressentant l'amertume qui suintait derrière mes paroles. Elle échangea un regard avec Naruto et ce dernier haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

- Oublions ça, décréta finalement Sakura. Venez, Tsunade-sama nous attend.

Elle s'engagea dans l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée et nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment à sa suite. Mes doigts serraient toujours les siens, avec un peu plus d'appréhension à chaque pas. Lorsque nous parvînmes devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, Sakura se tourna vers moi et m'encouragea du regard. Enfin, elle toqua à la porte avec entrain. Une seconde s'écoula avant qu'une voix pleine d'autorité nous enjoigne :

- Entrez !

Sakura lâcha ma main et poussa le battant. 


	25. Chapitre 24

L'homme courageux brille par sa capacité à affronter le passé

Nous pénétrâmes dans le bureau de l'Hokage lequel, malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis ma dernière visite, n'avait pas changé. Tsunade se tenait droite sur son siège, son regard sévère braqué sur moi, et je remarquai qu'elle disparaissait presque derrière de multiples piles de papiers qui menaçaient de s'écrouler. Visiblement, la reconstruction du village donnait beaucoup de travail à l'Hokage. Malgré son expression fière et droite, je décelai beaucoup de fatigue derrière les traits en apparence jeunes de la kunoichi.

- Fermez la porte derrière vous, ordonna-t-elle en se levant.

Sakura poussa le battant du bout des doigts et celui-ci se referma d'un claquement sec. Elle me regarda d'un air incertain et désigna l'Hokage d'un imperceptible mouvement du menton. Je m'approchai du bureau encombré, en proie à une tension qui faisait légèrement trembler mes mains. J'inspirai une goulée d'air pour me calmer et fit face à la chef du village. Celle-ci ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion lorsqu'elle se plaça devant moi. Elle me détailla sans rien dire, puis posa son regard derrière moi.

- J'ai appris que tu n'étais pas venu seul, dit-elle en regardant Keiko et Iori. Mais nous parlerons de cela plus tard.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

- Nous devons d'abord étudier ton cas, poursuivit-elle. J'espère que tu es conscient que...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, l'empêchant d'achever sa phrase. Deux personnes apparurent dans l'encadrement, affichant un air furieux. Leurs cheveux blancs et les rides qui sillonnaient leurs visages ne me laissèrent aucun doute sur leur identité.

- Tsunade !, s'écria la vieille femme. J'espère que tu n'avais pas une fois de plus l'intention de nous évincer !

- Loin de moi cette idée, assura l'Hokage sans cacher sa mauvaise humeur. Je vois que vous avez été prévenu à temps du retour de Sasuke.

Elle se tourna vers moi et soupira. Elle avait visiblement espéré se passer de l'avis des deux conseillers.

- Tu te souviens de Utatane Koharu et de Homura Mitokado, les conseillers de Konoha ?, me demanda-t-elle.  
Je les saluai d'un signe de tête, auquel ils ne répondirent pas, se contentant de me toiser d'un air hautain.

- Tu connais la loi, Tsunade, dit Homura. Cet homme devrait être jugé comme n'importe quel criminel. Nous t'avons déjà fait part de nos...

- Je connais vos revendications, répondit Tsunade d'un ton sec. Mais nous avons déjà débattu du fait qu'il pouvait être gracié en vue des services qu'il a rendu à Konoha depuis sa désertion de l'Akatsuki ! Je croyais que le sujet était clos !

- Une bonne action ne suffit pas à racheter un passé noir comme le sien !, s'interposa Utatane. Devons-nous te rappeler tout ses crimes ?

Homura posa son regard haineux sur moi et je fis mon possible pour ne pas perdre contenance. Dans mon dos, je savais que Naruto et Sakura se retenaient pour ne pas insulter les deux vieillards.

- Il a déserté le village, commença Homura sans me quitter des yeux. Ce simple fait justifie une condamnation à mort, selon les textes. Mais il a aussi rejoint les rangs d'Orochimaru, le meurtrier du Troisième et l'ennemi principal du village !

- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il a tué Orochimaru de ses propres mains ?, demanda Tsunade d'un air irrité.

- Pour servir ses noirs desseins uniquement !, répliqua le vieil homme. Presque immédiatement après, il a rejoint les rangs de l'Akatsuki, l'organisation criminelle la plus crainte du monde shinobi ! Cette même organisation qui est responsable de la destruction du village et des morts que nous pleurons encore !

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu personnellement pleurer ces morts, Homura, précisa l'Hokage.

Ce dernier la fusilla du regard. Elle ne se laissa nullement démonter et le considéra d'un air buté.

- Sasuke et ses compagnons ont éradiqué l'Akatsuki, rappela-t-elle. Ce que nous ne pouvions accomplir, ils l'ont fait. Vous ne pouvez nier qu'ils ont rendu un énorme service non seulement à Konoha, mais au monde shinobi dans son intégralité !

- Vous..., hésita Utatane. Vous ne prendriez jamais la décision de lui faire réintégrer le village s'il n'était pas l'ami de ces deux gamins.

Elle montra Sakura et Naruto, dont les visages étaient empourprés de colère. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la rage qui gagna l'Hokage à cet instant.

- M'accusez-vous de favoritisme ?, s'écria-t-elle. Je ne vous permet pas de croire que je prendrais le risque de nuire au village pour une raison si futile !

- Le Jinchuriki a toujours bénéficié de la plus grande tolérance de la part du Troisième, insista Homura. Et vous, la petite fille du Premier, vous suivez le même chemin.

Tsunade ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Naruto l'empêcha d'aller plus avant.

- Je ne suis pas le sujet principal de ce débat, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme. Si je peux me permettre, vieil homme, à votre place je n'insisterais pas trop.

- Pour qui te prends-tu, gamin ?, s'irrita Homura.

- Vous et votre collègue êtes très doués pour montrer du doigt les horreurs commises par les autres, continua Naruto en les regardant avec colère. Mais je crois que vous n'êtes pas remontés assez loin dans le passé de Sasuke. Peut être avez-vous peur de dévoiler vos propres crimes ?

Homura l'observa d'un air outré et, l'espace d'une seconde, une expression de crainte tordit ses traits. A ses côtés, la vieille femme se raidit.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, déclara Homura d'une voix dure.

- Vous voyez parfaitement de quoi il veut parler, s'exclama Sakura. Ne niez pas ! Nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans !

Tsunade l'observa d'un air sévère. Visiblement, elle avait espéré ne pas avoir recours à de telles extrémités.

- Rappelez-vous, continua Sakura. Vous avez contraint un jeune homme plus jeune que nous aujourd'hui de massacrer tout son clan ! Seulement, il n'a pas été capable de tuer son petit frère.

Elle se tourna vers moi, jaugeant ma réaction. Mon cœur était agité par la colère, mais ce n'était en rien comparable à la haine qui le rongeait auparavant. Tuer les responsables de la destruction de mon clan ne m'intéressait plus. Je ne me gênai pas néanmoins pour regarder les deux vieillards d'un air accusateur.

- Sans votre peur inconsidérée et vos mesure radicales, Sasuke n'aurait pas eu à subir tout cela !, continua Sakura. Il aurait peut être encore des parents et ne serait jamais parti à la recherche de son frère, dans le seul but de se venger ! Vous êtes les seuls responsables de tout cela ! Aujourd'hui, vous tenez une occasion de vous racheter. Après lui avoir enlevé sa famille, ne refusez pas à Sasuke de retrouver son foyer.

- Ça c'est bien dit, Sakura-chan, la complimenta Naruto.

- Vous ne pouvez nous reprocher les décisions de votre ami, rétorqua Homura. L'élimination des Uchiwa était nécessaire pour le bien du village, jeune fille !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, contra Tsunade. Vous savez quelle est mon opinion à ce sujet. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, ma décision est prise. Sasuke peut réintégrer le village.

- Mais..., protesta Utatane.

- Néanmoins, la coupa l'Hokage, il ne pourra pas effectuer de missions dans l'immédiat. Je me garde le droit de juger à quel moment il retrouvera ses pleins droits au sein du village.

- Au même titre que le Troisième, tu..., commença Homura.

- Cessez de me comparer au Troisième dans l'espoir de me décrédibiliser, dit Tsunade d'un ton sec. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui et je suis fière d'appliquer ses méthodes.

Les deux conseillers s'enfermèrent dans un silence furieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils quittèrent la pièce en claquant la porte derrière eux. Leurs intonations rageuses résonnèrent encore quelques instants dans le couloir, puis disparurent. Tous les occupants de la pièce poussèrent ensemble un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci, Godaime, dis-je avant que quiconque prononce le moindre mot.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, dit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait encore sa colère. Cette décision ne découle pas d'une quelconque générosité. Je pense simplement que tu es un atout que le village ne peut se permettre de perdre et, contrairement à ce que pensent ces deux imbéciles, tu as mérité ta place à Konoha.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas, assurai-je.

- Il va falloir que tu refasses tous tes papiers pour être en règle, dit-elle. De plus, je te conseille de t'inscrire au plus vite à l'examen Chuunin qui doit avoir lieu la semaine prochaine.

Je lui lançai un regard surpris. Elle agita la tête d'un air excédé et précisa :

- Je te rappelle que, bien que tu sois d'un niveau plus élevé que la plupart de nos Juunin, tu n'as aucun diplôme en dehors de celui de l'académie...

Naruto s'esclaffa et Sakura elle même ne pu retenir un sourire amusé. Je soupirai à la perspective de l'ennui que cet examen allait me procurer.

- En ce qui concerne tes deux compagnons..., continua Tsunade.

Je me tournai vers Keiko et Iori, dont j'avais presque oublié la présence. Tous deux se tenaient par la main et semblait secoués par les évènements. Lorsque je croisai son regard, Keiko fronça les sourcils. Puis, elle s'approcha en tirant son frère derrière elle.

- D'après Yoz... Sasuke, dit-elle à l'Hokage en gardant les yeux baissés, mon frère à des capacités pour devenir ninja. Il n'a que sept printemps, peut être accepterez-vous qu'ils rejoignent l'académie ?

- Des capacités ?, s'étonna l'Hokage. Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Keiko se tourna vers moi, en quête d'une aide de ma part. Je pris la parole.

- J'ai rencontré ces deux personnes dans un village très loin d'ici, expliquai-je. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne disposent d'aucun enseignement shinobi, cet enfant a de réelles dispositions pour en devenir un.

- Très bien, nous verrons cela avec Iruka, décréta Tsunade en posant un regard intrigué sur le jeune garçon. Tu amèneras ce gosse à l'académie demain matin. Je m'occupe des formalités.

Iori afficha un air ravi et poussa un cri de joie en sautant en l'air. Sa sœur tenta de le calmer mais ce fut peine perdue. Vaincue, elle accorda un regard d'excuse à l'Hokage.

- Et toi, que veux-tu faire ?, lui demanda Tsunade alors qu'elle croisait son regard.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune fille. J'accepte n'importe quel travail et... Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais rester dans ce village avec mon frère.

- Je vois, répondit l'Hokage. Vous pouvez rester, quant à ta recherche de travail, adresse-toi au bureau à l'étage en dessous, nous avons besoin de main d'œuvre pour la reconstruction.

- Merci !, s'exclama Keiko en affichant un large sourire. Je ferais de mon mieux !

Elle recula vers la porte en tirant son frère surexcité. Après avoir salué tout le monde, elle se retira et referma le battant derrière elle.

- Eh bien, l'équipe 7 est de nouveau complète, nous félicita Tsunade. Tu te sens capable de les gérer tous les trois, Kakashi ?

- J'espère qu'ils sont moins turbulents qu'il y a quelques années, répondit celui-ci. Surtout en ce qui concerne Sasuke et Naruto.

Naruto me regarda en souriant et je su qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi. Autrefois, nous passions notre temps à nous chamailler. Malgré le fait que nous ayons chacun traversé des épreuves qui nous avait fait murir, je savais que cette rivalité ne disparaîtrait jamais vraiment. Au fond, c'était une bonne chose.

- Je les surveillerai, Kakashi-sensei, assura Sakura en souriant. Je ne suis plus la petite fille d'autrefois. Maintenant, ils ont plutôt intérêt à ne pas m'énerver !

Elle nous lança un regard amusé. Ses yeux brillaient un peu plus que d'ordinaire et je devinais qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et elle la serra avec bonheur.

- Bien, j'en ai fini avec vous, conclut Tsunade. Sasuke, je te préviendrais quand tu pourras commencer à faire des missions. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas long, j'ai simplement dit ça pour faire taire les deux vieilles peaux !

Je la remerciai une dernière fois et nous quittâmes le bureau. Les sourires de Naruto et Sakura semblaient être fait pour ne jamais disparaître. 


	26. Chapitre 25

Rien n'est plus reposant que la contemplation d'un paysage familier

Kakashi nous accompagna jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment puis annonça qu'il devait se rendre à une réunion avec Tsunade pour faire le point sur leur mission au repaire de l'Akatsuki. Il nous salua et s'engagea sur la route avant de disparaître au coin d'une rue. Nous restâmes encore un instant devant les portes, jusqu'à ce que Keiko et Iori sortent à leur tour. La jeune fille semblait ravie.

- J'ai trouvé du travail, dit-elle joyeusement. Il faut que j'aille prévenir le chef de chantier. Je dois me rendre à euh...

Elle jeta un œil au papier qu'elle tenait dans la main et grimaça.

- Heureusement qu'ils m'ont donné un plan, soupira-t-elle. Bon, j'y vais ! Je peux te laisser Iori ?, me demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai et elle s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. Je me doutais qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour assimiler tout ce qu'elle avait entendu dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Désormais, elle n'ignorait presque rien sur mon passé. J'espérais néanmoins qu'elle n'était pas trop bouleversée. Son jeune frère m'attrapa la main et jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu te sentiras vite chez toi, le rassura Sakura. Et tu verras, Iruka est un très bon professeur.

- Mais je voulais que Yozora continue de m'entraîner, protesta-t-il d'un air boudeur.

Naruto ricana mais je l'ignorai.

- Il sera surement d'accord pour t'entraîner quand tu ne seras pas en classe, dit-elle en me lançant un regard significatif. Mais tu dois apprendre beaucoup de choses que seul un vrai professeur pourra t'enseigner.

Iori soupira mais hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Il me regarda comme s'il tenait à ce que je confirme les propos de mon équipière.

- De toute façon, je vais avoir du temps libre, déplorai-je.

Il sourit, visiblement rassuré. Sakura se redressa et me demanda :

- Tu veux qu'on aille voir les autres ? Ils participent eux aussi à la reconstruction, mais ils ne vont pas tarder à finir leur journée.

- Allons-y, dis-je.

Sur le chemin, nous passâmes devant l'académie qui ouvrait justement ses portes en cette fin d'après-midi. Les enfants sortirent en poussant des cris de joie, certains exhibant fièrement leurs notes sous le nez de leurs parents. Je songeai alors que Iori devrait entrer en cours d'année et rattraper le retard qu'il aurait sur les autres élèves. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure, tant les progrès du jeune garçon m'étonnaient. Iruka apparut dans le cadre de la porte et nous avisa de loin. Naruto le salua d'un signe de la main et notre ancien professeur se dirigea vers nous d'un pas assuré. Lorsqu'il nous eut rejoints, il me sourit.

- Enfin de retour, Sasuke ?, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu as changé ! Tu es un homme, maintenant !

Je songeai qu'en effet Iruka ne m'avait jamais revu depuis que j'avais quitté le village, plusieurs années plus tôt. Naruto grommela.

- Moi aussi je suis grand, Iruka-sensei, marmonna-t-il.

- Oui, mais je te vois presque tous les jours, Naruto, précisa Iruka. Alors que Sasuke...

Naruto me fusilla du regard et je l'honorai d'un sourire moqueur tout en serrant la main de mon ancien professeur. Ce dernier s'intéressa alors à Iori, qui se tenait serré contre moi.

- Qui est ce jeune garçon ?, me demanda-t-il.

- Il s'appelle Iori, expliquai-je. Lui et sa sœur m'ont accompagné et comptent rester à Konoha.

- Il rentre à l'académie demain, précisa Sakura. Il paraît qu'il est doué.

- Ah ?, dit Iruka d'un air intéressé. Tu seras dans ma classe puisque tu es si jeune, c'est moi qui m'occupe des enfants de ton âge. Mais...

Il reporta son attention sur moi.

- Tu ne crains pas qu'il ait trop de retard par rapport aux autres ?, demanda-t-il. Peut être vaudrait-il mieux attendre la prochaine rentrée, non ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassurai-je. Il apprend vite.

- Bon, si tu le dis, concéda-t-il. Jeunes gens, je vous laisse, j'imagine que vous avez pleins de choses à vous raconter.

Et il s'éloigna non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Iori. Ce dernier leva la tête vers moi.

- C'est lui mon professeur ?, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, confirmai-je.

- Il est moins fort que toi, devina le jeune garçon. Tu es sûr qu'il peut m'apprendre aussi bien ?

- Pour l'instant ça suffira, dis-je en souriant légèrement.

Deux enfants d'une douzaine d'années nous dépassèrent en sautant lestement sur le toit d'une boutique. La propriétaire sortit en les sermonnant d'une voix forte, brandissant une canne d'un air menaçant. Iori regarda les deux jeunes gens s'éloigner avec envie. Sa main se resserra sur la mienne.

- Je serais plus fort qu'eux tous, déclara-t-il.

- Il me plaît ce petit !, s'exclama Naruto en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Moi aussi je t'entraînerai, Iori !

Le jeune garçon sourit à mon équipier, ravi. Puis il s'élança à la suite de Sakura qui avait reprit la direction du chantier où travaillaient Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous parvinrent à destination. Je distinguai mes anciens équipiers de loin et ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à nous remarquer à leur tour. Je constatai qu'ils portaient encore tous des traces de leurs combats contre Zetsu et Kisame. Le bras droit de Suigetsu était parcouru par une cicatrice témoignant d'une profonde déchirure sur toute sa longueur. Karin et Juugo n'avaient pas non plus été épargnés, leurs corps portant ça et là des marques d'anciennes blessures qui s'étaient aujourd'hui refermées. Ils étaient tous trois assis sur une pile de planches de bois, encore ruisselant de sueur. De la vapeur d'eau semblait émaner du corps de Suigetsu, qui engloutissait avec bonheur le contenu de plusieurs bouteilles d'eau. Le soleil leur avait octroyé une peau cuivrée qu'ils n'arboraient pas autrefois, sur laquelle venait glisser les rayons plus cléments de la fin de journée.

- Sasuke !, s'exclama gaiement Karin en agitant la main dans notre direction.

- Je pensais que Karin rejoindrait le personnel médical de l'hôpital, fis-je remarquer à Sakura.

- C'est prévu, assura celle-ci. Mais pour l'instant, elle préfère rester auprès de Suigetsu et Juugo.

- Je vois, dis-je simplement.

- Ça se comprend, argumenta Sakura. Ils ne se sentent pas encore pleinement chez eux au village. Il leur faudra du temps pour qu'ils s'y habituent.

Mes anciens compagnons se dirigèrent vers nous en massant leurs muscles endoloris par le travail qu'ils avaient fourni toute la journée. Lorsque Suigetsu sourit à notre encontre, ses dents blanches jurèrent avec la teinte étrangement hâlée de sa peau, au même titre que ses cheveux blancs qu'il avait noué derrière sa nuque. Un instant, j'eus l'impression de ne pas contempler le même homme que j'avais laissé au repaire de l'Akatsuki. Lui, en tout cas, semblait s'être parfaitement adapté à sa nouvelle vie. En arrivant à notre niveau, il fit claquer sa paume contre mon épaule et s'exclama :

- Enfin, te voilà rentré ! Est ce que tu te rends compte qu'ils nous ont presque réduits en esclavage pendant que tu te promenais tranquillement ?

- Il exagère à peine, ironisa Karin en tirant sur son oreille. Quand es-tu rentré ?, ajouta-t-elle à mon encontre.

- Il y a une heure, répondis-je. Je suis surpris que vous ayez choisi de rester au village, j'aurais pensé que cette vie ne vous conviendrait pas.

Mes trois compagnons s'entre-regardèrent et se tournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement, débitant leurs excuses en même temps.

- Ici ou ailleurs..., grommela Karin d'un air gêné.

- Ca fait longtemps que je me suis pas ancré quelque part, dit Suigetsu en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi, avait précisé Juugo d'une voix rude.

Je souris d'un air railleur face à leurs tentatives de paraître désinvolte mais je savais qu'au fond ils ne voulaient pas simplement pas que l'on se sépare. Je leur étais reconnaissant de rester car leur départ aurait entaché le sentiment de plénitude que je ressentais depuis que j'avais quitté le bureau de l'Hokage. Je songeai que seule la chance nous avait permis de tous nous rassembler à Konoha et que nous aurions très bien pu ne jamais y revenir. Alors, un avenir que je n'avais jamais osé imaginer se présenta devant moi et je su que ma place était dans ce village que je n'aurais jamais du quitter. J'attrapai la main de Sakura, qui leva les yeux vers moi, surprise. Elle dut distinguer mon émotion sur les traits de mon visage car ses lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire tendre. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant me laisser seul avec moi-même, et je l'en remerciai intérieurement. Une exclamation de surprise me tira de ma rêverie.

- Qui c'est, ce môme ?, demanda Suigetsu en se penchant vers Iori. Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, Sasuke !

- Suigetsu, répliqua Karin en fronçant les sourcils. Ce gosse a au moins sept ans et Sasuke n'est parti que deux mois, qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu ne sais pas comment on fait les enfants ?, railla-t-elle.

Suigetsu se redressa et la contempla avec malice. Puis, un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres et il proposa d'un air moqueur :

- Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je suis informé ?

A la surprise de tous, Karin devint rouge pivoine et se détourna. Elle ne parvint qu'à marmonner un vague « Imbécile... » qui manquait de conviction. Suigetsu sourit d'un air entendu et reporta son attention sur Iori.

- Alors, ce gamin, d'où il sort ?, demanda-t-il en posant ses yeux bleus sur moi.

Lassé de devoir répété toujours la même chose, je fis signe à Iori de lui expliquer. L'enfant ne paraissait pas très à l'aise face à Suigetsu, mais je ne pouvais le lui reprocher. Et puis, il comprendrait vite que, malgré son apparence intimidante, Suigetsu n'était pas mauvais. Lorsqu'il fut parvenu au terme de son explication, ce dernier lui passa une main sur la tête.

- Une petite graine de génie, hein ?, dit-il en se redressant. Je t'apprendrai à manier le sabre quand tu auras assez de force dans les bras.

Je songeai qu'Iori n'allait bientôt plus savoir où donner de la tête tant le nombre de ses professeurs ne cessait de croître. Ce dernier remercia Suigetsu sans grand enthousiasme, le regard fixé sur les dents pointues que mon compagnon dévoilait dans un large sourire. Le jeune garçon se recroquevilla et se plaça un peu plus derrière moi.

- Tiens, vous êtes là vous aussi ?, s'étonna quelqu'un dans notre dos.

Nous nous retournâmes et Keiko apparut devant nous, accompagné d'un homme d'un certain âge qui nous observa avec intérêt. D'après sa tenue, je devinais qu'il s'agissait du maître de chantier, que la jeune fille avait du prévenir de son embauche. Ainsi, elle allait travailler au même endroit que mes trois anciens équipiers. Ces derniers la regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers moi, attendant que je fasse les présentations.

- Keiko, la sœur de Iori, dis-je. Voici Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo, mes coéquipiers lorsque je faisais partie de l'Akatsuki, précisai-je à la jeune fille en les désignant l'un après l'autre.

- Oh !, s'exclama celle-ci en écarquillant les yeux. Vous avez été fait prisonniers et devez travailler pour le village, à présent ?

- Pas du tout !, s'écrièrent ensemble Karin et Suigetsu. On a pas été capturés !

- Ils ont quitté l'organisation en même temps que moi, expliquai-je à Keiko. Ils ont eux aussi décidé de rester à Konoha.

- Je m'excuse !, dit-elle à mes compagnons en rougissant de honte. Je ne savais pas que...

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Juugo tandis que Karin et Suigetsu observaient la jeune fille d'un air irrité.

Leur mine outrée provoqua le rire de Sakura, qui trouvait visiblement la situation très drôle. Sa réaction détendit mes deux compagnons qui s'autorisèrent un sourire.

- Bon, puisque la journée est terminée pour tout le monde, on pourrait peut être aller manger un morceau chez Ichiraku ?, proposa Naruto dont le ventre hurlait sa faim depuis de nombreuses minutes. J'ai prévenu quelques personnes de ton retour, Sasuke !

Tout le monde accepta et nous prîmes la direction du célèbre vendeur de râmen. Le propriétaire marqua un temps d'arrêt en me reconnaissant et nous offrit le repas pour fêter mon retour. Naruto le remercia avec force gestes et finit par se voir asséner une claque par une Sakura excédée. Je souris malgré moi face à cette scène qui, malgré les années, demeurait familière. Je m'assis face à mon bol fumant et mangeai en appréciant chaque bouchée. Peu de temps après, nous fûmes rejoints par Shikamaru, Ino et Chouji, puis par Kiba, Hinata et Shino. Enfin, Neji, Tenten et Lee arrivèrent, ce dernier poussant des cris de victoire qui résonnaient tout le long de la rue. Le chef fut contraint de sortir des tables et des chaises car nous ne rentrions pas tous derrière le comptoir. Sakura se pencha vers Shikamaru et lui souffla :

- Je t'avais bien dit que nous fêterions ça tous ensemble chez Ichiraku !

- Je n'aurais jamais espéré que cela se réaliserait un jour, avoua Shikamaru en souriant faiblement.

- La jeunesse de Konoha ne plie face à aucun ennemi !, s'exclama Lee avec entrain.

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent et leur écho se répercuta au delà des bâtiments, semblant envahir le village tout entier. Des visages ne tardèrent pas à apparaître derrière les fenêtres qui surplombaient notre groupe, curieux de connaître l'origine de cette agitation. Je portai mon regard à la ronde et sentit toutes mes angoisses s'envoler avec la brise nocturne. Un instant, les mots de Kakashi résonnèrent dans mes oreilles : « sache que tu n'es pas seul, comme tu sembles le croire ». Un sentiment de gratitude à l'égard de toutes les personnes de la tablée m'envahit. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je pris pleinement conscience de mon retour, alors que tous ces visages familiers souriaient, comme oublieux de mes actes passés. Je poussai un soupir imperceptible. J'étais enfin chez moi. 


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue : Il n'existe nulle fin, tout n'est que commencement

- Sakura !

Je me retournai et vis Keiko arriver en courant derrière moi. Je haussai un sourcil. Mon amie affichait un sourire ravi mais semblait être à bout de souffle. Elle portait un bouquet de fleurs en cours de composition sous son bras droit. Je devinais qu'elle avait quitté la boutique des parents d'Ino en catastrophe, sans prendre le temps de poser les fleurs qu'elles assortissaient. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien justifier une telle précipitation ?

- Tu es au courant ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée en s'arrêtant devant moi.

- De quoi ?, m'étonnai-je.

Elle prit le temps de respirer mais ne se départit pas de son sourire. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix avait reprit le ton que je lui connaissais.

- Iori a été désigné pour s'occuper de Shin et de son équipe, m'apprit-elle.

- Vraiment ?, m'enthousiasmai-je. Il ne m'a rien dit tout à l'heure... J'imagine qu'il voulait attendre que son père soit là pour nous l'apprendre.

- Mais Sasuke ne rentre de mission qu'à la fin de la semaine, non ?, demanda Keiko.

Je fis la moue. Sasuke et Naruto étaient partis sans moi pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. J'avais atteint un stade de ma grossesse qui ne me permettait plus d'assurer mes fonctions au sein de l'équipe. J'étais donc condamnée à passer mon temps entre la maison et l'hôpital durant les six prochains mois. Heureusement, Shin était là pour que je ne me sente pas trop seule. Lorsque son père était absent, il aimait me montrer qu'il pouvait lui aussi prendre soin de moi.

- Tsunade-sama m'a appris ce matin qu'ils rentreraient plus tôt, expliquai-je à Keiko en reprenant le chemin de l'hôpital. Ils ont rempli leur mission plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Keiko sourit. Elle savait que nos amis avaient tendance à écourter leurs missions autant que possible depuis qu'Hinata et moi étions tombés enceinte. Nous étions toutes deux au même stade de grossesse mais, dans le cas d'Hinata, il s'agissait de son premier enfant. Son couple ne s'était formé que bien après le mien, tant elle était timide et Naruto maladroit.

- En tout cas, dit Keiko, félicitations pour Shin. Être diplômé de l'académie si jeune...

- Tout comme ton frère, lui rappelai-je. Lui aussi a eu son diplôme à neuf ans. Shin doit être ravi, il admire tellement Iori... Tu crois que ça va aller pour ton frère ? C'est la première fois qu'il aura des élèves, je crois ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Il stresse un peu mais il est vraiment content que Shin soit dans son équipe. Ça le rassure, je crois !

Elle eut un petit rire puis la lueur dans ses yeux se fit plus vague. Je devinais qu'elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs. Iori avait grandi si vite ! Diplômé à neuf ans, il était devenu Chuunin à l'âge de dix ans et Juunin à seulement quatorze ans. Son ascension n'avait cessé d'impressionner son entourage. Cependant, ses aînés avaient jugé que ses capacités ne faisaient pas de lui quelqu'un de suffisamment expérimenté pour enseigner et il avait dû attendre d'avoir vingt ans pour pouvoir prendre des élèves. J'étais heureuse que Shin fasse partie de ceux-là.

- Au fait, quand doit avoir lieu la cérémonie, déjà ?, me demanda Keiko. Je voulais aller voir Hinata, mais j'ai croisé Neji et il m'a dit qu'elle était au manoir des Hyûga. Je ne voudrais pas la déranger si elle est avec son père.

- Ce sera lundi prochain, répondis-je en souriant. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. J'ai toujours su que cela arriverait, mais j'ai encore du mal à me dire que, cette fois, ça y est, il a atteint le bout du chemin qu'il s'était tracé...

- Oui, cela promet une belle fête, approuva Keiko. Tout le monde est impatient.

- J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur, dis-je en grimaçant.

- Tu en doutes ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, avouai-je en soupirant. Il a grandi et est devenu un homme meilleur que je n'aurais jamais pu l'espérer. Il est digne de cette responsabilité. Mais, quelque part, je suis un peu triste car ce tournant marquera la fin de l'équipe 7. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu, mais...

- C'est normal que tu ressentes ça, compatit mon amie. Après tout, c'est toi qui a permis à ton équipe de revivre de ses cendres alors tu n'as pas envie de la voir disparaître. Mais tu te trompes en croyant que tout se terminera ainsi. Votre esprit d'équipe et vos liens d'amitié, eux, seront toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est eux qui constituent la véritable équipe 7.

Je la remerciai du regard, incapable de parler. L'émotion me noua la gorge mais, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, elle ne découlait pas d'un sentiment de tristesse. Une bouffée d'amour pour Sasuke et Naruto me submergea, menaçant de me tirer des larmes. D'une nature émotive accentuée par ma grossesse, je me transformais régulièrement en fontaine depuis quelques temps. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser croire à Keiko que j'étais égoïste. Après tout, elle avait raison. L'équipe 7 était bien plus qu'une simple équipe.

- Bon, dis-je d'une voix tremblante, je dois me dépêcher d'aller à l'hôpital. Tsunade-sama va me passer un savon si j'arrive en retard.

- D'accord, concéda Keiko. Tu n'oublies pas l'anniversaire de Yûsuke ce soir ! Sinon, Karin et Suigetsu vont t'en vouloir !

- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je. Déjà un an ! A quelle heure y allez-vous ?

- Juugo ne rentrera pas de mission avant dix-neuf heures, soupira Keiko. Je ne sais pas trop à quelle heure nous viendrons, mais Iori sera surement là avant nous !

- Ca marche, à ce soir alors !, dis-je avant de reprendre le chemin de l'hôpital.

Je restai songeuse durant tout l'après-midi. Sasuke me manquait tant ! Il était parti depuis bientôt deux semaines et son absence se faisait cruellement ressentir. Neuf ans c'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance de Shin et j'avais oublié combien il m'était difficile de rester en arrière alors que mes amis partaient en mission. Je soupirai en songeant que notre dernière mission, un mois plus tôt, avait marqué la fin de notre travail en équipe. La semaine suivante, Naruto ne serait plus un ninja parmi les autres. Tsunade-sama m'apostropha alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

- Sakura, pour la dixième fois, concentre toi !, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Désolée, soupirai-je en reprenant pied dans la réalité.

Elle m'observa un instant, puis m'ordonna de rentrer chez moi. Je la fixai sans comprendre.

- Je vois bien que tu as la tête ailleurs, me morigéna-t-elle. Si tu es fatiguée, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu opères qui que ce soit !

- Mais je..., ripostai-je.

- Non, rentre, insista-t-elle. D'ailleurs, tu devrais prendre du repos jusqu'au retour de Sasuke. Ton état ne te permet pas de gérer ta maison, ton fils et ton travail toute seule.

Je soupirai. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ces derniers jours, j'étais surmenée. En l'absence de Sasuke, je supervisai l'entraînement de Shin tous les soirs, celui-ci ayant refusé de travailler seul. Même si combattre mon fils ne me demandait pas autant d'effort qu'exercer en mission, j'étais souvent fatigué lorsque le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Ajouté à cela, le travail à l'hôpital et l'entretien de la maison vidaient mes dernières forces. Je remerciai l'Hokage du regard et défit les boutons de ma blouse. J'attrapai mon sac dans les vestiaires et rentrai chez moi.

Trois jours plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en plein milieu de l'après-midi sur mon homme. Ses vêtements étaient maculés de terre et son visage portait encore les traces des efforts éprouvants qu'il avait dû faire ces deux dernières semaines. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de me jeter dans ses bras. Surpris, il referma doucement les siens autour de mes épaules.

- Enfin, murmurai-je.

- Ça ne va pas ?, demanda-t-il lorsque j'eus levé mon visage vers lui.

- Maintenant que tu es là, si, dis-je avant de me redresser pour atteindre ses lèvres.

Ma bouche toucha la sienne avec douceur et je me sentis fondre dans ses bras. J'agrippai son vêtement comme si je craignais de le voir disparaître sous mes doigts. Il me serra plus fort contre lui alors que nos lèvres s'entrouvraient pour laisser nos langues s'insinuer à la rencontre de l'autre. Qu'il était bon de le retrouver ! Notre baiser s'approfondit avec passion jusqu'à ce que je brise le lien de nos lèvres. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et caressai sa joue asséchée par le vent sans quitter des yeux ses pupilles brûlantes.

- Bienvenue à la maison, chuchotai-je.

- Oui, je suis rentré, me répondit-il en relevant une mèche de mes cheveux. Et toi, tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Non, non, ça va, assurai-je en me détachant de lui. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Mais le soulagement que j'avais ressenti en le voyant avait absorbé toute mon énergie. Mes jambes tremblèrent et je du me retenir au mur. Sasuke se précipita pour me soutenir.

- C'est plutôt toi qui devrait boire un peu d'eau, dit-il en me conduisant au canapé.

- Ce n'est rien, dis-je d'un ton léger en m'assoyant. J'ai un peu trop marché aujourd'hui...

- Ce n'est pas normal que tu sois fatiguée comme ça, non ?, cria-t-il de la cuisine.

- Rappelle moi qui est le médecin dans cette maison ?, raillai-je. Je suis enceinte et j'ai un enfant turbulent, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir des malaises de temps en temps !

Il revint avec un verre d'eau, que j'avalais goulûment. Voyant que son regard inquiet ne me quittait pas, je tentai de changer de sujet.

- Comment va Naruto ?, demandai-je. Il se sent près à affronter la foule, lundi ?

- Je crois, ironisa Sasuke. Il est aussi excité qu'un gamin.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, ris-je.

Sasuke me prit le verre vide des mains, le posa sur la table et entreprit de défaire sa veste. Puis, il retira son t-shirt en soupirant d'aise. Je déglutis. Se rendait-il compte que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis deux semaines et que la vue de son torse si magnifiquement sculpté éveillait mes instincts primaires ? Il passa une main dans sa chevelure emmêlée et me tourna le dos pour poser ses affaires sur une des chaises du salon. Ses omoplates saillaient dans son dos, m'attirant irrésistiblement. Quelque chose s'agita en moi, que je tentai de résorber.

- Je peux te laisser un moment ?, demanda-t-il en se retournant. Je vais prendre un bain.

- Vas... vas-y, bégayai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi, se pencha et attira mes lèvres vers les siennes. Je me laissai faire, essayant de résister à mon envie de l'attirer vers moi. Lorsqu'il m'embrassa, toutes mes résolutions s'effondrèrent. Je plaçai mes deux mains derrière sa nuque et les fit glisser le long de ses épaules et de ses bras. Je le sentis frissonner sous mes caresses et frémis à mon tour. Sa bouche descendit le long de ma mâchoire tandis qu'il s'accroupissait devant moi, posant ses mains sur mes cuisses.

- Je dois aller me laver, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

- Je ne te retiens pas, dis-je en faisant glisser mon doigt sur son torse.

Il grogna et fit pression sur mes épaules pour m'allonger sur le canapé. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et je perçu son désir alors qu'il plongeait dans mon cou, ses mains agrippant mes hanches. Je me félicitai de n'avoir enfilé qu'une robe fine en me levant ce matin là, ce qui lui faciliterai grandement la tâche. Mais alors que sa main remontai le long de ma jambe et que j'entreprenais de défaire le bouton de son pantalon, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Shin !, soufflai-je en me redressant brutalement.

Sasuke se précipita et se se releva juste avant que notre fils pénètre dans la pièce. Shin avait tout pris des Uchiwa, de ses traits harmonieux à ses épais cheveux d'ébène. Mais ses yeux étaient les miens, d'un vert émeraude brillant. Lorsqu'il remarqua son père, ceux-ci s'ouvrirent avec ravissement. Il couru dans les bras de son géniteur.

- Tu es rentré !, s'exclama-t-il tandis que son père le soulevait dans son étreinte.

- Juste à l'instant, précisa celui-ci. Tu as pris soin de maman ?

- Oui, confirma Shin d'un ton empli de fierté.

Je souris face à ces retrouvailles complices. L'arrivée de Shin avait achevé de briser les dernières chaînes de Sasuke. Son nouveau rôle de père lui avait permis de s'ouvrir davantage aux autres et il était rare désormais de le voir broyer du noir. Shin avait véritablement chamboulé son existence. J'avais souvent pensé que sa naissance avait soulagé Sasuke, lui ôtant le fardeau de « dernier des Uchiwa ». Shin était une promesse de renaissance pour son clan disparu. Et j'étais fière d'y avoir participé. Machinalement, mes doigts s'élevèrent jusqu'à mon cou et se fermèrent sur le pendentif en forme de kunai. Mikoto pouvait également être fier de ce que son fils était dévenu.

Un instant, je m'abîmai dans mes pensées. Que le temps avait passé depuis que Sasuke était rentré au village ! Je songeai à toutes ces années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la formation de l'équipe 7 et à son histoire si tortueuse. Aujourd'hui, cette époque passée résonnait comme un conte aux oreilles de la nouvelle génération, un récit qui manquait de réalité, telle une légende qui se serait éparpillée au fil des ans. Et pourtant, les émotions, les images et les mots étaient encore ancrés en chacun de nous et constituaient le bagage que nous porterions jusqu'au bout de notre vie, jusqu'à la véritable fin de notre histoire. Des larmes s'écoulèrent malgré moi le long de mes joues, et leur chaleur brûlante donna un peu plus de substance à mes souvenirs. Lorsque je levai le visage vers Shin, mon cœur se gonfla d'émotion. Ainsi, mes pas m'avaient menés jusqu'à lui et, si j'avais d'abord cru que le but de mon existence était de faire renaître l'équipe 7, je savais aujourd'hui que je m'étais trompée.

Depuis ce jour où Sasuke m'avait abandonnée sur ce banc après que j'ai laissé mes larmes lui exprimer à quel point je l'aimais, depuis que Naruto m'avait promis de le ramener et que le monde avait pris une apparence si sombre, j'avais toujours espéré autre chose en arrière plan. J'avais aspiré au bonheur. Un bonheur qui se matérialisait à cet instant sous mes yeux, sous la forme d'un merveilleux enfant aux yeux pétillants de joie, mais aussi dans mon ventre et dans celui d'Hinata, grandissant chaque jour sous le regard du monde. Un bonheur qui prenait tantôt le visage d'un homme brisé qui avait su se reconstruire et qui avait depuis toujours été le tenant de mon coeur, tantôt celui d'un homme rieur aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus brillants de rêves. Tout cela, c'était ce après quoi j'avais toujours couru, ce que j'avais essayé d'atteindre tout au long de ma vie, à travers toutes ces épreuves. Et je l'avais, enfin.

Mais un bonheur ne vient jamais seul. Ce jour-là, nous étions tous en route vers le bâtiment où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie. Shin me tenait la main, vêtu d'un pantacourt blanc et d'un t-shirt noir derrière lequel était imprimé le symbole du clan Uchiwa. Il affichait fièrement son bandeau autour de son front. A ses côtés, Sasuke marchait tranquillement, si beau dans ses atours bleus sombre et noir que cela frôlait l'indécence. A son oreille , qu'il avait percée quelques années plus tôt, pendait un petit éventail rouge et blanc qui s'agitait au rythme de ses pas.

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à destination, je cherchai nos amis du regard. Je trouvai très vite Hinata, en proie à une folle agitation, qui se tenait de manière un peu raide au côté de son cousin Neji. Celui-ci était accompagné de Tenten et de leurs fille, Seiko. Ils nous saluèrent avec entrain, bien que le sourire d'Hinata soit un peu trop figé pour être naturel. Ce genre de situation provoquait une telle angoisse chez elle que je craignais de la voir s'évanouir avant le début de la cérémonie. Keiko et Juugo nous rejoignirent bientôt, accompagnés de Iori. Encore une fois, je ne pu m'empêcher d'admirer la transformation qui avait opéré sur lui ces deux dernières années. A vingt ans, Iori avait une belle musculature, un sourire plein de maturité qui lui valait plein d'admiratrices et des cheveux bruns qu'il recoiffait régulièrement d'un geste volontairement blasé. Il était presque aussi grand que Juugo, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Je songeai au petit garçon qu'avait ramené Sasuke et soupirai une fois de plus face aux années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis. Suigetsu et Karin, visiblement encore en train de se chamailler, accompagnaient nos amis. Karin tenait dans ses bras le petit Yûsuke, indifférent aux sautes d'humeurs de ses parents. Shikamaru arriva bientôt en compagnie de Temari, avec qui il était marié depuis deux ans et de Ino et Kiba, qui s'était eux mêmes fiancés l'année précédente. Ils étaient déjà parents d'un petit Akira, à peine plus âgé que Yûsuke. Chôji arriva bientôt au côté de sa femme, Hira, qui était originaire de Suna et qu'il avait rencontré un jour en accompagnant Shikamaru lors d'une de ses visites à Temari. Lee et Shino, encore célibataires, se joignirent bientôt à notre groupe. Bientôt, l'essentiel des habitants du village fut groupé au pied du grand bâtiment rond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Tsunade venait de faire son apparition au sommet de la construction, exceptionnellement vêtue de ses atours d'Hokage. Lorsqu'elle parla, tout le monde sembla retenir son souffle.

- Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici, dit-elle en affichant un air sérieux. Le temps a passé depuis que je suis devenue Hokage. Nous avons dû faire face à de nombreuses épreuves mais, comme l'on toujours répété mes prédécesseurs, Konoha ne tombera pas tant que brillera se flamme dans vos cœurs ! Vous avez tous prouvé votre loyauté envers notre village et les plus jeunes sauront perpétuer les exploits que vous avez accompli. C'est en raison de cette foi en la jeunesse que je me tiens debout devant vous. Si j'ai accepté de devenir Hokage, ce fut grâce aux paroles d'une personne. A l'époque, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant mais, déjà, il avait la trempe d'un grand homme ! Aujourd'hui, son nom est connu de tous et il a su prouver maintes fois sa valeur ! Il est, à mes yeux et, j'en suis sûre, aux yeux de beaucoup d'autres, la personnification de l'espoir et de la volonté ! C'est pourquoi je lui transmet mon nom d'Hokage avec confiance, car je sais qu'il le portera avec courage et volonté ! Naruto Uzumaki, approche.

Naruto apparut à côté de Tsunade-sama, tremblant d'émotions, un large sourire au lèvres. Lorsqu'il nous aperçu, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un signe dans notre direction. Cependant, nous ne fûmes pas les seuls à répondre à son geste. Des milliers de mains se levèrent et des cris de joie s'élevèrent de partout. Naruto sembla surpris face à un tel engouement, mais il ne tarda pas à sourire de plus belle. La foule cria son nom au moment où Tsunade passait son chapeau à notre ami, qui le posa sur sa tête. Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue et il poussa un cri de victoire en levant les yeux et les bras au ciel. Jamais il ne parut plus beau, plus puissant et plus extraordinaire à mes yeux. Comme s'il avait voulu lui envoyer un signe, le soleil surgit de derrière un nuage et inonda la terrasse de ses rayons, enveloppant Naruto d'une aura surnaturelle. Tsunade le regarda, un sourire brillant de fierté sur le visage. Un instant, je cru la voir pleurer, mais je ne pu vérifier car elle nous tourna le dos et disparut rapidement, laissant pleinement la place à son successeur. Je reposai mon regard sur Naruto, qui irradiait de bonheur et murmurai :

- Ça y est, Naruto, tu as réalisé ton rêve...

- Tu as dis quelque chose ?, me demanda Sasuke en se tournant vers moi.

Je tournai lentement la tête vers lui et l'embrassai, avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule, silencieuse. La page de notre histoire était tournée. Désormais, une nouvelle page blanche se présentait dans le grand livre de Konoha, qui serait écrite par la nouvelle génération en marche. 


End file.
